Flamme jumelle
by Volazurys
Summary: Après sa conversation avec DiZ à la Marge des Ténèbres, Aqua se retrouve de nouveau seule. Elle attend Sora, comme tous ceux dont le cœur est connecté à celui du Porteur. Son action sur les mondes endormis aura eu une incidence sur elle, mais d'une manière inattendue... Sans crier gare, l'Éclaireuse de la guerrière s'illumine et l'enveloppe dans une aura de lumière...
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Cette fic, qui n'a rien à voir avec mon projet sur les Princesses de cœur, est écrite (oui, car je ne l'ai pas finie, loin de là) dans le cadre du défi donné par Xialdene, sur le fandom français de KH. Forum sur lequel je vous invite à venir ;)! Le lien se trouve sur mon profil.  
**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je ne peux absolument pas vous garantir une publication régulière, mais j'essayerai!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

- Ne perdez pas espoir. Vous n'êtes pas destinée à rester prisonnière, je le sais.

Après avoir entendu ces quelques mots qui avaient réchauffé sa poitrine malgré sa détermination à se l'interdire, Aqua ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, tandis que la silhouette d'Ansem le Sage se fondait dans le paysage terne de la Marge des Ténèbres. Les clapotis de l'eau eurent tôt fait d'emporter les derniers murmures de l'homme, qui lui conseillait aussi d'être sur ses gardes et d'ouvrir l'œil sur les futurs événements.

La jeune femme ignorait où il se trouvait désormais, mais une chose était sûre : dans les ténèbres, cela s'agitait, comme si des contractions les déformaient, ou comme si les créatures qui les peuplaient étaient atteintes de frénésie. Quelque chose les perturbait, et cela avait encore un rapport avec Xehanort... Aqua en était plus que certaine ! Ce n'était même plus son instinct qui lui dictait cette vérité, mais quelque chose de bien plus puissant, qui s'était développé au fil du temps et de son errance en cet endroit où les sans-cœur régnaient sans partage. Peut-être était-ce de la divination, ou une faculté d'analyse des événements très poussée...

Les yeux clos, la jeune femme chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Déjà, apprendre que cela faisait onze ans qu'elle vagabondait sans fin ici lui avait causé un choc. La chute des mondes dans les ténèbres par un sans-cœur à forme humaine, celui de Xehanort lui-même, sans compter tous ses plans pour continuer d'exister, avaient réussi à ébahir d'horreur la jeune femme. Et encore, DiZ ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il s'était passé quelque chose après que Sora eut anéanti le Sans-cœur. Tout ce que l'ex-souverain avait voulu lui dévoiler, c'était que son cœur était connecté à celui du Porteur de la Keyblade, et que ce n'était pas le seul. Parlait-il aussi de Ventus et de Terra ? Où se trouvaient-ils ?

Aqua baissa la tête et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ventus avait dû rester au Manoir renommé Oblivion après qu'elle l'eut transformé pour que l'adolescent soit protégé de toute mauvaise âme. Elle seule pouvait le retrouver. Avait-il vieilli, d'ailleurs, ou avait-il conservé son âge physique ? Quant à Terra... La jeune femme crut que son cœur allait l'étouffer tellement il battait fort en sa poitrine. Elle savait pertinemment que Xehanort avait réussi à s'emparer de lui, même si elle avait lutté pour l'en libérer et le sortir des ténèbres. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour cela ! Au final, le vil Maître de la Keyblade les avait tous floués, avait provoqué pendant des années et des années la zizanie et le trouble dans les mondes...

Aqua leva les yeux vers la lune pleine, seul astre visible à la Marge des Ténèbres. Elle ignorait si cette dernière était réelle, ou bien si elle n'était que le produit d'une illusion d'optique. En tout cas, étrangement, son faible éclat rendait la jeune femme très mal à l'aise, alors que cela aurait dû lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Pourtant, elle n'aurait su dire en quoi... Elle soupira, détourna les yeux de ce ciel sordide, puis fit quelques pas sur la plage rocailleuse. À quelques endroits, un peu de sable s'y nichait, à moins que cela ne fût des cendres. Aqua n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

L'eau calme léchait de temps à autre la roche morte et glacée. Tout comme pouvaient l'être les ténèbres... Aqua ne le sentait même plus, ce froid pesant, depuis onze ans qu'elle errait dans ce lieu. Pourtant, à certains moments, elle avait cru déceler de la chaleur, à tel endroit du royaume des sans-cœur, ou simplement dans sa poitrine qui n'avait peut-être plus de cœur, et sa peau picotait comme si elle se réveillait. Malheureusement, cela ne durait pas; le phénomène s'arrêtait aussitôt, et la jeune femme n'avait guère le temps de s'y appesantir. Une horde de sans-cœur en profitait pour essayer d'avoir raison d'elle. A force, elle s'était interdit d'éprouver des sensations pareilles pour ne pas devenir folle.

Une chose était sûre à ce propos : Aqua ne manquait pas de courage ni de volonté. D'autres auraient succombé depuis longtemps. Oh, à quelques moments elle avait bien été proche de craquer, mais à chaque fois, l'Éclaireuse qu'elle serrait convulsivement dans sa main et qui entourait son poignet gracile, ou bien la Keyblade d'Eraqus, qu'elle possédait depuis sa mort, la poussaient à ne pas abandonner. Une sorte de rage lui emplissait les sens et le cœur et la galvanisait. Elle le pouvait ! Elle survivrait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la chercher !

Elle s'assit sur une portion sablée, étendit ses jambes. Ensuite, elle déroula l'Éclaireuse de son poignet pour la regarder à nouveau et se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Qu'il était loin le temps où elle était jeune et insouciante ! Enfin, jeune... Elle n'avait pas pris une ride, physiquement parlant, depuis qu'elle était piégée ici, mais son esprit, lui, n'avait pas suivi le même parcours. Au moins, si jamais elle sortait des ténèbres, elle aurait quand même une longévité normale.

Le monde à l'extérieur, comment était-il ? Est-ce qu'il y faisait bon vivre ? Enfin, Aqua devrait penser à tous les mondes, même ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais visités. Lasse, elle baissa les yeux sur son Éclaireuse. Toujours aussi bleue... comme le fut son âme autrefois, avant que le symbole de Maîtrise ne lui monte à la tête. La jeune femme serra les dents, tout était parti de cet examen. Non, en fait... Tout commença lorsque Maître Xehanort mutila le cœur de Ventus. Aqua soupira et agrippa convulsivement son porte-bonheur. Maintenant, son âme puait la noirceur rance de la corruption !

Soudain, l'Éclaireuse s'illumina en son centre, avec assez de violence pour obliger Aqua à fermer les yeux, comme si elle protestait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser d'elle. Lorsqu'elle put regarder le porte-bonheur à nouveau, elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il brillait encore... et qu'il chauffait doucement dans sa main ! Son cœur, qu'elle avait oublié depuis le temps qu'elle errait dans les ténèbres, commença à battre avec frénésie. La lumière de l'Éclaireuse pulsait, désormais. Que fallait-il faire ? Aqua n'en avait aucune idée ! Elle gagna en intensité, à tel point qu'autour de la jeune femme, une sorte d'aura se formait et venait l'entourer. Cependant, elle était incapable de lâcher le porte-bonheur.

Bientôt, elle ne fut plus en mesure de distinguer les contours de la Marge Noire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le monde devenait blanc, si blanc... Souffrait-elle d'hallucinations ? Aqua serra les lèvres; plutôt que de paniquer, elle choisit d'attendre que le phénomène cessât. De petits halètements franchissaient sa gorge, chose dont elle ne se rendit compte en se concentrant justement sur sa respiration erratique, pour l'apaiser. Si son Éclaireuse agissait ainsi, il ne lui arriverait aucun mal, logiquement...

Lorsqu'enfin, Aqua ouvrit les yeux et réprima une exclamation à temps. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans les ténèbres. Par un miracle qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, elle avait été transportée dans un monde ! Seul problème : cet endroit... Il semblait irréel, fabriqué de toutes pièces...

Où avait-elle atterri ?


	2. Preuve d'Existence

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

_**Et voilà le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture ;)!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Preuve d'Existence

Aqua marcha pendant ce qui semblait être des heures et des heures dans cette ville angoissante, vide de toute présence humaine malgré les néons, les immeubles, les lampadaires... L'atmosphère, glacée et fantomatique, se condensait au niveau de certaines bouches d'aération, circulait dans les rues, s'infiltrait partout où elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elle frôlait la jeune femme, celle-ci avait l'impression de se liquéfier de l'intérieur pour geler juste après; impression glauque qui avait tôt fait de la déstabiliser.

Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à ce gratte-ciel vertigineux, sur cette place où des débris de véhicules s'entassaient comme des cadavres ambulants, Aqua ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle avait atterri ici. Son Éclaireuse s'était arrêtée de briller dès lors qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur les marches menant à l'entrée de ce gratte-ciel. Au-dessus, le ciel noir d'encre semblait se concentrer plus qu'ailleurs. Était-il possible que cet endroit fût le siège de batailles ? En tout cas, elle avait refusé de le visiter et avait préféré prendre la ruelle de gauche.

Tous ces détails ne suffisaient pas à effacer cette impression de fausseté et d'intemporalité. Aucun être vivant n'avait vécu ici, Aqua en mettait la main à couper. Oh, bien sûr, certains l'avaient découvert, mais ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Tout était factice, destiné à tromper les regards. Cette ville aux allures futuristes aurait pu être belle, mais pour la jeune femme, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui inspirait plutôt une vague répulsion. Une fragrance persistante traînait dans l'air lourd. Des sans-cœur avaient assiégé la ville plusieurs fois. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être certaine. D'autres créatures peuplaient les lieux, aussi. Enfin, pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive.

Plusieurs fois, elle manqua de se décourager à cause de ce véritable labyrinthe. Sans parler de la longue autoroute qu'elle avait dû suivre... À pied, elle avait mis une bonne heure, alors qu'avec un véhicule, cela lui aurait pris beaucoup moins de temps. Kingdom Hearts, une autoroute... pour relier deux morceaux de cette ville gigantesque ! Qui avait-il pu avoir cette idée de fou ? De plus, certaines portions avaient été endommagées; la guerrière était demeurée très vigilante pour ne pas se casser le cou !

Elle se frotta les bras et déglutit lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant un immense gouffre aux profondeurs inexistantes. Si elle tombait, peut-être qu'elle serait condamnée à une chute sans fin ? Ou alors, resterait-elle coincée dans le vide, à dépérir de faim, de soif... Besoins qui dans les ténèbres, étrangement, avaient disparu ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, son ventre se tordit et la fit grimacer. Elle mourrait bientôt si elle ne trouvait pas d'eau.

Au-dessus de ces abysses, une immense construction... Une citadelle ? Aqua ouvrit grand les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle lui rappelait le Manoir de la Contrée du Départ. Enfin, le manoir Oblivion... même si cette citadelle n'y ressemblait pas du tout ! Son aura glaciale, par contre, portait des relents du passé, une familiarité à laquelle la jeune femme était sensible. Elle ferma les paupières et combattit les violentes émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger. Ce n'était pas le moment; elle devait accomplir quelque chose ici, même si elle ignorait la nature de sa mission.

Comment pouvait-elle entrer dans cet immense château blanc et irréel ? Aucun accès ne semblait avoir été prévu. Aqua soupira de découragement. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle restât bloquée ici ! Soudain, comme pour répondre à son appel au secours, un éclat naquit du ventre de la Citadelle et fonça vers le bord de la falaise où elle se trouvait. Elle ferma les yeux en croyant sa dernière heure arrivée. Une seconde passa, puis deux... puis plusieurs autres. Aqua jeta un coup d'œil craintif par-dessus son bras... et retint une exclamation de surprise en avisant la route nouvellement apparue. D'un vert translucide, pavée d'alvéoles, elle brillait encore. La jeune femme y posa le pied; un son cristallin naquit de ce contact. Elle déglutit, puis se décida à y aller.

X

XXX

X

Grandeur. Inhumanité. Deux mots qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de la guerrière de l'eau, alors qu'elle évoluait dans cet environnement digne d'un Olympe pensé pour des êtres différents des hommes. Elle avait beau poser le regard ailleurs, les mêmes sensations revenaient. Une prison sans l'être. Un endroit dangereux qui ne l'était pas du tout. Que d'émotions contradictoires ! En fait, cette citadelle serait parfaite... sauf pour les humains. Et à priori, elle n'avait pas été construite pour eux. Pour qui, alors ?

Pourquoi son Éclaireuse l'avait-elle conduite en ce lieu ? Ce n'était pas anodin, la jeune femme y croyait dur comme fer. Quelque chose l'attendait ici, ou bien elle devait y découvrir un secret. Elle n'était pas en état pour ce genre de « mission »; pourtant, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix... Enfin, avant cela, il était urgent qu'elle trouvât de quoi se sustenter, en eau et en nourriture, et qu'elle dorme un peu. La fatigue, à laquelle elle s'était faite dans le domaine des Ténèbres, se faisait durement ressentir désormais.

La jeune femme pénétra dans une nouvelle pièce, tout aussi blanche que les autres, et tout aussi froide... C'était un miracle que la folie n'eût pas encore pointé le bout de son nez ! Tout ce blanc... Soudain, l'environnement bougea autour d'elle, sans que le sol ne fût parcouru de secousses, ce qui la déséquilibra quand même et la fit tomber. Elle ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle était entrée dans une sorte d'ascenseur. Enfin, de téléporteur, plutôt... Aqua se releva en tremblant comme une feuille et, craintive, jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce suivante.

Une série de marches métallisées plus tard, ainsi que d'autres salles plus vides et angoissantes que jamais, Aqua arriva dans une petite pièce de taille modeste, située un peu à l'écart. Une porte, en fait, avait attiré son attention. Sans se souvenir exactement du chemin emprunté, la jeune femme espéra retrouver le carrefour principal pour continuer la visite. Pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de se poser un peu ! Cette pensée qui la traversa la stupéfia quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle était normale. Après avoir vécu onze ans dans les ténèbres, elle avait oublié ce que voulait dire « s'arrêter »...

Une immense baie vitrée l'accueillit, ainsi que plusieurs canapés. Quelques tables, aussi... Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, des verres... La jeune femme chercha une porte qui demeura invisible. S'il existait une cuisine, elle ne se situait pas ici. Découragée, elle sortit du « salon » – elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure appellation –, puis marcha un peu plus loin du carrefour, au hasard. Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'elle tomba sur une autre porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec brusquerie.

Elle lâcha une sorte de cri étouffé en remarquant que l'endroit était aménagé comme une cuisine. Un peu futuriste, certes, mais c'en était bien une ! Elle se précipita vers l'évier et s'empara une cruche qui reposait sur l'égouttoir. Sans prendre la peine de saisir un verre, elle la remplit et but directement dedans, soulageant ainsi sa gorge sèche et son corps affaibli. Son regard fut alors attiré par un plat débordant de fruits, posé sur le plan de travail. Elle ne fit pas la fine bouche et en mangea la moitié. Raisins, pêches, prunes... le mets était assez varié.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin rassasiée, Aqua sortit de la pièce, se remit en quête du « salon », qu'elle retrouva assez facilement, tout compte fait. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'allongea sur l'un des canapés. Songeuse, elle réfléchissait. Il était étrange que les fruits eussent l'air d'être cueillis il y a quelques heures... Quelqu'un vivait-il ici ? De même, il semblait y avoir l'eau courante. Tout ceci aurait dû la perturber, mais Aqua se trouvait bien trop épuisée pour continuer à se torturer les méninges de cette manière. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil léger, le premier depuis onze ans d'errances dans les ténèbres.

X

XXX

X

Aqua ignorait combien de temps elle dormit, mais lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle fut incapable de bouger d'un seul centimètre. Le simple fait de remuer un orteil lui paraissait herculéen. Un bloc de béton armé, voilà ce que mimait son corps, qui souffrait le martyr des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Pourtant, la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement, et que ce qu'elle subissait était le contrechoc de tous les efforts physiques et mentaux qu'elle avait dû fournir depuis si longtemps.

Pendant onze ans, son corps ne s'était pas reposé. Dans les ténèbres, malgré la fatigue cuisante, Aqua n'en voyait pas la nécessité, comme si elle avait toujours siégé en son sein; si elle l'avait fait, alors elle serait morte. En fait, les besoins primaires comme manger, boire, dormir, se soulager... avaient été supprimés, comme si son corps était entré en hibernation. Seule différence : elle n'avait pas du tout dormi au sein des ténèbres. Non, elle avait marché sans se plaindre, s'était battue contre des sans-cœur... Non, elle n'avait pas chômé. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais erré dans les ténèbres ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, ni même le croire.

Ces besoins l'avaient rattrapée ici, et bien plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Son esprit ne s'y était pas suffisamment préparé. Orgueil ou ignorance ? Aqua geignit de douleur, mais parvint quand même à s'asseoir, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La tête lui tournait, la sueur coulait sur ses tempes... Intérieurement, elle pria pour ne pas tomber malade maintenant. Pour ainsi dire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment... Après, après onze ans de régime « sans besoin primaire », ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle subisse des conséquences plus sérieuses que son épuisement actuel...

Aqua se fit violence pour se relever. Les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses la tiraillèrent, mais la guerrière serra les dents et s'acharna. Elle inspira de grosses goulées d'air, ferma les yeux pour combattre le vertige qui l'assaillait de plus en plus. Enfin, elle déglutit, posa les mains sur son ventre pour se tenir droite. Pour l'instant, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Maintenant, il fallait faire quelques pas... À son grand soulagement, ses muscles protestèrent de moins en moins, sa vue s'éclaircit et sa conscience fut plus stable. Bien, elle pourrait explorer les lieux quelques heures avant de se reposer de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, Aqua dut se rappeler quel chemin elle avait emprunté pour y venir, afin de ne pas retourner en arrière sans s'en rendre compte. Elle y parvint sans trop de problèmes, passa une série de pièces toujours aussi blanches et déprimantes, puis arriva à un deuxième carrefour. Elle avait le choix : soit elle s'engageait sur un petit chemin menant à une plateforme, qui devait conduire encore à une autre série de salles, soit elle restait à ce niveau, prenait un couloir sur sa droite et partait explorer ce coin.

Aqua réfléchit; le temps ne lui manquait pas, mais elle n'en avait pas terminé avec cet étage. De toute façon, même si elle ne trouvait rien, cela ne serait pas des heures perdues. Elle avait toujours agi avec méthode, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait changer, malgré qu'elle fût encore ébranlée par le fait qu'elle n'errait plus dans le domaine des Ténèbres. Finalement, elle opta pour la seconde solution, qui était de rester à ce niveau pour terminer de le visiter. En son cœur, son instinct lui murmura qu'elle ne le regretterait pas.

Au fur et à mesure de son exploration, la jeune femme vit des portes où figuraient des numéros; il y en avait douze, pour être plus précis. Mentalement, elle se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Elle chercha un peu plus loin, découvrit dans la zone où elle se trouvait une bibliothèque, une sorte de salle de séjour... et une salle d'ordinateur, un peu à l'écart. La guerrière sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle remarqua cette dernière. Elle y dénicherait peut-être enfin les réponses à ses questions ! Peut-être que la machine avait stocké le passé de cet endroit, ainsi que celui des êtres qui avaient pu y vivre !

X

XXX

X

Lentement, elle entra dans la pièce blindée de machines électroniques, d'écrans, de claviers. Il y avait même des ordinateurs portables entreposés dans un coin, semblant dormir sous leurs housses grises. Aqua remarqua aussi des armoires, toutes fermées par un code d'accès. Elle devina qu'elles renfermaient du matériel informatique, des microphones, des caméras... ce genre de gadget qui pouvait toujours être utile, ici ou sur le terrain. Après, il restait à savoir comment manipuler l'ordinateur; Aqua était loin d'être idiote, et se doutait qu'il lui faudrait le code d'accès. Pour le trouver, cela lui prendrait un peu de temps sans doute.

Lorsqu'elle était à la Contrée du Départ, il n'y avait pas toute cette technologie, à croire que Maître Eraqus la méprisait... Connaissait-il les travaux d'Ansem le Sage, et savait-il les catastrophes que ce dernier déclencherait à cause de sa recherche sur les ténèbres, sur les cœurs ? Pendant longtemps, Aqua s'était demandé s'il ne possédait pas le don de voyance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la connaissance de Yen Sid... que Maître Eraqus consultait encore pour certaines choses, même si le vieux sorcier s'était retiré de ces affaires de Keyblade.

La jeune femme s'installa dans la chaise roulante avec précaution et posa son regard sur l'écran principal. Lorsqu'elle toucha la souris tactile, ce dernier sembla s'animer et divers symboles tourbillonnèrent devant ses prunelles, avant qu'il n'y en eût plus qu'un seul : une sorte de croix avec un début de cœur renversé. Ce signe, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le croisait dans cette citadelle. Un rectangle apparut alors à l'écran, avec une invitation à entrer le code. La gorge sèche, Aqua resta plantée devant l'écran en ne sachant que faire.

Le code... Comment pouvait-elle le découvrir ? Aucune indication, aucun mode d'emploi pour que la jeune guerrière entreprenne cette tâche ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas échouer si près du but ! Si elle se trouvait ici, c'était pour une raison. Cet endroit devait certainement lui venir en aide, puisqu'il l'avait « appelée » ! Quelque part dans la Citadelle, ou même dans cette pièce, un indice s'y cachait peut-être... Non, pas crédible. La logique voudrait qu'Aqua cherche plutôt les points communs entre elle et la Citadelle...

La jeune guerrière soupira et se massa les tempes. Peut-être devait-elle essayer des noms qui provenaient de son passé. Plusieurs mots lui traversèrent l'esprit, même si elle n'était pas convaincue. Tout d'abord, elle tapa « VENTUS », qui ne fonctionna pas. « TERRA », « ERAQUS » n'eurent pas plus de succès, de même que « KEYBLADE » « PORTEUR ». Découragée, Aqua finit par poser ses mains sur le clavier. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Quel rapport entre elle et cet endroit ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce fichu destin lui jouait des tours pareils ?

Aqua réprima un cri de rage, tandis qu'en son esprit embrouillé tournoyaient plusieurs autres sentiments. Elle en venait presque à regretter d'être sortie des ténèbres, d'avoir gardé son Éclaireuse. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop curieuse aussi, en explorant cet endroit; peut-être qu'elle aurait pu prendre un autre chemin pour partir, et atterrir dans un monde viable. Un monde pour les humains... Ah, si seulement elle avait perdu la mémoire, elle ne souffrirait pas autant qu'en cet instant...

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Aqua leva lentement les yeux vers l'écran. Ses doigts tapèrent avec fébrilité un mot, qui semblait tellement évident. « OBLIVION » lui donna alors enfin l'accès à ces archives qu'elle brûlait tant de consulter. La jeune femme se retint de pousser un cri de joie en inspirant un coup sec. Non, ne pas jubiler trop vite. Peut-être qu'elle ne découvrirait rien de spécial dans les fichiers; ou alors, peut-être qu'elle serait confrontée à une vérité atroce, qui risquait de la chambouler... Néanmoins, sans faillir, Aqua se mit au travail.

X

XXX

X

Les yeux dilatés par une stupéfaction qui dépassait haut la Keyblade celle qu'avait pu éprouver Sora en constatant la destruction de son île, Aqua fixait les fichiers ouverts, les documents de texte. Le cœur dans la gorge, les mains moites, elle remettait lentement en place les pièces du puzzle concernant ce que DiZ ne lui avait pas dit. Cette overdose d'informations, tout compte fait, avait réussi à la bouleverser au-delà du possible. Les Simili, l'Organisation XIII. Xigbar, Axel, Saïx... leurs humains d'origine... sans parler des autres apprentis...

Ce Ansem, qui se faisait appeler Xemnas, et qui était le supérieur de cette Organisation... les véritables plans concernant le but suprême de ce Simili, qui semblait être issu de Xehanort l'apprenti... ou encore, Terranort. Terra, qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver... la guerrière se sentit basculer en avant et s'effondrer à terre, en larmes. Elle avait glissé de sa chaise. Ses poings se serrèrent avec force contre son ventre, alors que la vérité, cruelle, s'insérait en elle. Maître Xehanort avait aussi semé des germes ailleurs. De plus, certains membres de l'Organisation avaient succombé à son envahissement... Ils n'étaient que ses réceptacles...

Sora et Riku avaient-ils découvert cette atroce vérité, lorsqu'ils s'étaient aventurés dans les mondes endormis, comme le lui avait expliqué DiZ ? Et ce dernier, dont le véritable nom était Ansem le Sage... Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée venir ici pour qu'elle se débrouille seule ? Une bile amère remonta le long de sa gorge et manqua la faire vomir. La jeune guerrière toussa, se plia encore plus. Elle se sentait mal, si mal... Le destin était pitoyable, sans-cœur, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Pourquoi lui infliger ça ? Pourquoi ? Voulait-il qu'elle empêche Xehanort d'agir ? A priori, la Citadelle semblait déserte ! Il n'y avait aucun survivant !

Une drôle de pensée s'insinua en elle comme un serpent. Et si... et si elle devait réveiller Xemnas, pour le libérer de l'influence de Xehanort ? Et si elle chassait ce dernier de son corps ? Oui, peut-être que son Éclaireuse l'avait envoyée ici pour cette raison... Ainsi, cela faciliterait la tâche à Sora, Riku et Kairi dans son combat contre le Maître corrompu. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas chercher à le vaincre face à face, comme autrefois, mais agir dans l'ombre ? Non, c'était une idée complètement insensée ! Pourquoi est-ce que le Kingdom Hearts, ou le destin – peu importe – la chargerait d'une telle tâche ? De plus, réveiller les Simili signifiait qu'elle permettait à ces derniers de recommencer à perturber les mondes ! Sauf si elle réussissait à bouter Xehanort hors de leurs corps... enfin, au moins celui de Xemnas...

Lentement, la jeune femme se releva en s'aidant de la chaise. Encore une fois, il était urgent qu'elle se repose, et cette fois comme il faut. Elle se restaurerait à nouveau, boirait jusqu'à plus soif. Puis elle dormirait le temps qu'il faudrait pour être parfaitement opérationnelle. Les mondes sauraient attendre encore un peu s'ils souhaitaient vraiment qu'elle agisse pour les débarrasser de Xehanort... Après tout, ils tiendraient compte de ses besoins primaires s'ils voulaient qu'elle mène à bien sa mission, non ?

Aqua quitta la salle des ordinateurs, en clopinant. Sa douleur aux jambes s'accentuait, de même que celle qui lui broyait le dos et les épaules. Tant bien que mal, elle retrouva le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines, sortit de quoi se faire un repas décent, c'est-à-dire quelques légumes. Elle ne se sentait pas en état de cuisiner, mais son corps quémandait plus que jamais de la nourriture solide et riche... Pendant qu'elle préparait ce repas, elle en profita pour manger un fruit. Pas de fromage, pas d'autres victuailles.

L'heure tourna alors qu'elle satisfaisait correctement sa faim et sa soif, assise à la petite table blanche de la cuisine. Elle se sentait un peu lourde. Peut-être avait-elle trop forcé... Après tout, son corps en avait vraiment besoin, donc elle ne devait pas regretter. En soupirant, la jeune femme se demanda si elle pourrait dormir dans l'une des chambres qu'elle avait aperçues tout à l'heure. Du moins, elle supposa que c'en étaient, vu qu'elles étaient numérotées selon les membres de l'Organisation XIII, de II à XIII. Le Supérieur devait avoir ses propres appartements ailleurs...

Tout en combattant sa fatigue, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le couloir correspondant. Elle testa les portes une par une, mais celles-ci demeurèrent closes. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière, Aqua faillit rebrousser chemin pour aller dans la salle aux canapés, mais elle resta. Bien lui en prit : la porte n'était pas verrouillée, finalement ! La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et marcha jusqu'au lit. Elle n'était plus en état d'explorer quoi que ce soit. Sans retirer ses bottes, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, prête pour un sommeil plus réparateur que le précédent.

X

XXX

X

Alors que la jeune femme s'abandonnait aux bras de Morphée, pendant ce temps, une conscience non humaine, créée sans aucun doute par l'esprit d'une coquille d'être humain, somnolait tout en gardant un « œil » ouvert sur les dernières étrangetés en son sein. Rien n'était figé malgré les apparences. La Citadelle, véritable machinerie que l'on pouvait qualifier de « vivante », ne laissait jamais son esprit sombrer pour de bon dans le néant dont on l'avait extirpée. Et ce, même après la disparition de son créateur, qui se trouvait quelque part et qui sans doute attendait son heure. Chose inconcevable, mais n'importe qui pouvait simplement imaginer qu'elle avait développé une sorte d'autonomie qui lui avait permis de subsister.

Étrangement, ce qui provoqua un léger déclic en sa conscience – nommons-la comme telle – ne fut pas l'arrivée de cette jeune Maîtresse de la Keyblade à ses portes, ni l'exploration de ses salles par cette dernière, ni son premier sommeil. Non, il s'agissait du second, et le phénomène s'expliquait : sa profondeur. La conscience de la jeune femme était plus faible parce qu'elle dormait, la Citadelle pouvait la déchiffrer et y entrer comme un couteau fendait du beurre tendre. Éveillée, une barrière mentale inviolable la protégeait. Ainsi, elle put découvrir sa véritable identité et aboutir à des conclusions intéressantes.

Dans l'esprit de la Citadelle, cette jeune humaine était liée à son créateur, le Supérieur de la Confrérie. Son arrivée entre ses murs n'était pas un hasard, bien au contraire; de plus, le fait qu'elle soit restée le confirmait. Son passé, ses rêves, ainsi que ses questions à propos de sa présence en ces lieux... Tout concordait, tout se confondait en une seule et même pensée. L'humaine semblait être la seule à être capable de retrouver le Supérieur.

La Citadelle ressentit qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de son maître, ce qui l'amenait de plus en plus au bord de la « folie ». Si jamais il ne revenait pas, alors elle sombrerait pour de bon et serait avalée par le néant. Enfin, si la jeune humaine ne voulait pas coopérer, la Citadelle l'emporterait avec elle... Maigre consolation. Néanmoins, elle avait un argument de poids pour la contraindre. Cet argument s'appelait « Terra ». Du plus lointain de son existence, la Citadelle en avait très souvent entendu parler, de même que des autres. Son maître soliloquait tellement lorsqu'il était seul...

La conscience de la Citadelle vacilla, puis se ralluma telle une flamme qui refuse de mourir. Oui, il était temps qu'elle agisse. Cette humaine l'avait réveillée complètement, alors elle devrait rechercher son créateur. Décision raffermie par son besoin grandissant de voir revenir ce dernier. Doucement, ses fondations bougèrent pour se mettre en mouvement. Un point rouge apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, qui signalait ainsi qu'une alarme était déclenchée. Alarme d'auto-destruction ? Pas tout à fait... Plutôt une alarme de détresse.


	3. Appel à la Vacuité

_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour^^.**_

**_Voici le second chapitre de cette fic. Je n'ai pu le publier plus tôt à cause du concours que j'ai passé à la fin du mois de septembre, mais aussi parce que j'ai débuté mon stage filé hier, que j'ai reçu du monde pendant une semaine complète... Je ne me suis pas reposée du tout! Bonne lecture ;).  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Appel à la Vacuité

Des secousses. Ce fut la première chose qui fit émerger Aqua de son sommeil frôlant la frontière du coma. Elle cligna des yeux et se demanda si elle était toujours plongée dans son songe, bercée par les courants de cette mer ni trop calme ni trop agitée sur laquelle elle dérivait. Une mer imaginaire, mais à laquelle elle rêvait lorsqu'elle éprouvait le besoin de se ressourcer. Un rapport profond avec son élément, l'eau, ainsi que son prénom ? La jeune femme n'aurait su répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pouvait-on vraiment ressentir des tremblements en mer ? La sensation était on ne peut plus étrange...

Cet illogisme flagrant lui permit de se réveiller tout à fait et de se redresser avec rapidité. Le soulagement la saisit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait presque entièrement récupéré, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible aussi vite, mais il dura très brièvement. Les grondements reprirent. Aqua sortit du lit avec affolement. La première idée qui frôla son esprit fut d'aller consulter l'ordinateur de la Citadelle. Lui seul semblait au courant de ce qu'il se produisait entre ses murs. Peut-être même qu'elle était responsable de ces bouleversements...

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à la salle; par miracle, elle ne se perdit pas, comme si son cerveau avait déjà mémorisé le plan des lieux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une certaine brusquerie, due à sa panique, puis se retrouva confrontée à l'écran de l'ordinateur central. Haletante, elle le fixa un bon moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'y tramait. Une lueur rouge clignotait par intermittence, au rythme des battements de son cœur frénétique. Lorsqu'elle fit le premier pas pour entrer dans la salle, quelques mots se formèrent. Lentement, Aqua s'approcha en se pinçant les lèvres.

Enfin, elle put lire le message bref, qui confirma ses pires craintes : la Citadelle s'était réveillée. La jeune femme avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas une simple construction, que quelque part, elle avait développé sa propre conscience. Comment expliquer qu'elle se fût maintenue aussi longtemps seule, en autonomie complète, dans l'attente qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne et lui restitue son maître ? Oui, il s'agissait de cela. « TROUVE XEMNAS », voilà le message à l'écran. Ainsi, sa mission débutait dès maintenant... sauf qu'elle ignorait encore comment ramener le Supérieur ici !

Comme si la Citadelle avait lu ses pensées, les mots disparurent de l'écran, comme happés par une bouche invisible. La lueur rouge pulsa plus fort que jamais, d'autres lettres s'assemblèrent en une phrase qui eut le don de provoquer la chair de poule à Aqua. Terra... la Citadelle connaissait Terra ? La jeune femme commença à trembler, tandis que les phrases défilaient au fur et à mesure. Si elle ne trouvait pas Xemnas, alors elle retournerait au néant et l'y emporterait avec. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Terra, ne pourrait plus le sauver...

Cette sentence lui fut insupportable. Non, elle n'était pas sortie des ténèbres pour finir broyée par le chaos et l'oubli ! Comment cette bâtisse osait-elle la menacer de cette manière ? La mâchoire crispée, Aqua s'assit dans le fauteuil, plaça ses doigts sur le clavier et tapa un message pour lui montrer son désarroi, lui prouver qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle avait besoin de détails, d'indices pour mener à bien sa quête ! La Citadelle devait pouvoir les lui fournir ! Sinon, comment pourrait-elle s'acquitter de cette mission impossible ? Tremblante, elle se força à se calmer avant de terminer sa phrase.

« Où est-il ? Aidez-moi, donnez-moi quelques informations. »

Tendue comme un arc, la guerrière attendit. La réponse ne tarda pas à fuser :

« Je l'ignore. Trouve-le, ou sinon nous disparaîtrons ensemble. »

Aqua se fit la réflexion que la Citadelle avait abandonné les majuscules, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Elle tapa la phrase suivante :

« Je ne connais rien de cet endroit !

- Il ne se trouve pas à Illusiopolis.

- Illusiopolis ?

- Le nom du monde où je suis.

- Je dois aller dans un autre monde ?

- Peut-être. »

Aqua soupira de découragement. La voilà bien avancée ! Têtue, elle continua ses questions :

« Est-ce qu'il y a des mondes où je suis sûre qu'il n'y est pas ?

- Ceux qui ne sont pas à la lisière.

- La lisière ?

- Entre les ténèbres et la lumière. »

Aqua se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Donc cela réduisait amplement son champ de recherches... sauf qu'elle sentait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Soudain, elle eut une idée pour contraindre la Citadelle. C'était sournois, mesquin, mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix... Lentement, elle écrivit la phrase suivante :

« Sais-tu que je peux dire oui et m'enfuir, plutôt que de chercher ton maître ? »

Silence complet. Du moins, aucune réaction immédiate. Aqua déglutit et se demanda si ce qu'elle avait fait était judicieux... Soudain, la réponse émergea. Lorsqu'elle la lut, la jeune femme eut la sensation que si elle l'avait pu, la Citadelle se serait adressée à elle d'une voix glaciale et lui aurait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur :

« Dans ce cas, tu ne reverras jamais Terra. Xemnas est le seul à savoir ce qui est devenu de lui.

- Serait-ce du chantage ?

- Cette notion m'est inconnue.

- Vous voulez me contraindre pour que je vous aide.

- C'est la vérité. Trouve Xemnas, et tu sauras ce qu'il advient de Terra.

- Et si vous mentez ?

- Je ne suis pas conçue pour mentir. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Eh bien voyons ! Par contre, la Citadelle ne se gênait pas pour exercer du chantage sur elle – appelons un chat par un chat. Elle mit du temps avant de pouvoir se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Elle fixa de nouveau l'écran, alors que le désappointement pointait le bout de son nez à nouveau. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Peut-être devait-elle s'en tenir là, et partir à la recherche de Xemnas. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle trouve un vaisseau pour cela... Ou mieux : qu'elle récupère son armure et sa Keyblade afin qu'elle puisse voyager dans les Entrechemins.

Une pensée glaçante l'envahit soudainement. Et si elle ne pouvait pas les emprunter ? Et s'ils étaient de nouveau fermés ? Aqua secoua violemment la tête. Non, si c'était le cas, elle pourrait les rouvrir à nouveau, en tant que Maître de la Keyblade. Eraqus ne lui avait-il pas confié que c'était lui et Yen Sid, ainsi que Mickey, qui s'en chargeaient lorsqu'ils sentaient les mondes en danger ? Elle le ferait donc, même si c'était dangereux. Elle agirait contre les lois pour retrouver Xemnas, puis Terra. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il y avait eu tant de bouleversements, si Xehanort avait semé le chaos partout...

Alors qu'elle allait se lever de son fauteuil, une nouvelle phrase s'inscrivit à l'écran, et eut le mérite d'accélérer les battements de son cœur. La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, la jeune femme lut :

« Ce monde vous est commun, à toi et Terra. C'est là que mon Maître est. »

Tremblante, elle répondit :

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit que vous ne saviez pas où il se trouvait ?

- Je ne connais pas le nom de ce monde. »

Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait être tordue ! Aqua lâcha un soupir d'agacement, réfléchit... et se raidit des cheveux jusqu'aux talons. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Cela ne pouvait pas concerner CE monde-là. Elle seule pouvait y accéder et le visiter sans problème... La jeune femme ferma les yeux, plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes. La Contrée du Départ... rebaptisée Manoir Oblivion. Si Xemnas se trouvait là-bas, alors il devait être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle devait aller le vérifier. Après tout, tout pouvait être possible... non ?

Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs, puis regarda l'écran à nouveau. Elle ne nota aucune nouvelle phrase, aucun changement. Bien, le dialogue devait être terminé, dans ce cas-là. Elle soupira; avant de se lancer dans cette mission suicide, elle devait récupérer son Armure et sa Keyblade. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle déniche le passage qui conduisait jusqu'à eux. Un rapport de l'ordinateur, un des derniers qu'elle avait consultés avant sa cure de sommeil, mentionnait une salle où Xemnas se rendait souvent, sans que ses membres sachent ce qu'il y faisait, à l'exception des Fondateurs.

Si elle parvenait à entrer dans les appartements de Xemnas, la jeune femme pourrait alors retrouver ce passage secret ! Déterminée, même si elle n'avait aucun plan en tête pour l'instant, Aqua se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, dont l'écran était redevenu normal, malgré le clignotement permanent de cette lueur rouge. Elle cliqua à plusieurs endroits afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : avoir accès à toutes les pièces de la Citadelle. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela. Elles avaient conclu une sorte de pacte, alors pour qu'elle puisse mener à bien sa mission, la jeune femme devait tout visiter... y compris des lieux privés. Une fois ceci fait, elle sortit de la salle pour pousser son exploration vers l'étage supérieur. Les appartements du Numéro I s'y trouvaient, elle en mettrait sa main à couper !

X

XXX

X

Aqua fixa la porte en serrant les dents. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, après tout : Xemnas restait le Supérieur de la Citadelle. Lui seul possédait les accès de ses appartements. Pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'elle pourrait y entrer aussi facilement ? D'un poing rageur, elle frappa la cloison, même si c'était un comportement totalement stupide. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ce foutu passage secret ! Il ne se situait certainement pas dans cette immense salle, avec les pierres tombales qui aboutissaient à des pièces toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Dans les rapports, elle était surnommée « la Preuve d'Existence ».

Ces salles, Aqua les avait toutes visitées, sans en omettre une seule. Même celle de la plus grande tombe, appartenant à Xemnas, elle l'avait fouillée de fond en comble. Elle avait poussé ses recherches jusqu'à cet autel circulaire, qui ne débouchait sur rien. Aucune indication... C'était d'ailleurs dans le couloir menant à cette dernière qu'elle se trouvait. Les appartements y avaient été placés. Ordre stratégique ? La jeune femme l'ignorait. Pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait bien. Tellement frustrée, elle en vint à l'exprimer de manière orale, ce qui la surprit un peu :

- Pourquoi... pourquoi ?

Sa voix lui paraissait si rauque ! Oui, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Depuis... non, il y avait eu la conversation avec DiZ sur la plage. Néanmoins, sans cette dernière, onze ans s'étaient écoulés. Elle ne dialoguait même plus avec elle-même à voix haute. Quelques larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Prête à craquer, alors que ce n'était pas le moment, la jeune guerrière luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Elle respira profondément en fermant les paupières et s'adossa contre la porte. Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ? Retourner dans la salle d'ordinateur pour qu'elle la supplie d'ouvrir ?

La fierté d'Aqua en prit un coup. Supplier... Par le passé, elle s'y était contrainte une ou deux fois. Cela ne l'avait pas aidée, bien au contraire. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et, prise d'une impulsion, invoqua la Keyblade d'Eraqus. Puisque cette fichue Citadelle refusait de coopérer, alors elle emploierait de grands moyens. Elle aurait dû y penser dès le départ, d'ailleurs ! Aussi vive qu'une lionne, Aqua se releva, se plaça devant la porte et pointa son arme, en lui ordonnant mentalement d'ouvrir cet accès. C'était une question de néant ou de ténèbres. La lumière n'avait pas sa place dans cette équation. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce monde. Illusiopolis... Oui, tout était factice, même cette citadelle qui peinait à entretenir son existence !

Un fin rayon de lumière jaillit de la Keyblade, pour ensuite se fondre dans la porte, à l'endroit précis où une serrure aurait pu se loger. Le cœur au bord de l'arythmie, Aqua tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic familier. Son autre main se posa sur la cloison. Lentement, celle-ci se déplaça et pivota vers l'intérieur. Une invitation silencieuse... Aqua ricana. Plutôt une effraction, mais tant pis. C'était nécessaire. La fin justifiait les moyens en l'occurrence, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher son manque d'élégance.

Aqua parcourut des yeux la pièce qui, sans qu'elle ne s'en étonnât, était différente des autres. Même si la blancheur régnait toujours, elle sentait la touche personnelle du Supérieur , rien qu'à voir les rayons de livres, ainsi que le bureau. Sur ce dernier, un petit ordinateur portable... La jeune femme s'y dirigea et le mit en route, sans aucune honte. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Heureusement pour elle, aucun mot de passe, ni d'accès restreint. À croire que la Citadelle ou Xemnas pensaient que ces pièces resteraient inviolables... Un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. C'était bien là Xehanort, et son côté trop sûr de lui, qui s'exprimaient en son Simili...

Bien sûr, elle ne trouva rien qui lui indiquât la cachette secrète. Quelle idiote ! Aqua referma le capot en grommelant. Si Xemnas en avait fait mention, c'était plutôt dans une sorte de journal de bord écrit. Il avait dû le cacher quelque part... dans un des tiroirs du bureau ? Non, trop commun. Dans la chambre alors, sous le lit ? Trop cliché. Oui, mais... La jeune femme se releva avec vivacité et s'y précipita. Deux pièces pour cet appartement, quel luxe... Les autres membres devaient se contenter d'une chambre, elle l'avait lu dans le plan enregistré sur l'ordinateur de la Citadelle...

Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'au lit, Aqua ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant un cahier posé sur la table de chevet. Non... ce n'était tout de même pas le fameux journal de bord ? Enfin... journal intime ? Xehanort... du moins, Xemnas ne l'aurait quand même pas laissé ici, à la vue de tous ! La jeune guerrière se corrigea mentalement. Non, bien sûr que non, puisqu'en théorie, personne à part lui ne venait dans cette pièce. Alors il n'avait pas besoin de dissimuler quoi que ce soit... Perplexe, elle croisa les bras. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais cet homme... qu'il soit humain, Sans-cœur ou Simili.

Aqua s'assit sur le lit, le prit et l'ouvrit à la première page. Tant pis pour la familiarité. De toute manière, Xemnas ne le saurait jamais... Elle ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître la plume de Xehanort, du moins sa personnalité à travers ce qu'il écrivait. Elle se plongea tout à fait dans sa lecture. Elle trouva le style agréable, bien qu'alambiqué, ce qui démontrait le talent d'orateur du Maître des ténèbres. À certains passages, elle crut lire Terra, ce qui était assez troublant. Xemnas abritait donc deux consciences en lui ? Lorsqu'elle le retrouverait, est-ce que cela serait toujours le cas ? Oui, plus que probable. La jeune guerrière frissonna d'appréhension.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures de lecture intensives, elle tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait ardemment. Vite, plus une minute à perdre ! Aqua referma le journal et le reposa sur la table de chevet, avec le regret de ne pouvoir lire la suite. Elle n'en avait pas le temps; de plus, il lui restait un peu plus de la moitié du journal... Xemnas ne s'épanchait pas qu'à l'oral, apparemment, comme le mentionnait un des rapports de Braig... enfin, Xigbar. Un des réceptacles de Xehanort, d'ailleurs... Aqua déglutit de dégoût en y repensant.

Elle sortit des appartements du Supérieur et se dirigea vers la Vue du Crépuscule. Le passage secret s'y nichait sans en avoir l'air. La jeune femme frôla un mur situé dans un recoin, en dessous d'une volée d'escaliers. Ce dernier s'effaça, ce qui la laissa perplexe. Normalement, il ne réagissait qu'à Xemnas. Était-ce encore un coup tordu de la Citadelle ? Aqua décida de remettre la question à plus tard. Elle courut presque dans le couloir qui n'en finissait pas, passa devant des portes auxquelles elle n'accorda aucune attention. Celle qui l'intéressait se trouvait au bout, là, en face elle. Celle qui menait à un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir de si tôt... via un téléporteur.

X

XXX

X

Le ventre noué, Aqua fixa la porte avec appréhension. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne s'était placé en travers de son chemin, ni ne l'avait remarqué. Le bureau d'Ansem le Sage ainsi que sa salle d'ordinateur étaient déserts, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait le champ libre. Enfin, pour l'instant... Cependant, elle devait faire vite, car des caméras avaient sans doute été installées dans chaque recoin de la forteresse. Pour ne pas être reconnue, Aqua avait emprunté un manteau de l'Organisation. Ainsi, les personnes qui surveillaient ce lieu ne verraient pas son visage... et cherchaient dans la mauvaise direction.

Elle n'était pas prête à se montrer aux mondes. De plus, ce n'était pas certain qu'elle ne retournerait pas aux ténèbres, surtout si elle échouait à ramener Xemnas... La jeune guerrière sentit une boule d'angoisse lui obstruer la gorge. Elle déglutit péniblement pour l'en déloger, sans succès. Elle finit par s'étrangler à force d'insister, ce qui la poussa à abandonner. Elle tendit la Keyblade d'Eraqus devant elle et, comme pour les appartements de Xemnas, la porte ne lui résista pas. Aqua retint son souffle et entra dans la salle.

Le blanc accueillit ses yeux, qu'elle dut fermer un moment pour ne pas être aveuglée. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue de nouveau à la Citadelle. Elle avait de quoi être désorientée... Lorsqu'elle put enfin regarder les détails de la pièce, Aqua eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine : son Armure, soutenue par des chaînes noires, à quelques pas d'elle. Et sa Keyblade, dans le coin... Toutes les deux se trouvaient bel et bien là, intactes. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'elles attendaient leur maîtresse... Cette dernière tomba à genoux et plaça ses mains devant ses yeux. Un liquide chaud ne tarda pas à envahir ses joues. Aqua pleurait de soulagement; elle accueillait de nouveau l'espoir en elle. Tout irait bien, à présent.

Elle désinvoqua la Keyblade d'Eraqus, s'approcha de la sienne, qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Celle-ci, en réponse, brilla d'une douce lumière bleue, puis disparut. Aqua sourit. Son arme l'avait reconnue, même après autant d'années de séparation. Maintenant, elle en possédait deux. Comme Roxas... En pensant à lui, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et serra les paupières avec force. Il ressemblait tellement à Ventus, d'après la photo qu'elle avait pu voir sur l'ordinateur de la Citadelle... mais ce n'était pas lui. Peut-être avait-il hébergé temporairement le cœur du jeune garçon, avant qu'il ne retourne en Sora.

Aqua s'approcha de son Armure. Les chaînes bougèrent alors lentement, loin de la main qu'elle tendait en avant. Elle leva un sourcil, posa sa paume sur une épaulette. Pour seule réaction, l'une d'elles se brisa en un bruit assourdissant. Elle comprit : comme elle était la propriétaire légitime de l'Armure, ces chaînes issues du néant n'avaient plus lieu d'exister, leur rôle se cantonnant à « protéger ». Toutes finirent par pendre dans le vide, ou bien par échouer au sol. Aqua plaça sa main sur le devant de l'Armure. Bientôt, cette dernière suivit le même chemin que la Keyblade, sauf qu'il resta une seule de ses pièces. Elle s'attachait à l'une de ses manches volantes, jadis...

Aqua s'en saisit et la remit à sa place, avec des gestes emplis de solennité, malgré son état de nervosité extrême. Un déclic résonna dans la salle désormais vide. Une fois ceci fait, elle soupira de soulagement. Il était temps d'accomplir sa mission. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas. Son cœur se pétrifia, de même que son corps stupéfait. Elle pria pour que la personne qui venait en ces lieux poursuive sa route sans s'arrêter... Or, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Non, ses pas ralentissaient... La jeune femme paniqua. Comment allait-elle pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Non, c'était trop bête ! Elle ne pouvait pas se faire prendre maintenant, alors qu'elle était si proche du but ! Des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur son visage pâle.

Soudain, doucement, les chaînes qui retenaient l'Armure commencèrent à se mouvoir; animées d'une vie propre, elles cliquetèrent pour s'assembler et former un ensemble qu'Aqua ne réussit pas à distinguer. Elle essuya lentement ses larmes, puis recula. Les chaînes s'entortillèrent davantage. Une porte... cela ressemblait à une porte, mais pas n'importe laquelle... Comme pour répondre à ses soupçons, les chaînes se désintégrèrent, et leur énergie vint à nourrir le vortex qui béait dans les ténèbres. Un couloir... un chemin direct pour rentrer à la Citadelle. Aqua avait utilisé le téléporteur dans la salle où menait le passage secret, ce qui l'avait conduite dans le bureau d'Ansem le Sage. Elle portait un des manteaux de l'Organisation, alors elle ne craignait rien... Elle pouvait emprunter ce couloir.

Sans hésiter, la jeune guerrière s'y engouffra, tandis que la poignée de la porte s'abaissait. Lorsque celle-ci tourna sur ses gonds et laissa apparaître une petite silhouette familière, il ne restait plus rien. La personne, qui était Mickey, poussa une exclamation de surprise. Depuis le démantèlement de l'Organisation XIII, lui et Yen Sid s'étaient tellement acharnés à tenter de trouver l'endroit qui renfermait les vestiges précieux d'Aqua... Après des mois de recherches, voilà que la fameuse salle ne contenait plus rien ! Oui, c'était bel et bien cette salle-là, Mickey en aurait mis sa main à couper !

Soudain, il se souvint d'une des remarques de Yen Sid, alors que ce dernier fixait les étoiles. Son sang se glaça. Il venait de se produire quelque chose de très important, ici. Le cours des événements risquait sensiblement de se modifier... et de basculer vers une direction tout à fait inattendue. Sora et Riku n'avaient plus la mainmise pour vaincre Xehanort pour l'instant. Pris de vertiges, Mickey se retint au mur le plus proche. Encore une fois, le destin venait de se jouer d'eux avec cruauté.

X

XXX

X

La jeune femme se retrouva dans la Zone Grise, autrement dit la salle aux canapés. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait baptisée lors de son arrivée à la Citadelle. Lasse, alors qu'elle sortait à peine du couloir des ténèbres, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tarder et repartir aussitôt au Manoir Oblivion. Manger, dormir, se reposer rien qu'un tout petit peu, quelques heures au moins... Tout cela lui était interdit. La Citadelle pouvait à tout moment lui rappeler ses obligations et exercer une pression psychologique sur elle. Aqua soupira de découragement en se frottant les tempes.

Heureusement, elle connaissait à peu près les Entrechemins qu'elle prendrait pour y parvenir. Elle avait effectué pas mal de voyages, notamment pour tenter de retrouver Ventus et Terra, les prévenir de tel danger... S'acquitter de sa mission, qui l'avait conduite à sa perte malgré tous ses efforts pour que cela n'arrive pas. Quant à savoir s'ils étaient verrouillés... il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le vérifier. Aussi, elle allait utiliser son titre de Maîtresse de la Keyblade, alors que depuis sa chute dans les ténèbres, elle se l'était interdit. À quoi cela lui aurait-il servi, de toute manière ? Pas à s'en sortir, en tout cas !

Aqua prit une profonde inspiration et invoqua la Keyblade d'Eraqus, qui apparut dans un puissant rayonnement au creux de sa main droite. Selon un pressentiment qui la tenaillait, il était plus que logique que cela fût avec celle-là qu'elle devait procéder. Après tout, leur mentor avait la mainmise sur les Entrechemins, donc c'était avec cette Keyblade qu'elle devait vérifier s'ils étaient ouverts, ou bien les déverrouiller dans le cas contraire. L'arme possédait une certaine mémoire, qu'Aqua solliciterait d'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait pas le choix, même si elle répugnait à fouiller dans quelque chose d'aussi « intime ».

Chose étrange : elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la Keyblade d'Eraqus pour la transformer en planeur comme la sienne. Sinon, elle se serait épargné un voyage au Jardin Radieux même si cela lui aurait fendu le cœur de ne pas récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Eraqus seul, puisqu'il en était le propriétaire originel, semblait pouvoir user de cette fonctionnalité sur sa Keyblade. Elle y aurait été en manteau de l'Organisation, car même en ayant séjourné onze ans dans les ténèbres, Aqua n'avait pas réellement développé de résistance face à elles. Si elle en était sortie, c'était sous certaines conditions. Le moindre faux pas, le moindre contact... et elle pouvait y replonger aisément, pour y succomber. Ah, que de difficultés...

La jeune guerrière la tendit devant elle, ferma les yeux et chercha à s'imaginer l'espace, ainsi que les mondes. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment Eraqus agissait et comment il percevait ses gestes; la réponse lui parvint lorsque, en son esprit, commença à se dessiner une carte virtuelle de l'Atlas des mondes. Surprise, la jeune guerrière faillit perdre sa concentration, mais elle s'y raccrocha comme à son Éclaireuse. Les trajets des Entrechemins s'y modélisèrent, en bleu pour la plupart. Ce qui signifiait une chose : ils étaient ouverts et accessibles sans réelle contrainte, sauf se prémunir contre les ténèbres.

Aqua se morigéna mentalement. Évidemment qu'ils l'étaient, puisque Sora et Riku se préparaient à affronter Xehanort ! DiZ lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des vaisseaux Gummi, qui permettait à n'importe quel explorateur de voyager de monde en monde, et pas seulement les Porteurs. Les accès avaient été rouverts quand son Sans-cœur les avait plongés dans les ténèbres... et depuis, ni Yen Sid, ni Mickey n'avaient scellé les Entrechemins, sauf pendant deux ans, juste après la victoire de Sora sur le Sans-cœur. Bien sûr, ce détail avait été réglé lorsque Sora était parti traquer les membres de l'Organisation XIII, comme le mentionnaient les rapports qu'elle avait lus sur l'ordinateur. Les Simili aimaient se tenir au courant aussi.

Sans plus tergiverser, la jeune femme localisa le monde de la Contrée du Départ. Ensuite, elle désinvoqua la Keyblade d'Eraqus pour prendre la sienne, la lança en l'air, puis frappa sa pièce d'Armure du plat de la main. L'effet fut aussi instantané que les autres fois : son corps fut revêtu, et sa Keyblade, sous forme de planeur, l'attendait sagement. Aqua la chevaucha sans tarder, se concentra, puis brisa l'immense baie vitrée pour sortir et emprunter un Entrechemin. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant que sans doute, la Citadelle prendrait ce geste pour une tentative d'agression. Elle se secoua la tête alors en se traitant de folle. Voilà qu'elle tenait rancune d'une entité qui, même tortueuse, n'était absolument pas humaine ! Son séjour dans les ténèbres avait durement meurtri son mental...


	4. Intervalle du Chaos

_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour!**_

_**Troisième chapitre... et je vais attaquer l'écriture du sixième. Je ne changerai pas le rythme de publication, par contre, afin de ne pas me retrouver dépourvue trop vite!  
**_

_**Merci à Laemia de suivre cette fiction, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes...  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Intervalle du Chaos

Aqua se fit violence pour avancer jusqu'aux portes du Manoir Oblivion. Toute sa chair se hérissait rien qu'à cette idée qui la gela de l'intérieur, la broya au plus profond de son essence. Elle ne se rappelait pas que cet endroit était devenu aussi hostile. Même si elle n'était pas touchée par l'Oubli, comme elle restait la maîtresse des lieux et que ceux-ci la reconnaissaient, la jeune guerrière pouvait sentir à quel point l'atmosphère pouvait être pesante, lourde, sur les épaules d'une victime qui se serait égarée là, à défaut d'être venue de son plein gré. Combien d'innocents avaient-ils succombé à cet endroit néfaste ?

Elle secoua la tête et déménagea ses pensées morbides dans le plus profond de son inconscient; elle avait plus urgent à faire, comme retrouver Xemnas. Pour cela, elle avait une petite idée assez simple : rendre au manoir sa forme originelle lui permettrait de le localiser... et de le réveiller. Aqua ne se sentait pas capable de le déplacer sur ses frêles épaules ! Mine de rien, son séjour forcé de onze ans – ou douze ? Elle n'était plus certaine du décompte des années – l'avait amaigrie. Elle était encore toute en muscles, mais cela ne suffirait pas, hélas ! Enfin, elle aurait le temps de se préparer à affronter mentalement Xehanort, dont la personnalité transpirerait à travers le Simili.

La jeune femme posa ses mains avec lenteur sur les lourdes portes du Manoir. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut entendre l'écho de ce simple contact se répercuter à l'intérieur de l'immense demeure, ce qui déclencha en elle une angoisse inextinguible. Pourtant, elle décida de ne pas l'écouter. Ses états d'âme n'avaient pas leur place au sein de la mission qu'elle s'était vu attribuer. Avec fermeté, elle poussa l'un des battants et se prépara au pire. Son cœur cognait avec force en sa poitrine compressée par un étau. Sa gorge la brûlait tellement à force d'être nouée et déshydratée. Aqua se força à respirer profondément pour chasser toutes ces sensations désagréables.

Tout de suite, ses paupières s'abaissèrent afin que sa vision s'accommode à la blancheur inhumaine des lieux. La jeune femme déglutit, puis constata que depuis qu'elle avait opéré à la transformation du Manoir, rien n'avait changé. Par contre, contrairement à toute personne qui s'égarerait par ici, le hall d'entrée la mènerait tout droit jusqu'à la Chambre de l'Éveil, où Ventus se trouvait depuis plus de onze ans. Pas d'étages, pas d'illusions visant à absorber toute mémoire. Le Manoir l'avait reconnue. Aqua se permit un sourire, même s'il avait bien du mal à se dessiner sur ses lèvres crispées.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la distance au bout du grand hall, tout en piliers et en surfaces blanches, elle fut prise d'une hésitation, aussi infime qu'une seconde trop pressée. Devait-elle utiliser la Keyblade d'Eraqus pour rendre au Manoir sa forme originelle ? Ou alors, devait-elle user de son propre droit de Maîtresse pour accomplir cette action ? Son instinct lui souffla qu'elle verrait ces détails une fois qu'elle serait devant Ventus. Aqua se décida et courut jusqu'aux portes immaculées, qu'elle poussa en haletant. Elle se força à se calmer en s'en rendant compte, puis pénétra dans la pièce.

L'air lui sembla plus glacial et la fit frissonner. Là, devant elle... Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Son visage conservait sa sérénité et son innocence, malgré la tragédie l'ayant frappé. Si on ne connaissait l'histoire de Ventus, on aurait pu croire qu'ici, il dormait du sommeil du juste. La jeune guerrière frotta ses paupières rougies pour se ressaisir. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et fut étonnée de constater que si le temps l'avait épargné, le manque d'hygiène aussi. Cela ne devait pas être le cas pour elle, qui devait sentir le fauve à des kilomètres... Sans pouvoir se contenir, Aqua plissa le nez. Dès qu'elle aurait accompli sa tâche, elle se laverait.

Sa main se posa sur le front de l'adolescent et le caressa doucement, comme si elle avait peur d'en arracher la peau tendre. Cependant, elle s'interdit de continuer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se laisser aller ou s'apitoyer sur celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère. Elle avait une mission à achever au plus vite. À regret, la jeune guerrière recula, puis invoqua la Keyblade d'Eraqus. Les mots permettant de rompre le sort lui vinrent en tête avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les prononcer... et se figea aussitôt, alors qu'une certitude effroyable la saisissait. Si jamais elle rendait au Manoir sa forme première, Xemnas serait absorbé par ce dernier, parce qu'il serait considéré comme un intrus. Et ensuite, Illusiopolis n'aurait plus raison d'être. Terra non plus. Ni elle...

Aqua poussa un cri de rage et jeta la Keyblade à travers la pièce. L'arme rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol blanc, sans même l'abîmer, avec des bruits sourds dont les échos se répercutèrent un peu partout. La jeune femme tomba à genoux et donna libre cours à ses larmes. Pas de honte ni de pudeur, mais de la détresse, de la folie et du désespoir à l'état pur. Maudit Kingdom Hearts ! Pourquoi lui infligeait-il pareille épreuve ? N'en avait-elle pas bavé assez ? Fallait-il qu'elle continue jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche, que sa raison défaille, que son corps flanche et que son âme se disloque ? Un nouveau hurlement de bête ébranla ses cordes vocales. Ses poings frappèrent avec violence le sol immaculé.

Tous voulaient sa peau... Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin des épreuves qui lui étaient cruellement imposées ! Dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas succomber et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ! Non, parce qu'elle ne le désirait pas, parce qu'elle espérait encore et que son putain de cœur cherchait à retrouver Terra ! Aqua se répandit en sanglots amers, alors qu'elle s'avachissait sur le sol.

X

XXX

X

Lasse, désœuvrée, Aqua contemplait encore Ventus, qui dormait toujours avec cette sérénité qu'elle lui enviait plus que tout à cet instant. Ses idées, qui lui paraissaient ridicules, tournoyaient sans fin au sein de son esprit agité et mutilé. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir retrouver Xemnas, alors ? Explorer le Manoir dans son apparence actuelle lui semblait suicidaire. Elle serait confrontée à sa complexité monstrueuse, même si l'Oubli la laissait tranquille. Pour un peu, Aqua aurait subi cette conséquence avec plaisir... pour oublier ses déboires présents. Pensée égoïste, mais irrationnelle... tout comme sa situation !

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, soupira une énième fois. Jamais elle n'aurait le temps de parcourir le Manoir en long, en large et en travers. Illusiopolis disparaîtrait avant. Ou alors, la jeune femme dépérirait de fatigue et de folie dure. Non, oh non, pas de folie douce. Ah, si seulement... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement fort que le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Cela ne l'émut même pas. Au sein des ténèbres, elle s'était infligé des blessures beaucoup plus cruelles... Aqua secoua la tête pour chasser ses dernières pensées. Non, se morfondre et ressasser le passé n'était absolument pas raisonnable pour l'instant !

Distraitement, la jeune guerrière laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à une porte – la seule de la Chambre de l'Éveil, celle qui conduisait vers la sortie. Devait-elle vraiment la franchir et se perdre dans le labyrinthe monstrueux du Manoir Oblivion ? Allait-elle risquer sa presque non-vie pour retrouver le Maître de l'Organisation XIII, alors qu'au final, elle n'était même pas sûre de revoir Terra ? Cette dernière question incarna la goutte qui fit déborder le calice de ses tourments. Oui, elle le ferait, parce que si elle abandonnait, alors elle ne le reverrait jamais ! C'était une certitude puissante, qui dépassait la probabilité que cela se produise à cent pour cent !

Déterminée, Aqua accourut jusqu'à cette sortie, non sans avoir embrassé le front de Ventus, comme pour lui dire « à bientôt ». Lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé Xemnas, elle reviendrait voir son ami, elle se le jura. Droite comme un I, elle invoqua sa Keyblade et la pointa vers le couloir menant au hall d'entrée. Elle demandait aux autres pièces de se révéler à elle, sans que la sanction de l'Oubli vienne l'assaillir. Simple précaution, mais elle lui paraissait nécessaire. La gorge sèche comme un parchemin resté trop longtemps sous le soleil, la jeune femme laissa le mince filet lumineux traverser l'extrémité du couloir étroit.

Bien. Où pouvait se trouver le Simili ? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, avait-il été « absorbé » par le Manoir Oblivion, au lieu de disparaître purement et simplement après avoir été vaincu par Sora et Riku ? Quel rapport avec leurs actions dans les Mondes Endormis ? Des Souvenirs suffisamment puissants de cet être, qui étaient le substrat de l'Apprenti Xehanort, sa coquille vide, avaient-ils été libérés, puis captés par le Manoir ? Aqua se fit la réflexion qu'après tout, cela pouvait être logique. Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Si jamais elle sortait vivante de cette galère, alors elle poserait la question à Yen Sid en bonne et due forme.

Par la force de son esprit, ainsi que par celle de sa Keyblade, la jeune guerrière invoqua le désir de retrouver la trace de ces Souvenirs. C'était la seule piste qu'elle avait. Au lieu d'y laisser les siens, comme la plupart de ceux qui étaient venus au Manoir Oblivion, elle traquait ceux des autres, ceux que le Manoir gardait même si cela n'avait jamais été une évidence officielle. Après, encore fallait-il trouver les bons Souvenirs... Chose non aisée alors que beaucoup de ces personnes, qui s'étaient attardées entre ces murs trop blancs, connaissaient le Supérieur, soit en tant qu'humain, soit en tant que Simili. De plus, certaines de ces personnes avaient peut-être dégradé volontairement leurs Souvenirs, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Xemnas les avait blessées et brisées.

Aqua soupira, se concentra davantage. Sa Keyblade avait mordu la chair de Terra, dès lors qu'il avait été possédé par Xehanort. Peut-être avait-elle emmagasiné des Souvenirs, elle aussi, ou des émotions, à défaut de leurs cœurs. Et alors, grâce à cela, elle pourrait les raccorder à ceux que le Manoir Oblivion détenait. Oui, mais comment faire pour déclencher ce mécanisme ? Eraqus ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela ! Une telle chose pouvait-elle être concevable ? Aqua se motiva en se convainquant que si elle n'essayait pas, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et commença à se rappeler du passé.

Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle se morigénait en croyant que c'était la dernière chose à faire... De plus, une sorte de petite alarme s'éveillait dans sa tête, ce qui l'intriguait. Elle ne pensait pas être sur le point de commettre une erreur. À moins que cela ne fût pour une autre raison qu'elle sonne sans arrêt dans son esprit et ne la perturbe... comme pour dire : prépare-toi. Étrange avertissement. Terra lui avait parlé de ce phénomène une fois, mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais trouvé de réelle explication.

La Keyblade d'Aqua ne réagit pas, mais son intuition lui souffla de prendre ce couloir-là, à gauche. Elle ne réfléchit pas et s'y dirigea d'un pas modéré. Autant y aller doucement, pour être sûr de ne rater aucun indice.

X

XXX

X

Lentement, Aqua ouvrait les portes les unes après les autres. Presque à chaque fois, sa Keyblade semblait vibrer, comme si elle reconnaissait quelque chose, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Néanmoins, la jeune femme sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. La fatigue rattrapait chacun de ses membres, mais elle refusait d'arrêter. Chaque seconde, chaque minute était précieuse. Elle soupirait de soulagement assez souvent d'ailleurs, en constatant qu'elle vivait toujours, donc qu'Illusiopolis n'avait pas mis à exécution son chantage odieux. Quoique, parler de chantage pour une entité même pas organique... Aqua eut un petit rire nerveux en y songeant.

Sa main ouvrit une porte qui déboucha encore, bien évidemment, sur une pièce vide de meubles, de présence, de vie. Toujours ce blanc, qui la rendait plus que malade. Si elle s'écoutait, Aqua enverrait plusieurs attaques de son cru pour au moins altérer les murs, les salir... que la monotonie de ce blanc soit enfin rompue ! Pour un peu, elle aurait presque béni les ténèbres de venir ternir cet endroit... Ses pensées n'hébergeaient en leur giron qu'un immense chaos titanesque au fur et à mesure de son exploration. Le doute continuait de la parasiter, même si son intuition lui soufflait le contraire.

Soudain, la jeune guerrière sentit sa Keyblade chauffer. Tiens, une manifestation nouvelle ! Elle la tendit devant elle... et fut tirée par l'arme animée d'une vie propre ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ébahie, Aqua se retrouva à courir pour traverser la pièce, franchir une porte qu'elle n'aurait jamais vue sans une observation attentive des lieux. Elle s'ouvrit sans un chuintement, toute seule. Elle engloutit la jeune femme, qui parcourut à la vitesse de l'éclair un couloir blanc, qui s'étrécissait... Illusion d'optique, ou réalité ? Le Manoir se jouait-il d'elle ? Quoiqu'il en fût, une autre porte agrandit sa mâchoire pour la happer, et la propulser dans une salle qui lui fit mal aux yeux... car elle était _différente_ ! Et cette pièce...

Aqua crut s'étrangler. La chambre de Terra ! Pourquoi le Manoir ne l'avait-il pas convertie, comme les autres ? Soudain, elle comprit qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment la chambre de l'Élu de la Keyblade... mais qu'elle avait plongé dans un Souvenir. Indécise, elle ne sut quoi faire. C'était Xemnas qu'elle cherchait, alors pourquoi le Manoir la projetait-il dans un souvenir ne concernant que Terra ? Était-il possible que ces deux êtres fussent plus liés qu'elle ne le croyait ? Après tout, la jeune guerrière s'était toujours imaginé que Xemnas, tout comme Ansem le Sans-coeur, possédait l'apparence du Maître des ténèbres, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en plus du caractère.

Elle posa ses iris bleus sur les différents katanas accrochés au-dessus d'un bureau en bois massif, puis sur la représentation de la Contrée du Départ, sur une toile couvrant tout un mur de la chambre. Terra s'intéressait beaucoup à la géographie des lieux, de même que celle des autres mondes. Personne ne l'aurait soupçonné de cela, et pourtant... Il portait une attention particulière aussi à la topographie. Un rapport avec le fait qu'il était lié à l'élément terre ? Les jambes tremblantes, Aqua s'aperçut qu'il y avait sur le couvre-lit rouge... la Keyblade de Terra ? Non, impossible ! Elle crut s'étouffer. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle en effleura la poignée, elle sut que c'était bel et bien réel. La folie seule n'aurait pu accomplir ce « miracle », à défaut d'employer un autre terme. L'arme sembla lui répondre, en vibrant doucement.

Alors comme ça, après avoir obtenu le droit de toucher et de manier celle d'Eraqus, elle pouvait presque en faire de même avec Trembleterre ? Parce que l'utiliser, hors de question ! Terra ne lui avait pas cédé sa Keyblade pour cela ! Aqua en eut l'intime conviction, alors qu'elle s'en saisissait et que lentement, le décor s'effaçait petit à petit pour rendre sa place à une des innombrables salles blanches du Manoir. Son esprit bouillonna avec force, son cœur tambourina avec une rage renouvelée.

La Keyblade la mènerait à Xemnas. Vaguement, la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi ce ne fut pas l'arme de Xehanort qui eût ce rôle, mais elle chassa cette question. Le Maître des Ténèbres en gardait toujours le contrôle total, même si en tant que Sans-cœur ou Simili, il ne pouvait plus la manier. Après, en tant qu'humain, lorsqu'il posséda le corps de Terra, Xehanort avait peut-être pu l'utiliser... Aqua ne pouvait pas en être certaine. Finalement, la Keyblade de Terra la conduirait au Maître de l'Organisation XIII, parce qu'il était la composante des deux hommes. Et puis, il fallait se l'avouer, mais les sentiments de la jeune guerrière avaient dû aussi jouer leur rôle... ses joues se colorèrent une légère teinte rosée, ce qui la fit grommeler.

Enfin, elle tendit la Keyblade de Terra en avant, dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse. Ses attentes ne furent pas déçues : de la même manière que sa propre arme, elle vibra, chauffa, puis la força à prendre telle direction.

X

XXX

X

Perplexe, Aqua fixa sans comprendre l'étrange cocon se situant au milieu de cette salle ronde. Il ressemblait à un bouton de rose, sauf qu'il était possible de voir à travers les pétales et les sépales... si l'on s'approchait, évidemment. Une pureté un peu surréaliste s'en dégageait et imprégnait chaque parcelle de la pièce. Cette pureté paraissait différente de celle que le Manoir voulait afficher, alors qu'il n'était que mensonges et déraison, tout comme beaucoup de choses. La jeune femme s'avança, Trembleterre en main, d'un pas lent et mesuré. La Keyblade vibra un peu plus fort. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa poitrine se souleva plus vite. Peu à peu, elle distinguait une silhouette masculine, qui lui semblait atrocement familière...

Lorsqu'Aqua ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres, elle ne put réprimer un cri; la Keyblade de Terra tomba au sol, pendant qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres en reconnaissant ce visage fin, ce corps musclé, malgré le manteau noir et les cheveux d'argent. Ses hypothèses se révélaient vraies ! Xemnas – car il s'agissait de lui, indubitablement ! – ressemblait physiquement à Terra lorsque celui-ci fut possédé par Xehanort ! Kingdom Hearts, que fallait-il qu'elle fasse, à présent ? Elle qui espérait encore que cette possibilité n'émergerait jamais ! Pourtant, cette dernière se moquait ouvertement d'elle en la mettant face au Simili !

Aqua posa la main sur la surface froide et lisse d'un des « pétales ». Elle se força à reprendre ses esprits, à faire abstraction de son choc. Elle devait le réveiller et tous les deux devaient retourner à la Citadelle. Seul problème : la suivrait-il ? N'essayerait-il pas de la tuer avant ? Après tout, Xehanort pouvait très bien avoir le dessus sur Terra, si l'esprit de ce dernier vivait encore... Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de la jeune guerrière et roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne chercha même pas à les essuyer ni à empêcher leur course folle. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souffrait encore et encore ? Son crime d'avoir pensé pouvoir arranger les choses autrefois était-il si grand ?

Aqua tomba à genoux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la main toujours posée sur le cocon. Son chagrin la noyait complètement et la possédait des cheveux jusqu'aux talons. Ses sanglots se répercutaient dans la pièce en gagnant plus de force, alors que jamais elle ne s'était laissé aller ainsi depuis l'âge de ses treize ans. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents et qu'elle... Son autre main se serra contre son ventre, ses ongles écorchèrent la peau tendre de sa paume. Se reprendre, se reprendre... ne plus penser au passé, ne plus s'y laisser couler comme une pierre au fond d'un étang. Non, elle n'y parvenait pas ! Seul un autre choc pourrait peut-être...

Soudain, un son cristallin se fit entendre dans la pièce immaculée. Il possédait tellement de puissance qu'Aqua s'arrêta subitement de pleurer, le corps et l'esprit aux aguets. Elle leva les prunelles vers Xemnas, mue par son instinct. Ce dernier n'avait ni ouvert les paupières, ni bougé. Par contre, la jeune femme sentait que quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de pas anodin du tout. Soudain, sous sa paume, le cristal vibra avec force, ce qui la poussa à reculer précipitamment. Les yeux écarquillés par une émotion effroyable, Aqua vit les pétales se déployer avec lenteur et une certaine pudeur qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer.

Comme si des fils le retenaient, Xemnas continua de rester debout. Son corps lévitait même un peu à quelques centimètres du cocon. Le cœur dans la gorge, la jeune guerrière se releva et le fixa, comme si elle attendait qu'il la regarde et lui dise un mot. Le bruit cristallin se changea en chant, et sembla enlacer les deux seuls êtres vivants de la pièce. Encore plus troublée, Aqua perdit le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait encore. Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau et sa gorge lui fit mal tellement elle était nouée.

Les paupières de Xemnas s'ouvrirent sur un regard ambré, qui lui parut atrocement familier. La jeune guerrière ne put retenir son bras : elle le porta en avant et invoqua sa Keyblade Larme de Pluie. Xehanort. C'était ce démon qui se trouvait en ce Simili ! La voix grondante, elle avança de quelques pas et siffla :

- Où est Terra ?

Non, vraiment, accueillir leurs retrouvailles de cette manière n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Absolument pas ! Pourtant, son cœur au bord du gouffre la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, tandis que Xemnas la fixait comme s'il était surpris, mais qu'il faisait semblant. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il ignorait vraiment comment réagir. Les paroles d'Ansem le Sage lui revinrent en mémoire : comme un Simili n'avait pas de cœur, alors il ne pouvait rien éprouver... en théorie. Qu'il était étrange de le vérifier en cet instant. Mal à l'aise, elle déglutit, mais ne céda pas un pouce de terrain.

Toujours en la fixant, Xemnas flotta quelques instants encore, puis se décala pour poser les pieds sur le sol. Aqua finit par reculer sans avoir commandé à ses jambes de le faire. La tête lui tournait et son esprit confus refusait de fonctionner rationnellement. Rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait imaginé, rien. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Simili, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Pourtant, elle redressa le menton et réprouva toute panique. D'une voix bien plus grave que celle de Terra, il lui parla :

- Tiens, tu te manifestes enfin, sous forme de spectre.

Elle leva un sourcil étonné. Que lui chantait-il là ? Faisait-il référence à ses conversations avec son armure, dans le dos des autres membres ?

- Te trouves-tu toujours dans les ténèbres ? insista-t-il.

- Je suis là, en chair et en os. Je te cherchais.

Xemnas écarquilla les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté :

- Oh, vraiment ?

Qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Aqua reconnut totalement Xehanort en lui, ce qui aviva la haine qu'elle portait à son égard. L'argenté garda sa position. Un sourire machiavélique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres fines.

- Où est Terra ? lui répéta-t-elle, en brandissant sa Keyblade devant elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il éclata de rire et avança d'un pas.

- Que ferais-tu, si je ne te réponds pas ?

- Je te tuerais.

La jeune femme se surprit à sortir ces mots avec tant de hargne et de conviction. Les onze années qu'elle avait passées dans les ténèbres se ressentaient dans chacune de ses paroles, dénuées de cette douceur qu'elle possédait jadis. Serait-elle vraiment capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, ou bien était-ce la colère et la terreur qui la poussaient à parler aussi imprudemment ? De toute manière, la machine était lancée. Elle ne parviendrait pas à s'arrêter, même si elle causerait à terme de profonds dégâts collatéraux, que cela fût sur Xemnas ou sur sa propre personne. Pour l'instant, il ne paraissait pas s'en émouvoir, vu la phrase laconique qu'il lui servit :

- Une suggestion intéressante, mais tu sembles oublier que pour avoir la réponse à ta question, tu as besoin de moi.

Aqua trembla davantage lorsqu'il exposa son torse à la pointe de l'arme, et qu'il continua de la fixer avec cette lueur malsaine au fond des pupilles.

- Et... moi aussi, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Tu n'as que si peu répondu à mes questions, lors de nos longues conversations stériles, où j'étais le seul à parler. Oh, à ton air, je vois que tu le sais. Intéressant...

Soudain, une douleur violente assiégea sa tête, qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Xemnas recula d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux de nouveau. Une conscience étrangère pénétra dans l'esprit d'Aqua. Non, pas si inconnue que cela... Non ! Que se passait-il ? Que lui voulait le Manoir ? Pourquoi s'attaquait-il à elle ? Désespérément, elle formula toutes ces questions, tandis que la douleur devenait de plus en plus intolérable et qu'elle lui broyait les tempes. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cette torture supplémentaire ? Aqua tomba à genoux et sentit sa vue se troubler, tandis qu'elle gémissait :

- Non... stop !

Xemnas continua de la fixer sans rien faire, songeur. Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de se produire, mais il était indéniable qu'il devait la garder vivante... pendant un moment. Quelques questions restaient en suspens encore, et il les lui arracherait par la force s'il le fallait. Un cri franchit les lèvres de la pauvre jeune femme et le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'elle s'affalait par terre, les yeux exorbités, le corps arc-bouté en arrière. L'esprit au supplice, elle gémissait des appels à l'aide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette franchement à hurler :

- Terra... Ven !

L'argenté la fit taire en lui jetant un banal sort de sommeil. Aqua eut l'impression que son esprit s'éteignait et qu'elle sombrait au plus profond des ténèbres... puis plus rien. Les iris brillants, Xemnas réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce que le Manoir était en train de lui faire subir était étonnant, mais explicable. En tout cas, il devait sortir d'ici. Chose qui se révélerait facile. Aqua y veillerait dès sa reprise de conscience, même si elle serait atteinte d'un mal un peu particulier. Le Manoir lui avait fait payer le prix de l'avoir réveillé, lui, le Supérieur d'Illusiopolis. Ou du moins, il avait prélevé un fragment d'elle pour qu'elle y parvienne...

Lentement, Xemnas se dirigea vers la jeune guerrière, puis se baissa pour la soulever et la porter dans ses bras. Il contrôlait parfaitement la situation, désormais. Il traversa la pièce et entendit distinctement la porte claquer derrière lui lorsqu'il en sortit. Ce fut aussi le cas lorsque ses pas avalèrent l'immense couloir immaculé le menant jusqu'à une chambre, matérialisée comme par magie. Il allongea Aqua sur le lit et s'assit sur une chaise en croisant les jambes avec nonchalance. Il passerait quelques heures à attendre, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui extorquerait ces réponses qu'il cherchait tant.


	5. Cour de la Confusion

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir ^^!  
**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 4. Niveau écriture, j'ai bientôt terminé le huitième! Du coup, mes publications seront régulières pour cette fic (tous les deux semaines, je pense).  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Cour de la Confusion

Vide. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'Aqua ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le plafond blanc. Elle les referma aussitôt, éblouie par cette non couleur. Quel étrange endroit... où se trouvait-elle ? Quand elle tentait de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait avant de dormir, elle se retrouvait confrontée à un immense mur, contre lequel elle se cognait mentalement. Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu... Sans doute qu'elle avait dormi trop longtemps. Peut-être lui faudrait-il un peu de temps avant que sa tête fonctionne correctement... En plus, elle lui semblait lourde. Des restes de douleur se logeaient encore au niveau de ses yeux et de ses tempes.

La jeune femme s'assit tant bien que mal et tourna la tête sur le côté pour mieux appréhender son environnement. Son regard confus croisa des iris dorés, puis un visage aux cheveux d'argent... Elle eut un recul instinctif, avant de se reprendre, puis de se morigéner. Pourquoi cette réaction stupide ? Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme ! Enfin... si, en fait. Aqua le fixa, complètement perdue. Où l'avait-elle déjà rencontré ? Que faisait-il ici, à son chevet ? Ces questions sans queue ni tête tournoyaient dans son esprit comme des abeilles affolées. Ce qui, au passage, amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de l'homme... un sourire qu'elle trouva malsain aussi. Sa voix grave et traînante la sortit de sa torpeur :

- Ah, tu es réveillée. Nous allons pouvoir discuter sérieusement, maintenant.

Aqua fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance... Il respirait la terreur et bien d'autres sentiments peu nobles. Les ténèbres faisaient partie intégrante de lui... mais ce n'était pas un humain, ni un mort. Le mot « sans-cœur » raisonna en elle aussi, sans qu'elle ne puisse le lier à une définition. Pourtant, elle sentait confusément que cet homme n'en était pas un. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

- Discuter ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

L'homme décroisa les jambes et se pencha vers elle. La lueur au fond de ses yeux d'ambre continuait de miroiter.

- Ah, je vois. C'est donc une partie de ta mémoire qu'il t'a prise pour que je me réveille.

- Quoi ?

Qui était ce « il » ? Pourquoi ce « il » aurait-il besoin de sa mémoire pour le réveil de l'argenté ? Elle ne comprenait rien ! Avait-elle affaire à une énigme, ou à une blague de mauvais goût de sa part ? Non, son intuition le lui soufflait avec angoisse. Soudain, une certitude effroyable la paralysa et manqua de la faire suffoquer : cette impression qu'il y avait un mur dans son esprit... qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchir. Impossible de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Le trou noir total. Oui, tout était lié. Aqua ouvrit la bouche, réussit à bégayer :

- Je... je suis am-amnésique ?

- J'en ai bien peur, lui déclara-t-il, avec nonchalance.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quelqu'un qui a des questions auxquelles tu devras répondre, malgré ton amnésie, lui susurra-t-il. Appelle-moi Xemnas.

Aqua se raidit davantage, puis serra les draps en plantant ses ongles dedans, comme si cette action avait le pouvoir de changer sa situation. Que voulait-il insinuer par là ? Qu'elle deviendrait son jouet, qu'elle le laisserait fouiller dans son esprit ? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en était capable. Elle sentait de nouveau qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain... même si elle n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi. Pourtant, il le fallait ! Cela lui semblait plus que vital ! Pourquoi ? Oh, la raison importait peu, il fallait qu'elle le sache. Aqua se força à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle sur ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Xemnas continuait de la dévisager sans qu'une once d'émotion ne parcourût son regard. Pendant quelques minutes qui furent sans doute insupportables pour la jeune femme, il réfléchit intensément. Finalement, cette pièce n'était pas un endroit adéquat pour poursuivre la discussion... Question de stratégie, bien sûr. Un petit sourire naquit sur sa bouche, qui s'étira sur des dents blanches. Il vit la jeune femme frissonner. S'il avait été humain, il en aurait été plus qu'amusé. C'est alors qu'il se releva de sa chaise et claqua des doigts. La pièce autour d'eux ondula, les draps échappèrent à Aqua, qui se retrouva les genoux sur le sol, dénuée de lit. Tout avait disparu comme par magie.

X

XXX

X

Sans être un génie, la jeune guerrière avait compris que cet inconnu les avait fait changer de pièce. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, décidée à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Non mais, à quoi pensait-il, à la fin ?

- Croyez-vous que je me laisserai faire ? Je peux encore me battre.

- Je n'en doute pas. Néanmoins, saurais-tu t'y prendre correctement ?

- M'y prendre... correctement ?

- Tu m'as bien compris, lui dit-il, sans ambages.

Ses paroles réveillèrent un écho étrange au sein de son être. Instinctivement, la jeune femme tendit le bras... mais le laissa vite retomber. Non, elle délirait. Il cherchait à la déstabiliser. Pourtant, son corps lui assurait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse mener un combat digne de ce nom. Sa mémoire ? A priori, non, pas directement...

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? finit-elle par demander, le visage décomposé.

L'argenté éclata de rire.

- Moi ? Rien. Le Manoir, par contre, si.

- Le Manoir ? L'endroit où nous sommes ? Non, ne me dites rien. J'ai compris, pâlit-elle, alors que la logique lui dictait l'évidence.

- Toujours aussi vive d'esprit. J'apprécie, ironisa-t-il.

Aqua grinça des dents et le foudroya du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il, à la fin ?

- Cela vous amuse ?

- Amuser ? Si j'avais un cœur, peut-être..., lâcha-t-il, d'une voix traînante.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de cœur pour certains sentiments, comme l'obsession ou l'avidité, persifla-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Xemnas darda des iris à l'ambre gelé sur la jeune guerrière, qui recula de saisissement et porta la main à sa gorge. Elle avait été trop loin, c'était inéluctable. Soudain, la pression qu'elle avait pressentie se fit ressentir sur sa trachée. Elle ouvrit la bouche et chercha de l'air, sans succès. Il l'étouffait à distance ! Elle avait touché du doigt quelque chose, elle le savait... mais étant amnésique, elle ne se rappelait pas pourquoi exactement ! Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, pendant que la panique enlaçait ses bronches. La voix du Supérieur lui parvint, déformée à cause du manque d'air irriguant son cerveau, mais assez nette pour être perceptible :

- Tu es très mal placée pour évoquer ces sujets, Élue corrompue de la Lumière. Tu es autant coupable que moi.

Aqua chuta brutalement sur le sol après qu'il eut enfin relâché son emprise. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que des quintes de toux secouaient son corps et son âme meurtris. Des larmes de douleur, mais aussi de désespoir. Cet homme abritait au sein de son non-être la folie et l'absence de toute compassion. Pourtant, la terreur refusait d'anesthésier sa raison et sa détresse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle le connaissait ? Pas si absurde que cela, puis qu'il l'avait laissé plus que le sous-entendre. La gorge en feu, Aqua coassa péniblement :

- Que... voulez-vous dire ?

- Ta perte de mémoire t'aurait-il rendu stupide ? Ne sens-tu pas au fond de toi que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ?

- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'insufflez ce désespoir et ces tourmentes ? Vous semblez manier la parole comme personne, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Et si je ne faisais que les réveiller ? enchaîna-t-il, avec une voix de nouveau amusée.

La jeune guerrière se releva et osa darder ses prunelles sur celles de Xemnas. Elle crut y déceler une lueur, mais celle-ci avait eu tôt fait de disparaître.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

L'homme leva une main vers elle pour lui saisir le menton. Elle chercha à se dégager, mais ne le put sous sa poigne. Elle déglutit. Xemnas la fixa avec une intensité qui la rendait malade. Tout son être semblait se réjouir de cette scène... sauf qu'un Simili ne pouvait rien éprouver, pas vrai ? Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres :

- Tout d'abord, nous allons partir de cet endroit. C'est toi qui nous mèneras jusqu'à la sortie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous même ? Après tout, vous nous avez bien fait changer de pièce...

- Non, je ne peux que me déplacer aléatoirement en son sein, que ce soit en marchant ou en me téléportant, rétorqua-t-il.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite... Je te poserai quelques questions.

- Si j'ai perdu la mémoire, comment pourrai-je y répondre ?

Xemnas éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ces questions se passeront de détails ennuyeux.

- Et si je refusais ?

Les doigts sur les jugulaires la firent frémir par la pression qu'ils exerçaient. Cet acte sonnait comme un avertissement.

- Je ne te conseille pas de jouer à ce jeu-là, Aqua.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux. Son prénom... Un flash la déconnecta quelque temps de la réalité. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle ne vit non pas un, mais deux hommes en manteau noir devant elle. L'un la fixait avec un rictus méprisant, et l'autre... semblait l'implorer du regard. Elle se rendit compte que chacun avait des caractéristiques de Xemnas... sans pour autant lui ressembler vraiment. Une voix grave la sortit de cette hallucination. L'homme à la crinière d'argent et celui aux cheveux bruns se confondirent de nouveau, de même que leurs iris ambrés pour l'un et bleus pour l'autre.

- Je peux me montrer très persuasif, en plus...

Xemnas la relâcha enfin et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Aqua frotta ses paupières avec lassitude, le temps de se remettre sans lui dévoiler son trouble. Il ne devait pas savoir. En son esprit, une idée commença à germer. Cet homme désirait qu'elle réponde à ses questions... elle devait gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que son passé et ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Ainsi, elle jouerait un jeu dangereux avec lui. Seulement, avait-elle le choix ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas une femme à se soumettre, ni à baisser les bras dès la première difficulté. Elle releva le menton avec fierté et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

- Je veux retrouver ma mémoire. Je sais que vous possédez certaines clés.

Xemnas leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vraiment ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Enfin... D'abord, sortons d'ici.

- Je te préviens, Aqua : n'essaye pas de me perdre dans le dédale du Manoir.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, lui assura-t-elle sans mentir.

Si elle restait ici, si elle s'attardait... quelque chose d'abominable se produirait. La jeune guerrière en aurait mis sa main à couper. Quoi exactement ? Elle l'ignorait, mais cette certitude s'ancrait si fortement en elle... Elle se tourna vers la porte de la pièce. Elle lui demanda d'une voix dénuée d'émotions :

- Où sommes-nous ? Et quels sont les pouvoirs de cet endroit ?

Le Supérieur ferma les yeux. Évidemment, en perdant la mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ces détails...

- Écoute-moi bien, car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Ce Manoir a la faculté d'égarer ceux qui s'y aventurent, en plus d'absorber leur mémoire. Or, toi tu en es la maîtresse.

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi suis-je amnésique ? grinça-t-elle.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole, gronda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Bien, je continue mes explications. Ta perte de mémoire s'est produite lorsque tu m'as réveillé. Le Manoir avait sans doute besoin de cela. Oui, tu es venue me chercher, pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. Je le découvrirai bien assez tôt, ricana Xemnas.

- Cela ne résout pas le problème : sans ma mémoire, je ne peux pas nous faire sortir d'ici, et j'ai perdu mon droit d'être maîtresse du Manoir.

- Absolument pas. Il suffit que tu lui ordonnes de nous laisser partir tous les deux.

- Est-ce vraiment aussi simple que ça ? renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

- L'amnésie a vraiment causé des dégâts neurologiques chez toi...

Piquée au vif par cette remarque, Aqua se retourna vers l'argenté... mais se tut au dernier moment. Ce petit quelque chose en elle, qui s'était manifesté plusieurs fois depuis son réveil, reprenait le dessus à nouveau. Non, elle ne devait pas le provoquer, ni le tuer. Pour une raison obscure, elle avait besoin de lui. Xemnas, lui, réprima un sourire en décelant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de la jeune guerrière. Les choses promettaient d'être vraiment... amusantes.

X

XXX

X

Le trajet ne fut pas compliqué, étant donné qu'Aqua restait la maîtresse des lieux et avait exigé mentalement au Manoir de les laisser sortir. Comme seule justification au fait qu'elle libère Xemnas, la jeune guerrière avait trouvé une raison qui se révélait vraie, même si elle l'ignorait à cause de son amnésie. Xemnas était vital à la survie du Manoir, mais il devait en partir pour ne pas causer sa destruction. Il n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit, après qu'il le lui eut ordonné. Il ne savait que trop penser de ses paroles. Un accent de sincérité les recouvrait, même s'il devinait que la jeune guerrière croyait avoir menti. Il verrait bien quand ils parviendraient à la Citadelle... À partir de maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer.

Lentement, il se retourna vers elle et claqua des doigts. Aqua resta bouche close lorsque des liens un peu fumeux, mais étrangement solides, relièrent ses poignets ensemble, contre son ventre. Elle était sa prisonnière désormais, il ne subsistait plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle serra les dents et se retint d'essayer de se détacher. Si seulement elle n'était pas amnésique... elle aurait pu prendre l'avantage sur cet être ! Malheureusement, pour l'instant, il possédait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il désirait d'elle. À cette pensée, Aqua frissonna. Xemnas jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et lui dit d'un ton affable:

- Tu sembles avoir froid.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le Supérieur ne fut nullement ébranlé par ses mots un peu provocateurs. La jeune femme se demanda s'il était vraiment incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, ou s'il jouait avec elle sur ce terrain glissant. Après tout, il pouvait être un excellent comédien... ou manipulateur tout court. Il possédait déjà un talent oratoire, même s'il l'agaçait. Plus elle regardait le Simili, et plus elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. Très étrange... Aqua prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda :

- Et maintenant, que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Je te ramène à la Citadelle.

- La Citadelle ?

- Le lieu que j'ai créé pour tous les Simili, ce que je suis. J'en suis le maître suprême.

Ce nom évoquait quelque chose à la jeune femme, mais elle fut incapable de se rappeler quoique ce fut. Toujours ce mur infranchissable, qui la plongeait dans le désarroi... Avec un soupir de découragement, elle musela son envie de parler et s'enferma dans un mutisme trompeur. Dire que ses pensées rugissaient comme des lions en cage au sein de sa tête. Elle aurait presque pu jurer que même Xemnas les entendait, rien qu'à voir les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Manoir sur ce chemin friable et peu engageant. Aqua ne put le supporter bien longtemps et déclara fraîchement :

- Allez-y.

- Quoi donc, chère Aqua ? lui répondit-il de sa voix désincarnée, en continuant de marcher.

- Posez-moi vos questions.

- Doucement, nous ne sommes pas pressés. J'attends d'être à la Citadelle pour cela.

- Est-ce que c'est encore loin ?

- À un couloir des ténèbres, lâcha-t-il, en agitant vaguement sa main gauche.

Aqua ne comprit cette expression bizarre que lorsqu'un ovale sombre se dessina devant eux en fluctuant comme un vortex. Ou plutôt, en ondoyant comme un serpent en pleine hypnose... Un mouvement de recul la saisit, mais les liens autour de ses poignets se resserrèrent. Elle fut obligée d'adopter sa position initiale pour que sa douleur disparaisse. Une entrave efficace, qui assurait à Xemnas qu'elle le suivait de près, sans chercher à s'enfuir. Les pouvoirs de cet homme provoquaient un dégoût de plus en plus prononcé en son cœur.

- Quel étrange comportement, en sachant que tu en as emprunté et que tu as passé plus de onze années dans les ténèbres...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- C'est pour avoir servi la lumière de façon honteuse que tu as connu ce sort.

Après avoir lâché ce demi-mensonge, Xemnas se permit de laisser s'épanouir un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dos à elle. La déstabiliser faisait partie de son plan pour l'amener à être au bord de la rupture et libérer les réponses qu'il désirait tant. Lorsqu'il était humain et s'appelait Xehanort, il n'appréciait les femmes faibles qu'à ces instants précis, ce qui dénotait qu'il était particulièrement manipulateur et dénué de tout sens moral. D'ailleurs, la réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre; elle bégaya d'une voix faible :

- Je... je ne veux pas...

- Pourtant, nous devons le prendre pour aller à la Citadelle.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce fût, Xemnas marcha avec nonchalance jusqu'au disque ténébreux et le franchit. Ses poignets menaçant d'être sectionnés par ces cordes issues du pouvoir du Simili, Aqua n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre en gémissant de souffrance et de peur. En son for intérieur, elle se maudissait d'être aussi vulnérable... ce n'était pas son habitude, et son amnésie ne changeait rien à ce fait ! Lorsque son corps pénétra dans le passage, Aqua crut qu'un seau d'eau glacé venait de la doucher copieusement. Vite, rattraper Xemnas avant de finir amputée ! Elle ne supportait plus la douleur siégeant dans ses bras !

X

XXX

X

Le cœur d'Aqua s'accéléra jusqu'à lui faire mal à la cage thoracique lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au bout de ce tunnel infernal. Néanmoins, la vision qui s'imposa à elle ne lui apporta guère de réconfort... bien au contraire. La froideur et l'absence de vie hurlaient leur existence à chaque ligne, chaque mur qui bâtissait l'immense château dans les airs juste devant elle. La Citadelle... Soudain, la jeune guerrière fut assaillie par une image pendant cinq secondes : un écran d'ordinateur, avec des phrases marquées dessus... et elle, qui tapait sur un clavier... Son propre cri de surprise la sortit de son rêve lucide et amena un regard qui se voulait interrogateur de la part de Xemnas. Aqua secoua la tête sans rien dire.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la Citadelle semblait irradier. Oui, une aura grise, assez large, suintait de ses murs, comme si elle était une entité vivante... Cette idée la fit frissonner d'appréhension et de dégoût. Non, elle devait se ressaisir. Pas question de se laisser aller à des pensées fantasques et sans queue ni tête ! La jeune femme redressa le menton et marcha d'un pas qu'elle souhaitait ferme pour suivre Xemnas, qui empruntait un chemin de verre semblant taillé dans du cristal verdâtre. Elle l'entendit distinctement murmurer :

- Nous nous revoyons enfin... Illusiopolis.

Perplexe, elle se risqua à lui demander :

- Est-ce le nom de la Citadelle ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-il fraîchement. C'est celui de ce monde. La Citadelle s'appelle « Illusiocitadelle ».

Aqua hocha la tête en silence. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une grande pièce blanche, puis une plateforme. Celle-ci se révéla être un ascenseur, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'en tout cas, elle ne se trouvait pas dépaysée par rapport au Manoir... La Citadelle était aussi blanche, aussi vide de présence humaine et glaciale. Par contre, ici, Xemnas était le maître des lieux. Une question assaillit son cœur :

- Est-ce que... la Citadelle peut absorber ma mémoire, ou celle de ceux qui ne sont pas des hôtes désirés ?

Xemnas réfléchit pendant qu'ils empruntaient un escalier, qui sembla familier à la jeune femme. Lui mentir ici risquerait d'être dangereux pour la suite des événements à venir. Mieux valait être franc pour cette fois-ci. Il lâcha d'une voix dénuée d'émotion :

- Non.

Une vague de soulagement envahit la jeune femme. Bien, alors elle ne deviendrait pas un légume, sans personnalité, sans esprit ni mémoire... Malgré tout, pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu ici, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Une poussée d'angoisse la saisit quelques secondes, mais elle refusa de la laisser se propager. Non, elle devait rester maîtresse de la situation, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât. Aqua inspira une longue gorgée d'air, la retint au sein de son organisme pour maîtriser son cœur instable, puis la rejeta doucement, en se forçant à demeurer discrète. Elle réitéra cette mécanique plusieurs fois avant de recouvrer un aplomb correct.

Combien de salles passèrent-ils, combien d'escaliers montèrent-ils ? La jeune femme ne comptait plus depuis un bon moment déjà. Plus aucune notion du temps, de repères... Comment allait-elle pouvoir procéder pour rester elle-même, si cela voulait encore signifier quelque chose ? Ces questions tournoyaient sans fin au sein de son esprit meurtri. Aqua se frotta les tempes et fixa résolument le dos de Xemnas pour se forcer à penser à autre chose.

Ce dernier ne communiquait pas avec elle et la laissait mariner dans ses tourmentes personnelles. Pas de remords, pas de plaisir non plus. Par contre, ce tiraillement qui le prenait de temps à autre se manifestait de nouveau. Être le Simili de deux humains n'était pas de tout repos. Le premier avait la prédominance sur l'autre et l'assurait à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent... Combien de fois en avait-il joué, même si c'était à ses yeux un inconvénient considérable qu'il cachait aux membres qui n'étaient pas au courant, c'est-à-dire la majorité ? Dommage qu'à sa renaissance, ce détail ne fût pas réglé... Malgré tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, qui ressemblait à tant d'autres de la Citadelle. Il posa la paume de sa main dessus. Elle céda sans un chuintement, sans même un souffle de vent. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir où des ouvertures parfois rondes, parfois carrées , ornaient les murs. Des rayons laser gris les obstruaient, comme les barreaux d'une prison. Aqua comprit où Xemnas voulait en venir : il allait l'enfermer dans l'une de ses geôles, et revenir plus tard pour l'interroger en bonne et due forme. Une étincelle de colère naquit en elle, mais elle la refréna à grand renfort de patience et d'autopersuasion.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, susurra le Supérieur, avant de claquer des doigts devant l'une des portes et de provoquer la disparition de ces rayons.

- Y avait-il besoin d'en venir à ces extrémités ? lui fit-elle remarquer, en entrant dans la cellule, contrainte par les liens autour de ses poignets.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, lui répondit-il, d'un ton nonchalant, tout en permettant de nouveau aux barreaux de faire leur office.

Aqua sentit ses entraves disparaître. Elle frotta ses poignets écorchés en grimaçant. Ensuite, elle se planta devant la sortie obstruée de sa cellule et fixa le Supérieur, qui affichait un air sardonique qui lui était familier. Ah, qu'il était rageant de ne pas se souvenir du pourquoi ! Aqua prit une longue inspiration et croisa les bras, en demandant d'une voix un peu sarcastique :

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'évasion.

- À moins que tu aies envie de finir découpée en morceaux si tu touches à ces barreaux, lui répondit-il.

- Je ne préfère pas, lâcha-t-elle, en serrant les dents.

Xemnas lui jeta un dernier regard énigmatique, qu'elle ne sut interpréter. Ensuite, sans lui adresser un mot de plus, il repartit d'où ils étaient venus. Aqua en conçut une rage assez forte, mais encore une fois, elle la réprima. Ces coups d'éclat risquaient de la faire périr ou souffrir à terme. Elle se retourna pour regarder la simple couchette fixée au mur. Étrangement, cet endroit n'était pas blanc, mais d'un gris plutôt rassurant, dans le sens où il rompait la monotonie des lieux... D'un pas traînant, elle s'y dirigea pour s'y allonger et méditer sur son sort. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que cette alternative-là. Peut-être qu'elle débloquerait certaines réponses, ou quelques souvenirs... même si elle n'y croyait pas trop.


	6. Plateforme distordue

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà!  
**_

_**Alors attention pour ce cinquième chapitre: il spoile à mort KH3D! Bien sûr, pour ceux qui y ont joué, vous verrez que certains éléments sont inventés, en cohérence avec ce que l'on sait. Je n'en dis pas plus.  
**_

_**Merci à Packaged et à Dawny-chan pour leurs reviews très stimulantes ;).  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Plateforme distordue

La nuit, indifférenciée du jour, s'était abattue sur Illusiopolis depuis un moment déjà. La Citadelle demeurait aussi silencieuse et stoïque qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son maître. Sa conscience s'était fondue au sein de lui, inutile et presque désabusée. Les choses avaient repris leur cours normal, pour peu qu'elle sache ce que cela signifiait vraiment et qu'elle s'en préoccupe. La Citadelle ne dormait ni ne veillait; elle faisait semblant d'exister, et Xemnas ne l'ignorait pas, bien au contraire.

Aucun repère temporel ne se manifestait au sein de ses murs, car leur blancheur ne variait jamais au niveau de la luminosité, sauf sous certaines conditions. Ceux de la cellule d'Aqua ondoyaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, sans se départir de leur gris perle, alors que le Supérieur lui demandait avec une voix calme, mais un peu moqueuse :

- Sais-tu qui tu es ?

- Non.

Xemnas sourit, recula d'un pas et cessa l'envoûtement qu'il avait usé sur Aqua.

- As-tu envie de le découvrir ?

- Non. Je ne le veux pas.

- Bien. C'est ce que je désirais entendre.

Aqua ferma les yeux et s'effondra contre un mur. Des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres gercées. Son corps, au bord de la rupture, était agité de spasmes et son estomac menaçait de rendre le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans cette geôle. Combien d'heures s'étaient-elles écoulées, déjà ? Combien de jours, plutôt ? Aqua l'ignorait, tout comme elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était vraiment, comment elle connaissait cet homme, pourquoi elle l'avait sorti de son sommeil... Le mur de sa mémoire continuait de la repousser lorsqu'elle essayait de le franchir !

Xemnas la fixa en penchant la tête sur le côté, alors qu'il se tenait à une distance respectable d'elle. La dernière question qu'il lui avait posée l'avait anéantie, il en était conscient. Après, peu importait les conséquences. L'Organisation pourrait renaître. Même avec l'amnésie de sa prisonnière, il s'était débrouillé pour savoir que si elle était sortie des ténèbres, c'était grâce à une intervention de l'ancien lien qui l'attachait à Terra et à Ven, via l'Éclaireuse qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. À ce propos, il la lui avait confisquée discrètement pour être sûr que l'objet ne provoquerait pas le réveil de sa mémoire.

Le Supérieur la regarda encore une fois, puis partit de la cellule sans lui adresser un mot. Tant de choses à faire; il devait agir vite, dans son intérêt et celui de Xehanort. Oui, il considérait ce dernier comme distinct de lui, même s'il était en partie son Simili. Une seule chose ne changeait pas : ils pourchassaient le même gibier, la même idée. Enfin, Xemnas suivait les aspirations du Maître de la Keyblade et des ténèbres. Aqua en avait-elle conscience malgré son amnésie ? Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Il y songerait plus tard.

Alors que le bruit des pas du Supérieur décroissait, la jeune guerrière fixa le sol, les yeux éteints. Xemnas avait fouillé jusqu'au plus profond d'elle pour y extorquer ses réponses, grâce à divers procédés qui n'avaient pas tous été indolores, loin de là. Elle ignorait comment il avait procédé, mais il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle n'eût pas d'autre choix et que malgré son amnésie, elle puisse le satisfaire. Il le lui avait promis, après tout... et au final, pas une seule fois, il n'avait cherché à l'aider à retrouver les fragments de sa mémoire. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour qu'il le fasse d'ailleurs. Il comptait se débarrasser d'elle d'ici peu de temps, plus aucun doute ne subsistait quant à cette éventualité.

Un petit gémissement, un seul, franchit sa bouche et mourut dans la cellule. Reviendrait-il pour la soumettre à un nouvel interrogatoire, ou bien la tuerait-il avant ? Aqua se surprit à espérer la seconde solution de toute son âme. Elle ne supporterait pas de subir à nouveau cet examen qui l'avait un peu plus vidée de sa substance, déjà drainée par sa perte d'identité. Oui, car la jeune femme se sentait complètement étrangère à elle-même... et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger avec le temps. La mort semblait être son unique salut, sa seule échappatoire. De plus, une petite voix au fond d'elle susurrait avec une maigre satisfaction que cela contrarierait bien Xemnas. Une voix chagrine, cependant, comme si elle regrettait aussi de devoir infliger ça au Simili... Complètement absurde ! Devenait-elle bipolaire ?

X

XXX

X

Les yeux dardés sur la forme géométrique impossible de la Lune, du moins ce qu'il en restait, Xemnas songeait aux dernières étapes de son plan afin de réunir les réceptacles dits « sûrs » du cœur de Xehanort. Saïx, Xigbar... Les autres Fondateurs, c'est-à-dire Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus et Zexion, n'en faisaient pas partie. A leur manière, ils l'avaient trahi. Il remédierait à cette affaire, qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer, au nom de leur ancienne « coopération ». De plus, l'influence de Sora et de Riku sur les mondes endormis avait achevé de ramener leurs humains à la « vie ». Tuer leurs Simili n'avait été que l'avant-dernière phase...

Le front plissé par la concentration, le visage dépourvue d'expression, Xemnas réfléchit intensément. Il n'y aurait aucun problème pour ramener Xigbar et Saïx. Ils n'étaient pas redevenus humains grâce à leur condition acquise de réceptacle. La loyauté ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur vocabulaire, mais il savait que les deux Simili ne l'abandonneraient pas. Ils devaient se trouver quelque part à Illusiopolis, ou dans des mondes situés à la lisière de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, alors que lui avait été renvoyé à Oblivion et mis en sommeil après l'intervention de Riku, du Roi Mickey et de Ax... de Lea.

Aqua ne connaissait pas toute la vérité; DiZ lui avait omis ce détail, bien sûr... Illusiopolis avait été réveillée et sortie du sommeil après l'arrivée de Sora en son sein. Les autres réceptacles du cœur de Xehanort s'étaient réunis dans l'espoir de pouvoir en faire le treizième membre. Ils avaient échoué... jusqu'à ce jour. Une dernière chance lui était offerte de mettre en œuvre son plan afin de... de quoi, déjà ? Permettre à Maître Xehanort de revenir, lui qui était le réceptacle principal, le véritable cerveau de la vraie Organisation XIII. Xemnas n'était que le chef des Simili, il ne devait jamais l'oublier.

Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses traits. Il parviendrait à appeler les dix autres réceptacles à la Citadelle... Maître Xehanort ne pourrait pas être ramené tant que les autres n'étaient pas réunis. Et en plus, il ferait capturer les humains des quatre Fondateurs. Aqua, quant à elle... la tuer ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Elle pouvait très bien devenir le treizième membre. Si le processus échouait, il se rabattrait sur sa Simili, qu'il créerait en assassinant son humaine. Il forcerait les quatre apprentis d'Ansem le Sage de l'aider dans son entreprise, en souvenir de leur « collaboration » passée. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Le Kingdom Hearts... Xehanort avait tant cherché à y accéder, à le posséder. Il comprenait, à présent.

Par contre, une parcelle de lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, se révoltait contre cet avenir. Voilà qui était contrariant, car elle semblait se réveiller de plus en plus. Reliquat du passé d'humain de l'apprenti Xehanort... qui hébergea le cœur de Maître Xehanort et celui de Terra. Il était donc le fruit de deux âmes, qui continuaient à se battre en lui... même si celle de l'Élu de la Keyblade affilié à la terre s'était tue pendant de nombreuses années. Xemnas soupçonna Aqua de ne pas être étrangère à ce phénomène. Fâcheuse nouvelle, mais il s'en accommoderait. Il pouvait encore le faire taire sans problème.

Il se détourna enfin de la Lune afin de rejoindre la Preuve d'Existence, puis l'Autel du Néant. À l'aide de ses pouvoirs, il appellerait jusqu'à lui les dix réceptacles de ce lieu – Maître Xehanort ne pouvant se joindre à eux qu'au moment opportun –, qui concentrait plus qu'ailleurs le potentiel pour lui permettre de mener sa tâche à bien. La musique de ses pas brisait un peu le silence sinistre réglant au sein de la Citadelle, dont la conscience s'était fondue à la sienne. Avec lui, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être autonome, ni vraiment éveillée. Lui, le Maître des lieux, son Créateur...

Il posa ses mains sur la fine membrane fermant l'entrée à sa salle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil critique aux autres « tombes » de la Preuve d'Existence. Il devrait veiller à changer celles des membres qui n'appartenaient pas à la véritable Organisation XIII. La Citadelle se chargerait de les faire disparaître. Surtout celle d'Axel... enfin Lea, ce traître. Un bref tic déforma son visage, mais Xemnas ne l'attribua à aucune émotion particulière. Il n'avait pas de cœur, alors c'était absurde... Ses yeux ambrés balayèrent l'espace étroit de la Rampe du Néant, puis la cour ronde qui n'attendait que sa présence. Là où conversait avec la Lune, là où il avait puisé sa force pour chercher à vaincre Sora et Riku... Là où il avait demandé plus de colère, plus de haine... Des sentiments qui avaient habité Terra, juste avant que Xehanort ne s'empare de son corps.

Songeur, Xemnas posa le regard sur les sculptures ornant les murs bordant l'endroit. Le symbole des Simili... il revêtait tellement de sens pour lui, pour ces êtres qui n'étaient pas censés exister. Grâce à Xehanort, ils étaient nés du combat farouche que s'opposent la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Des êtres du Néant... et s'il avait été un Simili normal, aurait-il tant couru après la chimère de Xehanort ? Ou bien, tout comme les autres membres de la « fausse » Organisation XIII, y compris les réceptacles, aurait-il traqué son cœur désespérément afin de le retrouver ? Ah, quel paradoxe... Tout comme le Sans-cœur de Xehanort, Xemnas se disait qu'un cœur trahissait, qu'il rendait la personne faible... enfin, une partie de lui le pensait.

La Lune brisée lui arracha un petit tiraillement au sein de sa poitrine vide. Voilà la seule chose qui parvenait à réveiller cette chose absente en lui. Le Supérieur émit un ricanement méprisant, puis leva les bras en fermant les paupières sur ses iris flamboyants. Il était temps d'appeler les dix autres réceptacles, qu'ils fussent à Illusiopolis ou ailleurs.

X

XXX

X

Le premier à se figer dans son occupation fut Saïx, qui errait du côté de la Tour des Souvenirs. Il était le seul à être resté à Illusiopolis, les autres s'étant réfugiés dans d'autres mondes à la lisière de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. Aqua aurait très bien pu le croiser, mais la Citadelle s'était arrangée pour que cela ne se produise pas. Une vague mentale lointaine, mais familière, envahit l'esprit du Simili possédé. Il ferma les yeux et répondit à l'appel. Jamais personne n'avait su comment les Simili communiquaient à distance, même d'un monde à un autre... pas même les Porteurs de la Keyblade : Sora, Riku, Mickey... Yen Sid.

Un sourire sardonique, le même que celui du Supérieur – que celui de Xehanort, en fin de compte – étira ses lèvres fines. La réunion était de nouveau prévue, et ce bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait. Un bouleversement important avait sans doute favorisé cet événement qui avait été maintes fois contrecarré... Le destin avait-il enfin compris qu'il se devait d'aider les Simili à mettre en œuvre leur véritable but, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la recherche d'un cœur ? Le Treizième réceptacle avait-il été trouvé, ou semblait-il en passe de le devenir ? Était-ce Sora, ou Roxas ? Ou alors... quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le Devin Lunaire huma l'air pendant un instant aussi fragile qu'une goutte de pluie, sauf qu'à Illusiopolis, le même climat régnait sans jamais évoluer. D'un pas lent, mais altier, il se dirigea vers la Citadelle. Il claqua des doigts à plusieurs reprises, selon un rythme régulier. La route principale se reconstruisit devant lui sans aucun effort, signe que les éléments la composant obéissaient à la régénération. Illusiopolis ne méritait pas de conserver un tel état de dégradation, surtout après être sortie des Mondes Endormis.

Le second membre à répondre à l'appel impérieux du chef des Simili fut Xigbar, qui se tenait au sommet de la Nécropole des Keyblades. Pourquoi s'était-il réfugié là-bas ? Lui seul le savait, et ce n'était certainement pas sa préoccupation du moment. Il était temps pour lui de revenir à la Citadelle et d'achever ce qui avait été commencé. Sans se hâter, mais sans prendre son temps, le second Fondateur ouvrit un portail des ténèbres, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour se retrouver juste devant l'Appel à la Vacuité.

Du plus profond des ténèbres, alors qu'il était encore sonné par l'ardent combat livré contre Riku, un des réceptacles potentiels qui avait fini par maîtriser les ténèbres de son cœur, Ansem le Sans-cœur ouvrit ses yeux ambrés et fixa un point invisible, là, juste devant lui. L'Autre quémandait sa présence, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose... Sans bruit, sans bouger, il ferma les paupières à nouveau et se remémora les couloirs blancs de la Citadelle, les Salles immenses, dont celle du Conseil. Cependant, ce fut sur l'Autel du Néant qu'il se concentra, Xemnas s'y trouvant, bien évidemment.

Le quatrième appelé – ou le cinquième réceptacle – ne se comporta pas aussi calmement, ni avec autant de « douceur ». Un véritable hurlement franchit sa gorge et fracassa les ténèbres autour de lui, qui volèrent en éclat tout comme le Palier de l'Éveil qu'il partageait avec son double lumineux. Cette fois, il s'y rendrait la tête découverte; pas question d'arborer un de ces manteaux noirs ! Vanitas retroussa les lèvres, puis se faufila entre deux brèches de l'endroit où il avait été relégué après que Xehanort l'eut sauvé de justesse de la mort après l'échec de la formation de la X-Blade.

L'Inconnu, ou Xehanort lorsqu'il était jeune, qui était en train de contempler l'océan sur l'île du Destin, sentit lui aussi la vague mentale de Xemnas. Finalement, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui de vivre sa destinée... puisque la réunion avait de nouveau lieu, même s'il ignorait comment cela avait pu être possible aussi vite. Au contraire des autres réceptacles, une distorsion temporelle serait nécessaire afin de l'amener à l'endroit prévu. Les règles du Temps demeuraient si tortueuses, même pour lui... Il joignit sa volonté, de même que ses pouvoirs, pour s'accrocher à cette vague et se laisser emporter dans le présent où Xemnas se trouvait. Cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin d'Ansem pour voyager dans le temps.

Quant aux cinq autres cobayes, tous issus de mondes différents qui se situaient toujours à la lisière des Ténèbres et de la Lumière, ils ne dévoilèrent leur visage à Xemnas que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination. Celui-ci connaissait leur identité, mais lors de la dernière réunion, ils s'étaient abstenus d'intervenir d'une quelconque manière. Celui qui leva la tête fut Néo-Riku, dont les yeux avaient viré à l'ambre dès que Xehanort avait pris possession de son corps de clone après que Riku l'eut tué. Le sourire de Xemnas s'élargit lorsqu'il vit qu'Ansem le Sage se trouvait ici aussi malgré la lutte qu'il avait menée pour ne pas se laisser maîtriser par la part de Xehanort qui s'était infiltrée en lui.

Terranort fixa le Supérieur d'un œil complètement vide. Il était l'un des rares à être complètement sous le joug de Xehanort. Il n'hébergeait que le cœur mutilé de Terra, qui étaient en sommeil et complètement écrasé par le Maître des ténèbres, information que tout le monde ignorait... sauf Xemnas. Son enveloppe charnelle n'était maintenue que par ce facteur-là, car contre toute attente, c'était en Xemnas que se disputaient Xehanort et Terra. Encore un phénomène étrange et inexplicable...

Marluxia attendait aussi, sauf qu'il ne se comportait pas comme d'ordinaire. Ses yeux devenus ambrés témoignaient simplement de la réussite de Xehanort dans la possession de ce réceptacle ô combien prometteur, malgré la trahison qu'il avait proféré contre la « fausse » Organisation XIII. Le dompter lui avait procuré une grande « joie »... Oui, lui demeurait vivant malgré son enveloppe immatérielle !

Enfin, Eraqus rejoignit le cercle formé par les autres. Après avoir sombré dans les ténèbres une fois que Terra l'eût tué pour protéger Ventus, l'ancien Maître de la Lumière s'était fait complètement avaler par ces dernières. Son corps avait été repêché par Maître Xehanort et converti en réceptacle, à l'instar de Terranort. Cependant, ce que personne ne savait – sauf Maître Xehanort, qui ne pouvait rien faire, au risque de compromettre ses plans – c'était que le cœur du maître de la lumière s'était réfugié en celui de Terra, endormi hélas. Xemnas lui-même l'ignorait, bien que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu sentir en Terranort ce troisième cœur.

Xemnas baissa enfin les bras et cessa son appel. Finalement, cela avait duré des jours et des jours, et il avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Il invita les dix autres réceptacles à s'asseoir en tailleur, tout comme lui. Ils devraient tous reprendre des forces pour la suite des événements. Quand ils convertiraient le treizième membre, alors Maître Xehanort pourrait réapparaître.

X

XXX

X

Au Commencement, il y eut la Lumière, qui régnait en harmonie sur un monde unique. Seulement, sans son opposé, incarné à travers les Ténèbres, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tous aimaient l'une sans soupçonner l'existence des autres. Pourtant, elles se manifestèrent dans leurs cœurs lorsque tous se battirent pour s'approprier la Lumière, surtout ceux qui étaient les Élus de l'arme sacrée, la Keyblade. Ceci provoqua la propagation des Ténèbres, qui engloutit le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Cependant, la Lumière survécut dans le cœur des enfants... qui reconstruisirent le monde, hélas fractionné en plusieurs. Malgré tout, les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

L'Univers ne se résumait pas qu'aux Ténèbres et à la Lumière. Le Néant et le Chaos apparurent suite à des événements comme la Grande Guerre des Keyblades. Des êtres, de chair ou immatériels, naquirent d'eux. Les Simili en faisaient partie. Le principal antagoniste de ces bouleversements fut le Maître Xehanort, qui rêvait d'un univers où Ténèbres et Lumières seraient sur un pied d'égalité, avec son désir de créer la X-Blade pour acquérir le contrôle sur le Royaume des cœurs, le siège de tout : le Kingdom Hearts. Quant au Néant et au Chaos, ainsi qu'à autres « éléments-composantes », il n'ignorait pas qu'il leur faudrait trouver une juste place, sans quoi plus rien ne subsisterait.

Le cerveau de la véritable Organisation XIII réagit lorsqu'il sentit Xemnas appeler les autres réceptacles, tandis qu'il errait entre plusieurs dimensions autant temporelles que spatiales, comme une météorite prête à chuter sur un monde vierge où elle pourrait y planter les germes de l'apocalypse. Un espace aussi virtuel que celui où la version de lui-même, lorsqu'il était jeune, s'était réfugiée après l'intervention de Riku, Mickey et Lea. Un espace aussi vide de signification, non soumis au temps... ce qui provoquait de grandes perturbations à l'échelle de l'univers, car le « non-temps », tout comme les Simili, ne devrait pas exister en théorie.

Ce que les magiciens, les scientifiques, ou même les gens éclairés peinaient à admettre, c'était que ces bouleversements devaient avoir lieu, et qu'il était impossible de les arrêter, ou de chercher à les supprimer. Même le Kingdom Hearts l'avait compris, ce pour quoi son ingérence dans cette affaire demeurait minime. Maître Xehanort échappait à son contrôle, même aux Porteurs de la Keyblade, pour l'instant... parce qu'il exploitait depuis le début ces imprévus. Pour combien de temps encore ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à ses fins... ou bien, qu'il fût définitivement éliminé, tout en laissant derrière lui l'héritage de ce qu'il avait provoqué : les Simili, ces zones où le Temps n'avait pas d'emprise... parmi d'autres choses.

À l'heure actuelle, le Maître des Ténèbres attendait, alors que tout comme quelques-uns de ses réceptacles, il aurait pensé que l'occasion ne se présentait que beaucoup plus tard. Il sentait un espoir fleurir. Cependant, il était encore trop faible pour venir rejoindre les onze autres parties de lui-même en plus de celle qui deviendrait la treizième. Maître Xehanort brûlait de curiosité : quelle personne avait été choisie ? Il n'ignorait pas que Sora, Riku et même Roxas ne pouvaient plus être désignés, même s'ils succombaient encore aux ténèbres pour les deux premiers, ou bien que le Simili se détache de nouveau de son humain d'origine. Chose qui était peu probable, au demeurant...

Maître Xehanort repensa à son plan de créer un univers égal, à sa juste mesure et selon les « bons paramètres », dans son entièreté. Forger la X-Blade, du moins la première tentative, avait échoué, ce qui lui permit toutefois de se rabattre sur son autre approche de la question : se séparer de son corps charnel, dans un premier temps, afin de transcender le temps, puis extraire son cœur, qu'il avait cédé aux ténèbres, pour le transférer vers un premier réceptacle qui fut Terra. Ensuite, en faire de même avec onze autres élus. Le treizième s'était longuement fait désirer... jusqu'à ce jour. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Le vieil homme le découvrirait lorsqu'il serait complètement reformé... Pour l'heure, il patientait et assistait d'une certaine manière à cette nouvelle réunion.

X

XXX

X

Le regard vitreux, vide de tout espoir, Aqua fixait un point imaginaire devant elle, alors qu'elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Elle devait prendre une décision pour mettre fin à sa torture présente, qui se résumait en un seul mot : captivité. En tous points, elle était prisonnière, physiquement ou mentalement. Prisonnière de Xemnas, de la Citadelle, de son amnésique. Prisonnière d'elle-même, ce qui était pire que tout. Sans sa mémoire, la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais à se libérer. Le mur dans son esprit lui causait un grand malaise, à présent... elle avait l'impression qu'il l'écrasait de l'intérieur !

Il lui était impossible de s'évader de cet endroit et de pouvoir raisonner Xemnas. Tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de ce dernier, c'était de parvenir à ses fins. Ensuite, il la tuerait... ou lui trouverait une utilité, pire que la mort ou la captivité. Triste fin pour elle. Avait-elle commis un crime si grave pour être aussi touchée par le malheur ? Un ersatz de frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune guerrière, qui sentit une résolution lugubre grandir en elle et prendre le pas sur sa raison, sur son esprit et sur son cœur. Le Supérieur était capable d'une telle ignominie, même si elle ignorait la nature de cette dernière. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire !

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas revenu depuis l'interrogatoire. Depuis combien de temps, déjà ? Oh, un jour, à peu près. Aqua avait compté approximativement le temps en se basant sur l'unique allée et venue d'un humanoïde filiforme et blanc, la tête engoncée dans une capuche avec une fermeture éclair qui remontait jusqu'au niveau des yeux, qui lui apportait les repas. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos et lui évoquait des fantômes de souvenirs, qui refusaient de percer le voile de son amnésie. Un Reflet... Ce mot était apparu à l'esprit de la jeune guerrière en regardant la créature. Drôle de nom, mais elle s'en était contentée.

Elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une arme. La mémoire résistait à ses tentatives de la retrouver, mais certaines intuitions demeuraient. Certaines déductions logiques, que la jeune femme avait pu constater en s'examinant, que ce fût physiquement ou au niveau du mental. Malheureusement, ses recherches furent vaines. Bien sûr, elle ignorait que son arme, il fallait qu'elle l'invoque, et que pour cela, elle devait se souvenir qui elle était vraiment... à moins que la chance ou le hasard ne lui permette d'accomplir ce miracle. Utiliser la magie dépendait du même problème, sauf si elle s'y prenait accidentellement, et qu'ensuite elle trouvait le moyen de reproduire son sort de manière consciente.

Cependant, la jeune guerrière n'était pas encore dénuée de ressource. Elle examina les lanières formant le haut de son vêtement, mais abandonna l'idée de s'étrangler avec. Ils ne conviendraient pas, malgré leur résistance. Il la blesserait plus qu'autre chose, sans pour autant la faire passer de vie à trépas. Le morceau de métal recouvrant l'une de ses manches volantes ne coupait pas, alors il était inutile de chercher à se taillader les veines. Se mordre paraissait une bonne idée, mais ses dents ne trancheraient jamais assez la chair de ses poignets, même si elle réussissait à percer une artère.

Lasse, Aqua finit par admettre qu'elle ne possédait rien qui puisse régler définitivement son problème. Un soupir à fendre l'âme franchit sa gorge, puis sa bouche gercée. Xemnas avait-il réfléchi à cette éventualité ? Peut-être pas. En tout cas, il lui était impossible de lui damer le pion ! Le Destin avait décidé de la maudire jusqu'au bout et de ne pas abréger son agonie déjà bien avancée. Pour un peu, elle en aurait crié de rage et de frustration ! Cela lui aurait fait un bien fou, bon sang !

Soudain, le courage qui l'avait abandonnée lui revint lorsqu'elle posa les yeux le plateau que le Reflet lui avait laissé... il y a de cela un jour, maintenant. Une vieille notion rescapée de sa mémoire mutilée lui rappela qu'un être vivant mourrait au bout de trois jours s'il ne s'hydratait pas. Un trépas douloureux, certes... mais Aqua n'en avait cure. Xemnas l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Résolue, elle vida l'eau de la cruche pour ne pas être tentée en la jetant sur les barreaux lasers, qui émirent un chuintement tandis que l'eau s'évaporait à leur contact. Ensuite, elle repoussa le plateau-repas le plus loin qu'elle le put à travers le minuscule espace visible sous la « porte-laser ».

Enfin, elle se coucha sur son lit et fixa le plafond en attendant la mort, pendant que Xemnas appelait les réceptacles jusqu'à lui et que l'aube du deuxième jour débutait.


	7. Passage du Cercle de la Vie

_**Note de l'auteur : Hello,  
**_

_**Chapitre 6! Celui-là est riche en événements aussi, vous verrez. Merci à Laemia et à Dawny-chan pour leurs reviews!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Passage du Cercle de la Vie

Quelques jours plus tard, Eraqus marchait d'un pas lent et mesuré jusqu'à la porte ronde menant aux cellules de la Citadelle. Il plaqua la main sur la surface froide et lisse. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un chuintement, sans un souffle de vent. Xemnas lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait, alors il obéissait sans discuter ou poser de questions. Sans personnalité, le cœur endormi dans le corps de Terranort, il était la personne adéquate pour cette tâche. De plus, Xemnas pensait qu'il serait tellement amusant de voir la jeune femme et son ancien mentor se croiser sans se reconnaître. Bien sûr, Eraqus n'était pas conscient de ces pensées, qui n'appartenaient qu'au Supérieur.

Le visage sans expression, il inspecta les cellules une à une avec minutie avant de tomber sur celle où Aqua était censée se trouver. Il claqua des doigts pour provoquer la disparition des lasers barrant l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers une forme allongée dans un coin de la cellule. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se redresser... sans résultat. L'homme la plaça sur le dos pour lui donner quelques gifles, qui restèrent sans effet. Il porta alors ses doigts à sa carotide et prit son pouls, tout en informant mentalement Xemnas de la situation. Aucun battement. Sans fléchir, il ferma les yeux et se prépara à envoyer une vague d'énergie pour faire repartir l'organe, qui s'était arrêté il y a peu de temps heureusement.

Larxene, la numéro XII de la « fausse » Organisation, possédait le pouvoir de l'électricité. En tant que maître de la Lumière, Eraqus avait hérité aussi de la foudre, car cette dernière n'était qu'une forme de lumière, après tout, même si elle résultait d'interactions entre deux nuages, qu'ils soient composés d'eau ou de ténèbres. Les autres réceptacles détenaient leur propre attaque élémentaire, en plus de leur arme de prédilection. C'est par un choc électrique qu'il parvint à réanimer le cœur d'Aqua, dont le corps était plus qu'affaibli néanmoins. Son esprit avait sombré dans le coma le plus profond, et il n'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Xemnas serait sans doute contrarié, mais il trouverait une solution.

Un cliquetis, discret mais audible, se fit entendre derrière son dos. Malgré tout, Eraqus ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était que Xigbar, qui fit disparaître ses arbalètes-uzis d'un seul mouvement, puis s'agenouilla à son tour vers la jeune femme pour la fixer d'un air moqueur. Son unique œil doré battit quelques secondes, puis un sourire carnassier fendit ses lèvres. Xemnas possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac...

- Comme on se retrouve, petite guerrière...

Un ricanement franchit sa gorge, mais Eraqus ne réagit pas. Indifférence, joie, tristesse, colère... Rien ne l'atteignait, puisqu'il ne ressentait rien, n'était pas réellement vivant. Une parfaite coquille vide... Un robot humain bien huilé, bien obéissant. L'Archer le fixa, pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à se construire un avis positif sur cet être aussi vif qu'un légume. Au bout de longues secondes, il lui déclara, mi-figue mi-raisin :

- Eh bien ? Tu ne salues pas ton ancienne élève ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un corps vide, sans cœur, sans âme.

Xigbar ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, comme pour savourer une victoire personnelle. Pourtant, en lui, un autre être semblait se réveiller pour le contrer. Il renifla en l'ignorant comme il le faisait depuis bien plus de onze ans. Comme il était étrange que son âme d'origine réagisse maintenant, comme pour Xemnas. Était-ce aussi le cas pour les autres réceptacles ? L'Archer secoua la tête; de toute manière, ce phénomène ne durerait pas. Maître Xehanort serait bientôt parmi eux, et ils prendraient enfin le contrôle des mondes et du Kingdom Hearts. Il carra les épaules, puis plaça ses mains sous le corps d'Aqua pour la soulever.

- Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour l'aliter. Il faut la faire revenir.

Eraqus ne hocha même pas la tête. Xigbar le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de soupirer :

- Tu n'es pas très amusant. Ah, c'est l'inconvénient d'être un légume...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il porta la jeune guerrière comme une patate, puis se téléporta avec elle dans l'infirmerie. Eraqus le suivit sans se poser de questions en ouvrant un couloir des ténèbres. S'il avait été en possession de son cœur, il aurait hurlé.

X

XXX

X

Le jeune Xehanort passa un scanner portatif au-dessus du corps d'Aqua. Une lueur bleue émergea de l'appareil plat, fin et carré, puis s'élargit pour l'englober entièrement. Il ressemblait de loin à un disque dur externe et semblait ronronner dans la main de son porteur, qui était absorbé par sa tâche. Saïx, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, croisait les bras en arborant une expression impénétrable. Son regard d'ambre ne cillait pas sous le mouvement perpétuel de la lumière du scanner, qui se concentrait désormais vers la tête de la jeune guerrière. Sa voix monotone brisa le silence des lieux :

- Comment peut-on la sortir de sa catatonie ?

- Je l'ignore, Saïx. Son corps est très affaibli et ne peut plus subvenir seul à ses besoins.

- Si j'ai bien compris, elle s'est affamée pour mourir.

- C'est exact, lâcha le jeune Xehanort, alors que le scanner cessait son analyse.

- Voilà un fait bien curieux.

- Il faut savoir que lorsqu'elle a réveillé Xemnas, elle a donné une partie de sa mémoire à Oblivion. Cela peut expliquer ce comportement particulier. De plus, elle ne cachait aucune arme, aucun poison sur elle pour mettre fin à ses jours plus efficacement.

- Xemnas l'aurait-il conduit à ces pensées-là ?

- Je crois qu'il a cherché surtout à affaiblir encore plus son esprit pour en avoir entièrement le contrôle. Cependant, malgré son amnésie, Aqua possède une force de caractère hors du commun.

Le jeune Xehanort posa le scanner sur la table la plus proche, puis fixa d'un œil songeur la jeune guerrière, qui gisait sur son lit d'hôpital. Une mêlée de fils plongeait en son corps pour la maintenir en vie. Les « bip » des machines restaient néanmoins discrets, tout comme la technologie Simili en règle générale. Elle ressemblait à une proie prise dans la toile d'une araignée particulièrement retorse. Le Devin Lunaire claqua des doigts pour la recouvrir avec un drap léger.

- Elle ne désirait pas se soumettre à Xemnas, même en ayant perdu la mémoire. Son seul moyen de contrer ses projets, même si elle ne les connaît pas, c'était de se donner la mort.

- Hm. Je peux dire qu'elle y est parvenue.

Le jeune Xehanort hocha la tête.

- Son temps est compté. Xemnas ne sera pas très heureux de l'apprendre.

- Mais si elle meurt, sa Simili pourrait nous convenir pour être le treizième réceptacle, non ?

- Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle produise un Simili, voilà où est le problème, lui expliqua l'argenté.

- Ceci est contrariant. Quelle est la raison de cette éventualité ?

- Cela fait plus de onze ans qu'elle erre dans les ténèbres. Elle a développé une forme de résistance à ces dernières, et l'une des conséquences possibles est que sa Simili reste encrée en elle et meurt en même temps qu'elle.

Saïx fronça les sourcils.

- Cela s'est-il déjà produit auparavant ?

- Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que mon moi du futur a été confronté à ce phénomène en créant les premiers Simili. Vous, les membres de la « fausse » Organisation XIII, n'avez pas été les seuls sujets de ses expériences.

- Je vois...

Le jeune Xehanort rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. L'habitude, sans doute... Saïx le suivit dans les couloirs de la Citadelle. Un Reflet veillait sur Aqua le temps qu'ils aillent chercher Xemnas. Étrangement, il leur était impossible de se téléporter directement dans ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant, sauf qu'ici, le temps filait à une de ces vitesses... et ce n'était pour plaire à aucun d'entre eux. Le Devin Lunaire accéléra le pas avec le jeune Xehanort qui ne parlait plus.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine, ce qui le contraignit à s'arrêter pour qu'il cesse. Il serra les dents, plissa les yeux. Une partie de lui se réveillait, se rebellait. Comme pour Xigbar... et comme pour Ansem le Sage ou Vanitas. Le phénomène ne dura pas, mais Saïx le comprit comme un avertissement : ils devaient au plus vite procéder à la conversion du treizième réceptacle pour faire revenir Maître Xehanort. Le cœur de ce dernier avait beau être puissant, il ne parvenait pas totalement à évincer ceux des êtres originels qu'il avait parasités.

Le jeune Xehanort aboutit à la même conclusion lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers le Devin Lunaire. Lui n'avait pas ce problème, puisqu'il était la version jeune du Maître des ténèbres. Cependant, il s'en posait un autre, qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Il n'était pas encore un maître, ni même un apprenti du maître d'Eraqus lorsque son double du futur était venu le chercher... donc les ténèbres ne l'avaient pas encore touché. Son caractère n'était pas le même à ce moment-là. À la base, il n'était pas destiné à devenir lui-même un réceptacle du cœur de Maître Xehanort, mais ce dernier avait décidé qu'il ferait parfaitement l'affaire, même si pour cela, il avait dû défier les lois du temps.

Il poursuivit sa route après s'être assuré que Saïx avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Oui, le temps était compté, mais pas seulement pour Aqua. Tous les réceptacles étaient concernés par ce problème, qu'ils devaient résoudre au plus vite.

X

XXX

X

Terranort n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Xemnas vint le chercher avec Saïx. Ils comptaient s'assurer que les cœurs qu'il hébergeait se trouvaient toujours endormis. Le Supérieur avait été très clair sur une chose : plusieurs paramètres influençaient le réveil des cœurs des êtres originels que Maître Xehanort avait choisis comme réceptacle. Aqua en représentait un assez important, mais la réunion à visages découvert de tous les membres aussi. Enfin, ce qu'Aqua avait fait à Oblivion n'était pas resté lettre morte.

Terra luttait en lui pendant que son cœur vivotait en Terranort. La logique voulait que cela ne fût pas possible, alors il devait trouver pourquoi cela se produisait. Le Devin Lunaire était bien de cet avis, et en utilisant son pouvoir et son élément, ils dénicheraient sans doute une piste. La capture des quatre membres Fondateurs avait été confiée à Ansem le Sage, sinon. Cela pouvait paraître risqué, mais pas tant que ça. Xemnas était intelligent, et en lui soumettant cette mission, il savait que l'homme ne pourrait faire autrement que d'obéir. Il avait beau lutter contre l'influence de Maître Xehanort, cela se retournait impitoyablement contre lui. Comme cela s'était produit lorsqu'il avait cherché à sauver Aqua...

Les deux Simili posèrent leur main sur la poitrine de Terranort, qui ne broncha pas. Ils sentirent le cœur mutilé de Terra pulser faiblement sous leur paume. Soudain, ils perçurent une autre présence au sein même de ce cœur qui leur causait bien du souci. Xemnas l'identifia en premier et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se souvint des paroles de Maître Xehanort lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Terra, dans le cœur de ce dernier. Il avait parlé de Maître Eraqus, l'avait qualifié de vieux renard rusé. Ainsi donc, c'était ça... Voilà pourquoi Maître Xehanort avait choisi Eraqus comme réceptacle après sa chute dans les ténèbres. Il savait que son cœur s'était réfugié en celui de Terra ! Avec Saïx, il fixa Terranort, toujours aussi inerte. Au moins, tout comme Maître Eraqus, il ne représentait pas de difficultés. Par contre, si le cœur d'Eraqus venait à se réveiller...

- Nous attendrons qu'Ansem le Sage ramène ses apprentis. Je pense savoir ce que je dois faire ensuite.

- D'accord, Monsieur.

Le Supérieur laissa sa main retomber le long de son flanc, puis s'écarta de Terranort. Saïx en fit de même, puis marcha jusqu'à la petite baie vitrée de la salle où ils se trouvaient – une parmi tant d'autres au sein de la Citadelle. Songeur, Xemnas se tourna vers lui pour lui déclarer :

- Saïx, j'aurai besoin de Néo-Riku afin qu'il plonge au sein de l'esprit d'Aqua. Il a hérité des pouvoirs que Zexion possédait.

- Vanitas ne conviendrait-il pas ?

- Un instant.

Xemnas fit signe à Terranort de l'écouter et de le regarder. Ce dernier obtempéra en plantant ses prunelles vides d'expression dans celles du Supérieur, qui lui ordonna :

- Tu iras dans le monde du Jardin Radieux et achèveras la destruction des sous-sols de la Forteresse grâce au tremblement de terre après la cérémonie.

L'homme hocha la tête. Aucune question, aucune récrimination. Il ne faisait que ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Le potentiel destructeur que Lexaeus, le Héros Silencieux, possédait jadis, se retrouvait en lui depuis sa renaissance en tant que réceptacle du cœur de Maître Xehanort. Il pouvait même conserver le surnom du Fondateur, qui lui allait comme un gant. Xemnas croisa les bras, fixa Saïx avec patience, puis répondit à sa question.

- Non. Vanitas détient peut-être la capacité de déjouer et de jouer avec le temps, comme Luxord jadis, mais cela n'aura aucune incidence sur Aqua.

- Aucun autre membre ne le peut non plus, j'imagine.

- C'est exact.

Le Devin Lunaire plissa les yeux.

- Quels sont leurs pouvoirs ?

- Ansem le Sans-cœur utilise le feu sous toutes ses formes, le jeune Xehanort a hérité du pouvoir de la glace et celui du vent, c'est-à-dire les éléments de Vexen et de Xaldin, premières magies dont il a usé lorsque son potentiel d'Élu de la Keyblade s'est réveillé. Cela a été décidé ainsi, puisque nous ne sommes que onze, qu'Aqua héritera de la Lumière comme Roxas lorsqu'elle deviendra le treizième réceptacle, et que Maître Xehanort possède tous nos pouvoirs conjugués en tant que premier réceptacle et être originel. L'eau a été échue à Ansem le Sage, ce qui est logique, et la foudre à Eraqus.

- Hm. Donc Néo-Riku plongera dans l'esprit d'Aqua.

- Et Ienzo l'aidera, de son plein gré ou non, fit Xemnas, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Nous parviendrons à nos fins, Saïx, crois-moi.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec gravité. Après tout, si le destin avait décidé d'accorder une dernière chance à la concrétisation du projet de Maître Xehanort, il ne fallait pas le dénigrer ou l'ignorer. Toutes les cartes reposaient entre leurs mains.

X

XXX

X

Dilan était inquiet. Ce que leur avait révélé le Roi Mickey les plongeait, lui, Aeleus, Ienzo et Even, dans une confusion profonde. L'arme d'Aqua, ainsi que sa Keyblade, avait disparu de la Chambre du Sommeil cachée au sein de la Forteresse d'Ansem le Sage. Sa Majesté n'avait pas voulu leur en dire plus, mais il leur avait fortement recommandé de rester sur leurs gardes. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour eux, alors que cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils étaient redevenus humains ?

Pour l'heure, Dilan cherchait les notes d'Ansem le Sage dans son bureau avec les trois autres Fondateurs. Des notes secrètes, qui n'étaient tombées aux mains de personne pour le moment. Ils en avaient trouvé deux, et elles possédaient des informations assez cruciales sur Xehanort et sur les ténèbres. Rien de bien étonnant, mais ils s'étaient empressés de les faire parvenir à Yen Sid pour que celui-ci puisse les étudier en détail. Riku formait Kairi en tant que Maîtresse de la Keyblade, Sora était retourné dans les mondes endormis pour devenir plus fort et repasser le Symbole, Lea était entraîné par les trois bonnes fées dans une dimension temporelle spéciale... Ils se préparaient à la guerre imminente des Keyblades.

Un souffle glacé, mais ô combien familier, naquit dans son dos. Dilan se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair, de même qu'Ienzo. Even fixa avec de grands yeux ahuris le nouveau venu et se surprit à reculer, alors qu'Aeleus murmurait, comme s'il voyait un fantôme :

- Ansem le Sage ?

Ce dernier ne leur répondit pas. Il se contenta de les regarder, l'expression vide, mais déterminée à accomplir quelque chose. Quoi ? Aucun des quatre Fondateur ne le sut; ils eurent juste le temps de voir le souverain déchu lever le bras, claquer des doigts... et plus rien. Le noir complet. L'abîme total.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à eux, ils se trouvaient dans quatre cellules individuelles, deux en face des deux autres, mais aux murs séparés par des lasers de couleur grise. Ils se fixèrent avec effroi quand ils reconnurent l'endroit en question. Les souvenirs de leurs Simili étaient restés profondément ancrés en eux. Even fut le premier à se ressaisir pour tenter d'expliquer rationnellement le pourquoi de leur présence ici :

- Xemnas est revenu...

- Xehanort, tu veux dire, le corrigea Dilan.

- Je croyais que la réunion des treize réceptacles avait été déjouée, lâcha Aeleus.

- Il semblerait bien que non, lui répondit alors une voix narquoise.

Ienzo fixa le nouveau venu, qui s'était fait discret jusque-là, et qui avançait vers leurs cellules avec le sourire aux lèvres. Marluxia. Non, pas tout à fait. Maître Xehanort avait pris le contrôle total sur cet individu qui leur avait causé bien du tort à l'époque de la « fausse » Organisation XIII. Even le dévisagea avec une animosité qui ne datait pas d'hier. Après tout, c'était à cause de ce traître que son Simili avait péri d'une manière lamentable au manoir Oblivion ! C'était lui qui dénigrait sans cesse ses sujets d'expérience... Il renifla et lâcha d'un ton aigre :

- Que faisons-nous ici ?

- Vous manquiez à Xemnas, répondit laconiquement l'Assassin Sublime.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être son chien obéissant, de ne plus avoir ton libre arbitre comme avant ? lui demanda Dilan, en se rapprochant des barreaux le plus près possible.

Pendant un instant, les quatre Fondateurs crurent avoir provoqué un conflit interne chez leur geôlier, qui se figea soudainement et baissa la tête. Silencieusement, Even souffla un « bien joué » à Dilan. Malheureusement pour eux, le phénomène ne dura pas, et c'est avec un sourire amusé que Marluxia susurra, après avoir repris le contrôle sur lui-même :

- Rien, puisque je suis libre.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il leur tourna le dos et les abandonna, sans plus de cérémonie. Aeleus frissonna et déclara d'une voix grave :

- Je n'aime pas ça...

X

XXX

X

La lune artificielle mutilée baignait la Zone Grise d'une lumière toujours aussi blafarde et morte. La reconstruire, Xemnas l'envisageait peut-être, mais personne n'en avait reparlé. Récolter des cœurs se ferait après que l'Organisation fût complète. Une armée des ténèbres, sous le joug de son marionnettiste, qui surveillait toujours leurs agissements de là où il se trouvait, malgré son absence parmi eux. D'heure en heure, le temps se congelait et s'agglomérait comme pour reculer l'instant fatidique.

Vanitas se planta devant Ansem le Sans-cœur en croisant les bras, tandis que celui-ci le regardait approcher sans plus réagir. Sans Maître Xehanort, il ne serait qu'une ombre ou un Darkside, avide de cœurs et de noirceur. Or, il possédait une apparence humaine similaire à celle du Maître des ténèbres grâce à ce morceau de cœur qui le modelait et l'avalisait complètement. Sa nature de sans-cœur se révoltait contre ce phénomène contre-nature, tout comme le cœur ténébreux de Vanitas combattait avec ardeur un autre fragment de Xehanort, mais en vain. Tous deux étaient sous sa coupe.

- Xemnas aurait dû tuer la fille, tu sais. Elle m'a causé bien des ennuis autrefois.

- Oh, lorsque tu cherchais à tout prix à la vaincre pour t'emparer de Ventus ?

- Le passé appartient au passé, lui répondit laconiquement Vanitas.

S'il avait été libre de disposer de lui-même, comme il y a onze ans, il n'aurait certainement pas formulé cette réponse. Ansem le Sans-cœur ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole non plus et aurait plutôt tenté de lui arracher ce cœur de pures ténèbres qu'il possédait au sein de son être. Vanitas ne se serait pas laissé faire et ils se seraient sans aucun doute affrontés jusqu'à la mort. Tant d'événements qui auraient pu se produire, mais qui en restaient au statut quo, malgré la lutte de ces êtres originels dont les natures similaires ne pouvaient pas s'accorder. Vanitas leva les yeux vers le Kingdom Hearts, puis lâcha d'une voix fanatique :

- Bientôt...

Ansem le Sans-cœur hocha la tête avec un sourire cynique. Oui, bientôt, le pouvoir serait à eux. Maître Xehanort toucherait à son but ultime : le Kingdom Hearts, le royaume des cœurs, la source de Tout. Il l'absoudrait et ferait régner son idée d'équilibre en bouleversant tout ce qui était déjà établi. Et eux, ils le suivraient pour grandir, se développer, puis le servir. Ils lui fourniraient plus de puissance encore, formeraient son armée suprême pour parvenir à ses fins. Ils écraseraient les guerriers de la Lumière et les sept princesses de cœur. Ils permettraient au chaos, au néant et aux autres éléments de prendre place dans tous les univers possibles et inimaginables.

Leurs réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du jeune Xehanort, qui entra à son tour dans la Zone Grise. Il ne s'installa pas sur l'un des canapés, mais leur fit plutôt le signe de l'accompagner. L'heure était venue de passer à l'étape suivante. Vanitas et Ansem le Sans-cœur obtempérèrent. Tous prirent le chemin vers la Preuve d'Existence, puis vers l'Autel du Néant, là où Aqua avait été déplacée afin que Néo-Riku puisse pénétrer dans son esprit avec plus de facilité, grâce au fort potentiel magique de cet endroit.

Les trois réceptacles sourirent de concert. Un même sourire inquiétant, froid, machiavélique. Le sourire de Maître Xehanort.

X

XXX

X

Néo-Riku fixa avec intensité Aqua, toujours perfusée des pieds jusqu'à la tête, gisant sur son lit d'hôpital. L'équipement prenait toute la place de l'Autel, mais cela ne gênait personne. Tous attendaient que le clone de Riku accomplisse le miracle de réveiller la jeune guerrière. Disposés en cercle, ils se recueillaient dans une attitude silencieuse et faussement respectueuse. Seul Xemnas se trouvait au chevet d'Aqua, avec Néo-Riku et Ienzo, dont le corps était parcouru de spasmes.

Aeleus, Even et Dilan étaient entravés contre les piliers entourant l'autel. Ces mêmes piliers qui représentaient le symbole des Simili. Ils fixaient le quatrième apprenti avec impuissance, pendant que Xemnas contrôlait l'esprit de ce dernier et l'obligeait à prêter main-forte à Néo-Riku en lui cédant son énergie vitale. Le clone posait ses mains sur son torse et la lui volait sans aucun remords, tandis que son esprit originel était endormi de force par la présence écrasante de Xehanort. Even cracha avec violence à l'intention du Supérieur :

- Vous n'y arriverez pas ! Elle ne se réveillera jamais, et vous devrez annuler la réunion !

- Ne parle pas trop vite, cher disciple, lui répondit Xemnas, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Vous ne parviendrez jamais à la plier sous votre volonté. Son esprit est fort.

- Plus depuis qu'Oblivion l'a rendu amnésique.

Dilan se figea de saisissement à cette nouvelle. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Le jeune Xehanort se tourna alors vers eux, tandis que Néo-Riku repoussait violemment Ienzo et que ce dernier s'écroulait à terre avec peu d'élégance. La mort ne le cueillerait pas maintenant. Le clone de Riku s'approcha d'Aqua, puis ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tout ceci arrive, messieurs.

Le jeune Xehanort ne leur épargna aucun détail. Les autres membres ne bronchaient pas, absorbés par les actions de Néo-Riku et par l'aura de Xemnas, qui s'intensifiait pour se conjuguer à la sienne. Même l'autel semblait irradier, à présent. Ienzo se releva avec peine, mais Vanitas le saisit sans ménagement pour l'attacher à un pilier, comme ses compagnons. Les quatre humains hoquetèrent d'horreur en comprenant le pourquoi et le comment de la disparition de l'armure et de l'arme d'Aqua de la Chambre du Sommeil. Ils fixèrent Ansem le Sage, qui leur retourna un regard implorant, mais impuissant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le jeune Xehanort s'adressa à lui :

- Vous ne pouviez pas empêcher tous ces événements de se produire, vieil homme, malgré votre volonté.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, conditionné par le morceau de cœur de Maître Xehanort au sein de son être. Ansem le sans-cœur laissa échapper un rire amusé... vite interrompu quand ils virent Xemnas tomber à genoux devant eux en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Xigbar ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un « bordel ! », mais il n'en eut pas le temps; à côté de lui, Terranort se comporta de la même façon et attira donc son attention. Il fixa alors Saïx, puis les autres membres, gagnés petit à petit par cette agitation.

La violence du phénomène les laissa pantois et désarmés. Néo-Riku se roulait par terre en hurlant à la mort. C'est alors qu'un objet tomba du manteau de Xemnas, qui cherchait à tout prix à se ressaisir. Il brillait d'une forte lumière bleue et possédait la forme d'une étoile. Une Éclaireuse. Celle d'Aqua, qui semblait pulser comme un cœur.


	8. Autel du néant

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Chapitre 7 ^^! Pfiou, je suis toujours heureuse de voir qu'il y a des gens qui accrochent autant à cette fic. Je remercie Dawny-chan pour sa review!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Autel du Néant

Haletant, Xemnas ne chercha même pas à rattraper l'Éclaireuse qui roula jusqu'au lit d'Aqua. Il était en proie à la plus vive terreur, alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais connaître ce sentiment. Lui, un Simili... Kingdom Hearts ! La lutte qu'il menait contre Terra ne semblait pas prendre fin, comme si ce dernier avait trouvé la force d'éjecter définitivement Xehanort ! Il ne fallait pas que cela se produisît ! Pourtant, en cet instant, le Supérieur était incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, qui le trahissait à chaque instant ! Aqua... tout était de sa faute ! C'était elle qui provoquait cette horreur !

Tout comme lui, les dix autres réceptacles luttaient contre eux-même, sous forme de manifestations diverses : râles, invectives, gémissements, spasmes, crises, hurlements. L'Autel du Néant irradiait au rythme de leur agonie, comme s'il la sublimait. La Citadelle ne souffrait pas avec son créateur, elle demeurait impassible. Vivante ? Non, elle avait troqué cet état contre une rigidité architecturale. Zéro conscience; de toute manière, tout n'était que futilités pour elle. Ces semblants d'êtres vivants qui s'étaient retrouvés en son sein même si ce n'était pas par le fruit du hasard méritaient leur sort, leur destin marchait main dans la main avec l'avenir.

Soudain, une vague mentale effroyable naquit au sein de leur esprit... pour se répercuter avec violence sur les fragments de cœur de Maître Xehanort qu'ils hébergeaient bien malgré eux. Xemnas ouvrit la bouche, qui forma un « o » de surprise, alors que son regard croisait une dernière fois celui de Terranort, dont la main se crispait avec frénésie sur sa poitrine tressautante pour retomber le long de son flanc. Le Supérieur écarta les bras, les yeux exorbités, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, tandis que deux sphères lumineuses jaillissaient de la cage thoracique de l'autre. Elles se précipitèrent vers lui et pénétrèrent au sein de sa propre personne. Esprit et cœur réunis, Terra lança une nouvelle vague d'énergie qui acheva de faire tomber les dernières barrières.

Le corps de Terranort, qui n'avait plus de raison d'être, s'effilocha sous les yeux vides de Xemnas. Fruit de deux physiques humains, instable, il lui était impossible de subsister, surtout que le fragment de cœur de Xehanort qu'il portait avait été détruit par le cœur d'Eraqus. Pour l'heure, celui-ci s'était rendormi lorsqu'il avait rejoint Xemnas avec le cœur de Terra. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour revenir définitivement à son corps d'origine. Terra, lui, n'aurait pas cette chance malheureusement : si jamais il parvenait à gagner contre Xehanort, il conserverait le corps de Simili de Xemnas. Malgré tout, c'était mieux que rien.

Toujours en combattant le Maître des Ténèbres, le Supérieur s'écroula au sol, pris de spasmes, avant de ne plus bouger du tout. Tous les autres réceptacles, y compris Eraqus, connurent le même sort. Pendant ce temps-là, aussi vive qu'une étoile, l'Éclaireuse continuait de prodiguer sa lumière bleutée, encourageant Terra et les autres à ne pas céder. Aqua restait piégée dans son sommeil proche de la mort, le visage figé dans une expression de lassitude. Indirectement, elle avait provoqué cet événement. Malgré tout, son esprit s'était perdu au sein de ses propres ténèbres, constituées d'oubli et d'abandon.

Les quatre Fondateurs sentirent leurs liens craquer; Marluxia était à l'origine de leur contrôle sur elles, mais comme il était aussi « occupé » que ses compagnons... Ienzo fut rattrapé de justesse par Aeleus, qui regarda ce spectacle avec un œil critique. Even s'était précipité vers Aqua avec inquiétude pour savoir si elle vivait toujours. Dilan avait ramassé l'Éclaireuse avec soin et l'examinait consciencieusement. Le plus jeune finit par prendre la parole, alors qu'il fixait Xemnas, puis Néo-Riku :

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais on dirait qu'ils vont retrouver leur liberté.

- Ils ne seront plus les réceptacles de Maître Xehanort ? demanda Dilan.

- Je ne crois pas, même si des éléments me manquent pour expliquer le pourquoi.

- Je pense que cette jeune femme, du moins une partie inconsciente de son esprit, a réussi à atteindre le cœur de Terra. Pour les autres, je peux imaginer que c'est la même chose.

- Elle a une sacrée volonté ! souffla Aeleus, qui s'approcha à son tour de la jeune femme.

- Après avoir vécu pendant onze ans dans les ténèbres..., rétorqua le scientifique blond, les lèvres pincées. Malgré tout, je crois qu'elle ne reviendra pas toute seule. Terra doit l'aider.

- Et comment ? Ils sont tous KO pour l'instant, lui fit remarquer Ienzo, en désignant les onze membres de l'Organisation au sol.

- Ils se réveilleront. Par contre, il faut les isoler. Je vous parie que certains d'entre eux nous causeront des ennuis, lâcha Dilan, en lançant un regard appuyé à Marluxia et à Vanitas inconscients.

- Oui...

Les quatre ex-Fondateurs se concertèrent une dernière fois du regard, puis décidèrent de se mettre à la tâche.

X

XXX

X

Noir, comme la misère de tant de gens. Noir, comme une nuit qui a oublié ses étoiles en chemin. Noir, comme les ténèbres qui pullulent en chacun. Aqua dérivait dans tout cela à la fois, mais cette fois, elle ne marchait pas. Elle errait, était ballottée dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables. Aucun paysage, aucun relief... rien. Pas même un ersatz de quelque chose. Juste cette absence de couleur, qui la comprimait, qui la pénétrait, qui l'avalait. Elle-même n'était que noirceur, sans mémoire, sans cœur, sans âme. À ce stade, on ne pouvait même plus parler d'existence ni de subsistance... mais d'un semblant de rien.

Attendre. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Qui, quoi ? Aucune idée. Aqua ne désirait peut-être pas le découvrir, ou alors cela lui était égal. Elle ne tenait qu'à un fil, pour peu qu'il existe encore. Seule, déphasée, détraquée. Aqua laissa une bulle de lucidité éclater. Il ne lui en restait plus que quelques-unes avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne définitivement. Achever son trépas, quoiqu'elle ignorait si ce mot convenait. Les crever aussi, pour sombrer et ne plus jamais être. Couper ce fil qui la retenait, sauf qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Noir, comme un soleil frappé par une éclipse. Noir, comme les monstres qui se cachent dans les placards et sous les lits. Noir, comme ce qui est ombre sous la lumière aveuglante. Aqua s'abandonnait dans toutes ces évocations à la fois, sans pour autant se rendre compte que dans ce magma de ténèbres, une autre personne s'y trouvait et y agonisait sans faux-semblants. Une personne qui fut un homme jadis, puis qui fut dévorée par sa propre folie et sa déchéance. Une personne qui avait pleinement conscience de la présence de la jeune guerrière en ces lieux.

Maître Xehanort voyait ses fragments de cœur mourir un à un, ou bien lui revenir, atrocement mutilés. Il connaissait la raison de cette apocalypse, et c'est pourquoi il fixait Aqua avec autant de haine. Tout était de sa faute ! Si elle n'était pas sortie des ténèbres, elle n'aurait peut-être pas réveillé Xemnas... mais elle n'aurait pas provoqué toutes ces catastrophes ! Contrairement à elle, il lui était possible de voguer dans cet espace et de voir certaines choses invisibles au regard. Pour l'heure, la jeune femme se trouvait en équilibre, à l'horizontale, comme si elle flottait dans les airs.

S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait tuée sur-le-champ, mais au contraire de lui, elle n'était pas vraiment là. Juste une projection de son esprit... Le Maître des ténèbres se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Non, il ne mourrait pas, malgré ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Il trouverait un moyen de reprendre des forces, même s'il ignorait comment. Le plan de ses réceptacles avait échoué, ces derniers avaient recouvré leur liberté. Il avait perdu des fragments de son cœur, et pour ce qui était de le régénérer... Seul le Kingdom Hearts était capable d'un tel miracle. Tant pis, il s'en passerait ! Il le ferait après avoir mis la main dessus, en comptant sur ce qu'il lui restait !

Xehanort sentit un rictus déformer ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer Aqua physiquement, mais s'il se débrouillait bien, il pouvait avoir une certaine emprise mentale sur elle. De plus, cela serait chose aisée, puisqu'elle était affaiblie par son errance dans les ténèbres, puis par son amnésie, et enfin par Xemnas. Inconsciente de ce qui se tramait, la guerrière ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne le sentit même pas arriver, complètement plongée dans son monde intérieur.

X

XXX

X

Ienzo surveillait attentivement Néo-Riku, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé alors que plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il végétait dans les appartements qui avaient appartenu jadis à son Simili. Eraqus se trouvait aussi allongé sur un second lit. Chacun des quatre apprentis était chargé de surveiller deux ou trois ex-réceptacles. Bien sûr, Vanitas, Braig et le jeune Xehanort avaient été confiés à Aeleus. Ansem le Sans-cœur, Saïx (ou Isa, personne ne le savait encore) et Marluxia avaient été remis entre les mains de Dilan. Even, en plus de veiller sur Aqua, s'occupait d'Ansem le Sage et Xemnas.

Songeur, Ienzo s'assit au chevet du clone de Riku et posa sa main sur son front tiède. Il ignorait s'il avait conservé ses pouvoirs, ou si retrouver sa liberté les lui avait supprimés. Pour sa part, en redevenant humain, Ienzo n'avait gardé que son esprit et son intelligence extraordinaires, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Ou alors, ces pouvoirs s'étaient endormis au plus profond de son être, ce qui était une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Pour le vérifier, peut-être une mise à l'épreuve serait nécessaire.

Le plus jeune apprenti d'Ansem le Sage ferma les yeux et se replongea plus en avant dans ses pensées, alors que le calme des lieux perdurait. Il se sentait encore un peu faible après que Néo-Riku lui eut volé son énergie vitale, mais il s'estimait heureux d'y avoir survécu. Il espérait qu'à son réveil, le jeune homme ne serait pas complètement perverti par les ténèbres, bien qu'il ne fût plus un réceptacle. De bout en bout, il avait eu un destin abominable, et il devait se souvenir de son passé au Manoir Oblivion, ce qu'on lui avait fait subir... Il devait aussi se souvenir de lui, Ienzo, qui l'utilisait vraiment comme une marionnette pour tenter de contrer Marluxia...

Soudain, un gémissement le sortit de ses songeries. Ienzo leva la tête vers Eraqus qui en était à l'origine. Ce dernier avait plaqué une main sur ses yeux et se les frottait, mais il était incapable de faire davantage de mouvements. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à son chevet et posa une lingette humide sur son front, qu'il avait récupéré dans un bol empli d'eau situé sur un plateau médical. Il lui enjoignit avec calme :

- Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité. Ne faites pas de mouvements brusques et ordonnez vos pensées.

- Kingdom Hearts..., gémit le Maître de la Lumière, qui retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits.

Ienzo le coupa fermement :

- Ne parlez pas. Je vous expliquerai tout, mais avant, vous avez besoin de temps pour vous ressaisir.

- Vous n'êtes pas mort..., lâcha alors une voix familière, audible bien que faible.

Ienzo leva les prunelles vers Néo-Riku, qui le fixait avec une expression neutre avec son regard bleu vert qui témoignait qu'il était bel et bien libre. A priori, aucun désir de meurtre, ni de vengeance ne s'y abritait. Ou alors, ce n'était qu'une façade... Ienzo retint un soupir de soulagement, puis lui répondit simplement :

- Si, mais je suis redevenu humain. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis là pour t'aider.

X

XXX

X

Aeleus réagit immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune Xehanort reprendre conscience dans la cellule qui lui avait été assignée, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux autres prisonniers qu'il surveillait. Il le fixa en pointant un revolver laser, qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle d'armements de la Citadelle, sur l'homme, au cas où il prendrait l'envie à ce dernier de tenter quelque chose. Cependant, l'ex-Fondateur se rendit compte qu'il se passait un étrange phénomène, comme si l'air ondulait autour du jeune Xehanort. Celui-ci le dévisagea de son regard aux iris bruns, signe qu'il n'était plus un réceptacle. Sa silhouette se troubla davantage alors qu'il lâchait :

- Il est temps que je vive mon destin, aussi ténébreux soit-il.

Aeleus ne sut quoi répondre; il avait bien conscience qu'il se trouvait bien devant Xehanort, mais avant que son caractère ne soit perverti par les ténèbres et par sa folie. Voilà qui était singulier, lui qui avait toujours connu l'homme autrement. En tout cas, cela prouvait qu'à l'origine, il était loin d'être mauvais, même s'il avait déjà des idées bien arrêtées sur la lumière et les ténèbres. De toute manière, il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses convictions. Riku avait bien dit à Xemnas que ce n'étaient pas les ténèbres qui étaient répugnantes, mais les êtres qui s'y cachaient. Pour la lumière, le même constat pouvait être tenu...

Le jeune Xehanort adressa un dernier sourire à Aeleus avant de lui déclarer :

- Bon courage pour la suite des événements. Oh, et dis aux Élus de la Keyblade de me détruire définitivement le moment venu !

Surpris par cet ordre, l'ex-Fondateur ne put que hocher la tête tandis que le jeune Xehanort retournait dans son époque vivre le destin qui ne devait en aucun cas être modifié sous peine de provoquer le chaos dans tous les univers possibles et impossibles. Sinon, le Fondateur se serait chargé avec plaisir de cette besogne, au risque de se faire invectiver par les Élus de la Keyblade, qui ne désiraient que mettre fin aux plans machiavéliques de Xehanort et se venger de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. On ne plaisantait pas avec l'équilibre de tout ce qui était création et son contraire, en plus du reste !

Un grommellement se fit alors entendre dans la cellule voisine, suivi par une bordée de vitupérations familières, bien que teintées d'un léger accent différent. Non, pas un accent, mais quelque chose qui pouvait s'y apparenter. Aeleus se prépara à affronter des ennuis assez conséquents. Si avant d'être une victime de Xehanort, Braig était un homme mauvais, alors il ne se laisserait certainement pas faire ! L'apprenti d'Ansem le Sage vérifia une dernière fois que Vanitas était toujours inconscient, dans la cellule en face de celle de Braig, puis il se tourna vers ce dernier, qui frottait son œil valide, qu'il ne tarda pas à braquer sur lui. Aeleus affronta un iris vert et pétillant, tandis que son propriétaire ordonnait :

- Ael', sors-moi de là maintenant. C'est bon, je ne tenterai rien.

- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu as fricoté avec Maître Xehanort pendant de nombreuses années.

Braig lâcha un soupir agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. Au contraire de ses habitudes – ou celles de Xehanort ? –, il ne chercha pas à faire de sarcasme.

- C'était une erreur. Il m'avait promis de me transformer en guerrier de la Keyblade... Il s'est emparé de mon cœur, Ael', comme il l'a fait avec les autres. D'ailleurs, je suis de nouveau humain. Bordel, crois-moi !

Il était sincère, l'ex-Fondateur le sentait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque ! L'Archer poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin, en claquant des doigts d'une main et en invoquant une arme de l'autre, qu'il pointa sur les barreaux lasers :

- Comme tu le vois, j'ai conservé mes pouvoirs et mes armes. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait. Maintenant, ouvre-moi cette saloperie de porte ou je m'en charge moi-même !

X

XXX

X

Dilan fut confronté au même problème lorsque Saïx braqua un regard bleu et familier sur lui. Sa cicatrice avait disparu aussi, et il portait la main vers sa poitrine avec étonnement. Cela voulait dire que, à l'instar de Lea et de Braig, il avait retrouvé son cœur. Néanmoins, rien ne prouvait qu'il n'était pas pétri de noirceur et de folie, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant de devenir un Simili et un pantin aux mains de Xehanort. D'une voix calme, un peu plus nuancée que celle de son Simili, le jeune homme demanda encore une fois à l'ex-Fondateur :

- Laisse-moi sortir, maintenant.

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir, Sa...

- Isa.

Dilan sentit un poids s'ôter de son cœur à cette confirmation. Cependant, il secoua la tête et répéta :

- Compte tenu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te libérer, Isa.

Une aura familière entoura le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Il tendit la main devant lui pour invoquer son arme. Dilan recula de saisissement. Il avait conservé ses pouvoirs, et comme la Citadelle n'était pas construite pour emprisonner les membres de l'Organisation, sauf à un endroit accessible seulement à Xemnas... Il crut voir sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'Isa lâcha un râle rauque, puis frappa avec violence les barreaux lasers de la sortie pour les court-circuiter. Ce qu'il se produisit, inévitablement. Dilan recula encore... puis sentit une lame familière sous son cou, tandis qu'une voix chuchotait à son oreille :

- Me voilà libre de nouveau, et vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Zut, il avait oublié Marluxia ! Lui aussi devait être soumis aux mêmes règles ! Et là, Dilan était certain que l'homme ne serait pas magnanime, ni de son côté. Ni celui de Xehanort, d'ailleurs... Il ne servirait que lui-même, comme il le faisait déjà en tant que Simili. Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa panique, l'ex-Fondateur souffla d'un ton calme :

- Marluxia...

- Lumaria, je t'en prie. J'ai retrouvé mon cœur, lui répondit l'autre, d'une voix amusée.

Isa avait disparu du champ de vision de Dilan, qui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui et ses compagnons avaient-ils perdu leurs pouvoirs en redevenant humains, et pas Lumaria et Isa ? Le Kingdom Hearts avait-il décidé que comme ils avaient été réceptacles, ils conserveraient leurs capacités ? Il chercha à se dégager de l'emprise de l'Assassin Sublime, mais ce dernier appuya un peu plus fort la lame de sa faux contre son cou. Dilan retint à temps une insulte qui n'aurait qu'empiré sa situation. Lumaria chuchota à son oreille :

- Je tiens à te faire un petit cadeau avant de partir de cet endroit. Une confidence, aussi. Mon cœur est toujours ouvert aux ténèbres, et c'est par elles que j'ai pu conserver mes pouvoirs. Maintenant, ad...

Un bruit mou se fit entendre. La pression se relâcha soudainement, alors qu'un juron sortait de la bouche de Lumaria. Ce dernier semblait avoir été frappé par une arme, mais qui en était responsable ? Dilan se dégagea de son emprise, et recula avant d'aviser Isa, qui pointait sa Claymore vers lui en lâchant d'une voix glaciale :

- Si tel est le cas, Dilan et les autres ont aussi conservé leurs pouvoirs, même si pour l'instant, ils sont de nouveau endormis.

Stupéfait, le susnommé porta la main à son cœur. Puis il se souvint que Lea avait pu garder ses capacités, qui s'étaient juste manifestées autrement : il était devenu Élu de la Keyblade. Voilà qui ne manquait pas d'intérêt... Lumaria, qui se tenait l'épaule droite qui avait été frappée par la Claymore d'Isa, se redressa correctement, claqua des doigts et recula, tandis qu'un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrait derrière lui. Il lâcha un rire amusé, alors qu'il fixait les deux humains. D'une voix narquoise, il leur dit :

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé un petit combat amical entre nous. Je partirai sans cela, tant pis. J'ai d'autres priorités, mais nous nous retrouverons !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent l'en empêcher, l'Assassin Sublime disparut dans le vortex. Autant lorsqu'il était Simili, ils n'avaient jamais compris ses motivations, mais là, c'était encore pire ! Qui était donc ce personnage ? Dilan lâcha un soupir agacé. Isa désinvoqua son arme tranquillement, lui jeta un regard en coin, puis lui désigna Ansem le Sans-cœur, qui s'était réveillé et semblait conserver sa forme humaine, même si son comportement n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge, ce qui était très singulier. Pour l'heure, il agissait comme sa nature le dictait, sauf que la cellule bloquait toutes ses capacités, vu qu'il n'était pas un Simili.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas de souci à nous faire pour lui. Je vais voir où en sont les autres.

Encore un peu ahuri, Dilan hocha simplement la tête et regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille.

X

XXX

X

Even eut un air pincé lorsqu'Ansem le Sage se réveilla en ayant toujours son regard doré. Il se doutait bien qu'au contraire des autres réceptacles, le souverain conserverait quelques séquelles de ce que lui avait infligé Xehanort, mais il ne pensait pas que cela se traduirait de cette façon. Il croisa les bras et lui demanda d'emblée :

- Vous sentez-vous changé ?

Ansem le Sage parut comprendre le problème tout de suite, car il lui répondit :

- C'est irrémédiable. Xemnas gardera aussi ce regard. Les ténèbres se sont emparées de nous définitivement. Vanitas, lui, est un être de pures ténèbres, alors il est certain qu'il aura aussi les iris dorés

- Ah oui ? lâcha Even, avec circonspection.

- Oui. Par contre, contrairement à Xehanort, nous n'avons pas été corrompus par la folie de nos esprits. C'est difficile à expliquer pourquoi, car ils ne sont pas plus forts que ceux des autres. Peut-être que nous avons eu de la chance...

L'ex-Fondateur le fixa de nouveau avec un regard torve, pas convaincu.

- Et Riku et Aqua ?

- C'est différent. Le premier s'est ouvert aux ténèbres, mais Ansem a cherché à s'emparer de lui. Aqua, elle, a conservé sa lumière et son cœur, lui assura Ansem le Sage.

- En fait, vous êtes en train de me dire que d'autres paramètres pourraient expliquer toutes ces différences, mais que vous ignorez lesquels.

- Ah, Even, soupira Ansem le Sage. En effet, tu as deviné.

Un gémissement provint du lit voisin, ce qui fit lever les têtes des deux hommes. Leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson, tandis qu'ils fixaient Xemnas, qui s'était relevé à demi et clignait les yeux, en regardant attentivement son environnement. Verdict ? Qui était-il vraiment ? Ansem le Sage sentit ses poings se crisper sur le drap pendant qu'il dévisageait le Simili de celui qui s'était fait passer pour un jeune apprenti, lui avait volé son nom et ses recherches... Even remarqua ce mouvement et lui lança un regard appuyé pour le calmer. Le souverain força ses mains à se détendre. Enfin, Xemnas tourna la tête non vers eux, mais vers Aqua. Ils ne purent voir l'expression de son visage, mais lorsqu'ils virent le Simili se lever pour la rejoindre, ils réagirent. Even se précipita vers lui et lui saisit une épaule :

- Non. Elle...

Le regard que l'ex-Fondateur croisa le fit hoqueter de surprise. Pas de doute, ce n'était plus Xehanort, mais un être totalement perdu, qui hésitait toujours entre sa véritable nature et celle d'un jeune Élu de la Keyblade qui s'était laissé avoir par les ténèbres. Il le relâcha, dans un état second, le vit prendre Aqua dans ses bras comme si elle était la plus fragile personne au monde. Xemnas se tourna vers eux, la mine soucieuse, ce qui était choquant pour quiconque l'avait connu en tant que réceptacle de Xehanort. Sa voix, toujours aussi grave et traînante, se fit entendre dans la pièce :

- Je l'emmène à Oblivion. C'est le seul moyen de la sauver. Tout a commencé en ces lieux, et tout y finira...

- Mais, Ienzo et Néo-Riku..., intervint Ansem le Sage.

- Sa mémoire, elle l'a laissée à Oblivion, elle n'est pas bloquée dans son inconscient. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Je l'ignore...

Xemnas avisa alors l'Éclaireuse posée sur la table de chevet. Elle brillait toujours, aussi vaillante qu'une petite étoile. Even se racla la gorge et dit :

- Oui, elle est comme ça depuis que... enfin...

- Depuis que je ne suis plus Xehanort. Even, je t'en prie, ne mâche pas tes mots, lâcha l'argenté, avec une expression ennuyée. Cependant, une partie de lui est restée en moi pour que ce corps puisse survivre.

- Pour que ce corps puisse survivre ? répéta l'apprenti, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Il prit l'Éclaireuse, la passa autour de son cou toujours en maintenant Aqua contre lui, et rajusta le manteau par dessus. La lumière du bijou n'en faiblit pas pour autant. Enfin, il se concentra, ouvrit un portail des ténèbres et, la jeune guerrière dans ses bras, il le franchit sans leur lancer un regard en arrière. Even et Ansem le Sage le laissèrent faire, persuadés que les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Xemnas ne ferait aucun mal à Aqua. Terra subsistait avec force en lui.


	9. Rampe du néant

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour!**_

_**Eh bien voilà ce fameux chapitre. Ne me tuez pas après l'avoir lu, je vous en prie XD!**_

_**Merci à Dawny-chan pour sa review, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes qui me suivent ;)**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rampe du Néant

Le chemin menant jusqu'au Manoir Oblivion ne lui parut jamais aussi long et sinueux. Xemnas se força à ne pas précipiter le pas pour éviter de trébucher. Il portait toujours Aqua contre sa poitrine où un semblant de cœur battait encore. Celui de Terra... le sien. L'ex-Simili, pas tout à fait humain, se demanda toutefois qui il était réellement. Au contraire de beaucoup de membres de la « fausse » Organisation, il n'avait jamais été à demi son humain originel. Juste Xehanort, nom qu'il exécrait plus que tout maintenant. Pouvait-il être Terra ? Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la jeune guerrière. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort au sein de sa poitrine, ce qui lui amena une réponse. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait Terra, et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais, il resterait toujours à ses côtés... sauf si elle le chassait.

Les yeux ambrés fixés sur l'architecture tordue de la bâtisse, Xemnas serra les dents, puis continua d'avancer jusqu'aux portes. Son esprit se concentra, et c'est avec force qu'il demanda au Manoir de les ouvrir. Ce qu'elles firent sans un grincement, comme lorsque Aqua était venue. D'un pas alerte, Xemnas les franchit, puis se retrouva dans le grand hall aux murs malades. Rien à voir avec le manoir qu'il avait toujours connu, là où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie... Enfin, où Terra l'avait fait.

Sa personnalité se construisait petit à petit, à vitesse accélérée, en prenant beaucoup au jeune Élu de la Keyblade. Malgré tout, jamais il ne serait complètement comme lui, parce qu'il possédait une part d'âme différente, neuve, étrangère. Pas noire, mais sombre. Il ne s'agissait nullement de Xehanort, mais bel et bien d'un morceau de lui-même inconnu jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, tout son être vibrait toujours autant pour la personne qu'il tenait contre lui, qu'il désirait sauver des griffes de la mort.

Xemnas se retrouva dans une pièce aussi vide de sens et de logique que le hall, puis dans une autre, et une autre encore. Il cherchait l'esprit du Manoir, quémandait sa présence, sa prégnance. Il souhaitait que ce dernier défasse ce qui avait été noué avec tant de complexité. Il voulait qu'Aqua se réveille, récupère la mémoire qu'elle avait sacrifiée pour lui. Il le hurlait avec son esprit en s'aidant de son affinité avec le néant, même s'il pouvait paraître grossier et immoral. Hors de question qu'il abandonne ! Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle revienne ! De plus, il soupçonnait fortement Xehanort de ne pas en rester là. Il allait s'attaquer à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Finalement, Xemnas finit par se planter en plein milieu d'une pièce, Aqua toujours dans ses bras, le regard déterminé. Il s'assit en tailleurs en la serrant contre lui. Il ne partirait pas tant que le Manoir persisterait à l'égarer dans ses entrailles ! Il avait beau ne pas être le propriétaire légitime d'Oblivion, il devait à tout prix déjouer cette contrainte ! La vie de la jeune guerrière ne tenait qu'à un fil. S'il fallait qu'il cède une partie de sa mémoire pour la sauver, alors il y consentirait volontiers !

Combien de temps resta-t-il là, patient, têtu comme une mule, à attendre que quelque chose se produise enfin ? Chronos se jouait-il de lui aussi, pour le punir d'être ce qu'il était, de s'être laissé posséder par Xehanort ? Non, voilà une idée grotesque, ridicule ! Xemnas ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, puis leva une main pour promener ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune guerrière. Il avait ôté ses gants pour ne pas avoir l'impression qu'il était prisonnier de leur cuir. La peau d'Aqua était douce au toucher, mais presque froide. Pas totalement, mais Xemnas savait que sa température corporelle baissait d'instant en instant.

Immuable, imperturbable, le Manoir ne donna aucun signe de vie. Pourtant, ni rassurante, ni hostile, sa conscience palpitait comme un pulsar. Xemnas la sentait au plus profond des fibres de son corps, mais il ne parvenait pas à attirer son attention. Las, il recommença ses demandes mentales jusqu'à s'épuiser, les yeux fermés, les traits crispés, les poings serrés sur le corps d'Aqua. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il finit par comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Il était à peine toléré à Oblivion, point. À ce stade, c'était Aqua qu'il devait contacter mentalement, même s'il ignorait complètement comment s'y prendre.

Son visage se releva brusquement. Néo-Riku et Ienzo, eux, en étaient capables. Il fallait qu'ils viennent ici. Ils seraient immunisés contre les effets du Manoir, grâce à leurs pouvoirs annulateurs conjugués. Ienzo devait penser que les siennes avaient disparu lorsqu'il était redevenu humain, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Néo-Riku l'aiderait à les réveiller. Ensuite, ils iraient chercher Aqua ensemble, du moins le peu qu'il restait de sa mémoire et de son esprit, pour qu'elle enjoigne au Manoir de lui rendre ce qu'il manquait. Elle en avait le droit et le devoir, puisque le Xemnas qu'elle avait réveillé n'était plus le même que celui qui voulait la sauver.

X

XXX

X

Les Ténèbres, partie de l'Équilibre, opposées parfaites de la Lumière. À côté, le Néant, le Chaos, le Non-temps, puis tout le reste, pas forcément nommé. L'univers et ses semblables s'adaptaient à ce rééquilibrage, ces données nouvelles, mutations d'une Création primaire. En bien, en mal ? Dans l'intérêt de tous, de toute manière. Ceux qui n'avaient jadis aucune place dans ce Tout voyaient ces apostats évoluer. Même le Non-temps ne restait pas figé. Tout était mouvement ou anti-mouvement, même lorsque rien ne bougeait, parce que l'inertie ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Les Ténèbres, constante implacable. Elles étaient poétiques comme sa Némésis la Lumière. Le reste le semblait tout autant, d'ailleurs. Le Tout ne serait pas aussi beau, ni aussi laid, ni aussi indifférent si tous n'existaient pas et n'évoluaient pas. Rien n'aurait aucune raison d'être non plus. Noir et blanc, et le gris et les couleurs... et les ondes, et cetera. _Ad libitum, ad nauseam_, tout existait et tout n'était qu'erreur. Impossible se nommait possible, le contraire n'aurait étonné personne. Rien et Tout se jouaient entre quelques peut-être.

Celui qui fut, est et sera toujours Xehanort ouvrit ses yeux ambrés et aussi brûlants que les Enfers d'Hadès pour contempler le velours oppressant des ténèbres qui formaient son cocon. Non, rectification : leur cocon, à lui et Aqua. Comme une ombre, il était attaché à elle désormais, même si le subconscient de la jeune guerrière luttait encore contre cette présence étrangère qui ne faisait pas partie d'elle. Bientôt, cela ne serait plus le cas. Tel son Sans-cœur sur Riku, il aurait le contrôle total sur elle. Bien sûr, il serait définitif, car au contraire du jeune Maître de la Keyblade, Aqua était affaiblie.

Un plan commençait de germer au sein de son esprit malade et corrompu par ses propres ténèbres, celles nées de sa folie. Xehanort fixa de nouveau Aqua, du moins son dos. Des filaments noirâtres sortaient de ses épaules, sa colonne vertébrale, ses mains, sa nuque, et revenaient jusqu'à lui. Cette connexion spéciale n'avait pu être possible que grâce aux ténèbres présentes chez la jeune guerrière. Xehanort les avait séduites, amadouées, pour qu'elles obtempèrent. Aucune difficulté, puisque depuis tant d'années...

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsqu'il vit une aura bleutée illuminer le corps d'Aqua. Il fronça les sourcils, puis envoya une vague mentale sur ce sursaut de conscience pour le faire taire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce phénomène se produisait, et Xehanort sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil. Bien sûr, il ignorait que c'était grâce à l'Éclaireuse, qui maintenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la jeune femme en vie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis plus de onze ans... Paramètre que Xemnas, lorsque ce dernier était possédé par Xehanort, n'avait pas pris en compte non plus. Pour l'heure, le Maître des ténèbres reprenait la situation en main.

X

XXX

X

Néo-Riku fixa Aqua avec intensité. Xemnas l'avait allongée sur un lit, dans une des pièces du Manoir. Ienzo, lui, leur tournait le dos et réfléchissait aux dernières paroles du Supérieur. Enfin, Braig se trouvait vers l'encadrement de porte, les armes sorties. Au cas où Lumaria s'aviserait de revenir ici, pour X ou Y raisons... Tous dans cette pièce, ainsi que ceux restés à la Citadelle et connaissaient l'Assassin Sublime, le soupçonnaient de toujours rechercher le pouvoir de la Keyblade. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il n'y parviendrait pas sans retrouver Ventus, or peut-être qu'il pouvait profiter de l'état d'Aqua pour y arriver. Braig s'assurerait que pareille chose ne se produirait pas.

Ienzo se tourna vers Xemnas, puis lui demanda :

- L'Éclaireuse, s'il te plaît.

- Que veux-tu en faire ? s'enquit le Supérieur, le sourcil levé.

- Je veux valider une théorie.

- À t'entendre, on dirait Even...

Néanmoins, il consentit à la requête du jeune homme et ôta le bijou de son cou. Néo-Riku s'en approcha alors, les yeux fiévreux, le corps tendu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tentèrent de l'arrêter lorsqu'il s'en saisit, puisqu'il l'examinait sur toutes les coutures. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha d'une voix émue, qui exprimait autant de soulagement que de douleur :

- Celui-là est un vrai porte-bonheur. Une partie d'Aqua est enfermée à l'intérieur.

- Tu es certain de ces allégations ? lui demanda Xemnas.

- Oui, répondit à sa place Ienzo. Pour l'heure, Aqua est séparée en trois parties. La première se trouve à Oblivion et concerne sa mémoire. La seconde est là-dedans... et je soupçonne qu'il s'agit de son cœur. La troisième erre dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Là où Xehanort se terre.

- C'est cette partie-là que nous devons convaincre de revenir, n'est-ce pas...

- Oui. Donc il faut que nous nous attendions à affronter Xehanort. Ne pense pas qu'il soit particulièrement heureux que ses projets eussent été contrariés.

- Je veux bien le croire, grinça Néo-Riku. La seule chose de positif, et je n'en suis pas certain, c'est que je sois vivant et que j'aie un cœur. Que je sois moi-même aussi, si cela signifie quelque chose...

- Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir après, lui lâcha Ienzo, en plissant les lèvres. Maintenant, Xemnas, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu peux être certain que j'aie conservé mes pouvoirs ?

- Si ça a été le cas pour moi, Lea, Isa et Lumaria, alors ça l'est pour toi aussi, intervint Braig en le fixant avec un regard torve. Après, pour les réveiller, t'as peut-être besoin d'un coup de main.

- Je suis là, confirma Néo-Riku.

- Donc je dois m'en remettre entièrement à toi... Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne suis pas totalement rassuré..., grimaça le plus jeune apprenti d'Ansem le Sage.

Xemnas les laissa débattre quelques minutes sans les interrompre. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Néo-Riku et Ienzo, en conjuguant leurs capacités, devaient pénétrer dans l'esprit de la jeune guerrière... et entraîner le Supérieur avec eux. C'était à lui de parler à Aqua, de la sortir des ténèbres... de la préserver ou la sauver de Xehanort, si ce dernier était parvenu à s'emparer de ce qu'il restait d'elle. Son front se rida et ses poings se serrèrent. Cet homme abominable irait jusqu'au bout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Quoique, les limites, il les avait déjà dépassées depuis belle lurette...

Il vit Néo Riku poser ses mains sur la poitrine d'Ienzo et fermer les yeux. Qu'allait-il faire ? Lorsqu'une aura noire naquit autour de sa silhouette, Xemnas comprit. Braig ouvrit son œil unique, mais ne souffla mot. Le clone de Riku utiliserait les ténèbres pour toucher le cœur d'Ienzo et l'amener à les ressentir. Ses pouvoirs en étaient issus, il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais en soi... et de ce point de vue, Néo-Riku avait autant compris que son original ce qu'étaient en vérité le Bien et le Mal. Même Aqua, pure guerrière de la lumière, l'avait saisie, même si elle avait mis du temps...

Le corps d'Ienzo commença à trembler, mais Néo-Riku continuait sa tâche. Aucun des deux n'en mourrait. Ils avaient passé bien trop d'épreuves pour que pareille tragédie se reproduise. Xemnas se permit un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis sa véritable renaissance, qui datait de quelques heures – ou quelques jours ? –, il s'autorisait à éprouver de l'espoir et à être optimiste. Xehanort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Il sous-estimait totalement Terra... enfin, Xemnas à présent. Prénom qu'il conserverait, pour défier le Maître des ténèbres, mais aussi pour montrer qui il était devenu...

X

XXX

X

Pendant ce temps, à la Citadelle, Isa réfléchissait avec beaucoup de sérieux au devenir de cette dernière. Il était quasiment certain que ce monde ne pouvait plus être désintégré ni oublié, sinon c'était la fin de tous les Simili. Dans les visions du futur, qui continuaient de lui parvenir via son élément, le Devin Lunaire avait entraperçu l'avenir le plus probable de Xemnas – enfin, celui ex aequo avec un autre, qu'il se refusait à envisager. Ce dernier devrait abandonner Illusiopolis et trouver un successeur. Isa n'était pas celui-là. Par contre, « l'heureux élu » faisait partie des anciens réceptacles.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fixa Even, qui tapotait son menton d'un air songeur. Lorsque Ienzo reviendrait d'Oblivion, il repartirait avec les trois autres Fondateurs au Jardin Radieux. Ils se chargeraient d'expliquer toute la situation au Roi Mickey et au Maître Yen Sid, et ils pourraient alors se concentrer sur Xehanort seul. L'histoire des réceptacles était terminée, et le Maître des ténèbres se rabattrait sur son dernier plan de secours, encore inconnu à ce jour, pour provoquer la guerre des Keyblades. Guerre qui exclurait Aqua et Xemnas en tant qu'Élus de la Keyblade s'ils survivaient. Les étoiles le lui avaient soufflé aussi.

Aeleus entra comme une flèche dans la Zone Grise et attira son attention, ainsi que celle d'Even. À l'air renfrogné de l'apprenti d'Ansem le Sage, ils comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Une pointe d'angoisse noua le cœur de ce dernier. Un événement imprévu, dangereux pour eux tous ? Aeleus leur déclara sans prendre de gants :

- Vanitas n'est plus là.

Isa serra les lèvres; son regard s'assombrit et se durcit.

- Comment ça, il n'est plus là ? Ce n'est pas un Simili, donc il n'a pas pu sortir de sa cellule ! s'exclama Even.

Aeleus haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance.

- Eh bien, je pense que tu devrais revoir cette théorie, rétorqua calmement Isa.

- Rien ne semble avoir été forcé. Par contre, j'ai vu des dépôts noirâtres au pied des lasers...

- Des dépôts noirâtres ? Une minute... Oh !

Even ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis se frappa le front. Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Le scientifique marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il comprenait quelque chose de vraiment contrariant. Enfin, il daigna répondre à leurs interrogations silencieuses :

- Mais oui, j'aurais dû y penser... Lorsqu'un organisme vivant touche ces barreaux, ils se coupent provisoirement pendant une ou deux secondes. Je le sais, car j'ai aidé à la conception des cellules. Enfin, mon Simili l'a fait, rectifia-t-il.

- Alors si ce n'est pas Vanitas qui a fini en cendres, c'est..., commença Aeleus.

- Il a créé quelques Nescients et les a envoyés à la mort pour sortir, conclut Isa.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent sans ajouter un mot de plus. Encore un ennemi potentiel envolé dans la nature. Un ennemi qui possédait bien plus de ressources qu'ils n'auraient osé l'imaginer. Le destin aimait donc leur jouer de mauvais tours. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, c'était que Vanitas les laisserait tranquilles. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. À moins que Xemnas, du moins Xehanort, ne leur eût caché quelque chose de primordial. Cette hypothèse aussi pouvait se révéler plausible, à leur plus grand désarroi.

Ils ne virent pas que, dans l'ombre d'un pilier, deux yeux ambrés les observaient sans broncher. Deux iris à l'expression étrangement neutre, comme si plus aucune colère ou mélancolie ne les habitaient... pour l'instant. Leur propriétaire ne comptait pas rester ici. Il avait plus urgent à faire, comme chercher quelqu'un... Non, pas Xehanort, mais celui avec qui il ne formait qu'un autrefois, il y a bien longtemps... La Citadelle, les Simili, les Maîtres de la Keyblade, leurs préoccupations, il n'en avait que faire.

X

XXX

X

Braig fixa Néo-Riku, Xemnas et Ienzo avec un air grave qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Après des heures et des heures d'errance et de tâtonnements, Ienzo était parvenu à retrouver une partie de ses pouvoirs. Le reste, il s'en occuperait après avoir secouru Aqua. Il avait débloqué ses facultés principales, ce qui n'était pas si mal. De toute manière, Néo-Riku était assez puissant pour compenser et pour mêler ses pouvoirs aux siens. Xemnas leur prêtait sa force pour amplifier le phénomène et ainsi accéder à l'esprit d'Aqua, cette partie d'elle qui devait d'abord être sauvée avant de pouvoir réunir les deux autres.

Concentrés, les deux jeunes hommes fronçaient les sourcils tandis qu'ils fermaient les yeux. Un filet de sueur apparut sur la tempe du cadet. Le Supérieur tressaillit quelques secondes, signe qu'il était sensible à l'énorme afflux d'énergie qu'ils cherchaient à faire déferler dans la tête de la jeune guerrière. Leurs mains, posées sur son front, rougeoyaient faiblement. Ils étaient presque parvenus à franchir les frontières qui leur permettraient d'aller plus loin. Ienzo créait des illusions pour le cerveau, et Néo-Riku se chargeait de localiser l'esprit d'Aqua.

L'Éclaireuse brillait plus fort que jamais autour du cou de Xemnas, comme si le cœur de la jeune guerrière les encourageait à persévérer. Sa chaleur le galvanisait aussi, preuve que rien n'était perdu, qu'ils seraient plus forts que jamais en s'unissant contre le machiavélique Maître des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait ni le dernier mot, ni l'occasion de blesser encore quelqu'un jusqu'à le briser complètement ! Xemnas se le promit du plus profond de son cœur – oui, le sien, car Terra resterait à jamais une partie de lui !

C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche naquit autour du corps de la jeune femme. Ienzo fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'elles mangeaient l'iris. Il croisa le regard de Braig, qui ne disait mot, ni ne souriait. Il finit par lâcher d'une voix douce, mais ferme :

- À toi de jouer, Xemnas. Néo, conduis-le jusqu'à elle.

Ce dernier hocha la tête imperceptiblement. L'aura s'intensifia pour toucher Xemnas, dont le corps s'affaissa lentement. Son esprit partait rejoindre les ténèbres, là où ce qu'il restait d'Aqua subsistait. Braig le rattrapa in extrémis. Ienzo en fit de même avec Néo-Riku, qui avait concentré ses efforts pour envoyer Xemnas auprès de la jeune femme et avait fini par s'évanouir. Ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot, sans même lancer une plaisanterie. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était que Xemnas et Aqua reviendraient sains et saufs... et eux-même. Xehanort ne devait pas planter ses griffes en eux, sinon tous leurs efforts seraient vains ! C'est alors que Braig déclara :

- Il devra se trouver un vrai nom...

- Qui, Xemnas ? fit Ienzo, en levant un sourcil.

- Non. Je pense qu'il gardera le sien. Je parlais du gamin. Néo-Riku... Ça le rapproche trop de Riku, alors qu'ils doivent suivre leur propre chemin

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je crois qu'il y réfléchira lorsque tout ceci sera fini.

- Hmph.

Ils portèrent leurs deux « patients » jusqu'à des lits voisins, apparus sous la demande mentale d'Ienzo. De toute manière, si Xemnas échouait à ramener Aqua, alors ils périraient à Oblivion. Le Manoir ne les laisserait pas sortir. Autrefois, il n'avait pas agi sur eux parce qu'il y avait Naminé... C'était la seule autre personne qui pouvait contrôler Oblivion d'une certaine manière. Marluxia l'avait obligée à ordonner à ce dernier de les laisser tranquilles, ce qu'elle avait fait sans avoir eu le choix. Par contre, elle ne pouvait ni réveiller Ventus, ni avoir accès à la Chambre de l'Éveil.

À l'extérieur du Manoir, une silhouette familière contemplait ses portes sans y entrer toutefois. Son propriétaire esquissa un sourire carnassier. Non, il ne jouerait pas avec eux pour cette fois. Il avait d'autres projets après tout, et il n'y avait plus Naminé pour empêcher Oblivion de le perdre à l'intérieur de ses entrailles... Un soupir de regret s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Lumaria. Il avait ses raisons de vouloir se venger, mais ce serait pour une autre fois, oui. Personne ne savait qui il était réellement, mais cela ne saurait tarder. De plus, même s'il avait conservé ses pouvoirs, il avait retrouvé son cœur... Preuve d'une grande force. L'homme s'inclina bien bas avec moquerie, puis tourna les talons pour quitter le monde de la Contrée du Départ.

X

XXX

X

Ténèbres. Velours et froideur. Sensation de chaud, mais d'étouffement. Xemnas ressentait tout cela à la fois sans pouvoir se détacher un peu de lui-même. Le cœur de Terra – non, son cœur – battait de douleur à n'en plus finir. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : sortir de là, ne plus jamais les côtoyer de cette manière. Elles l'oppressaient, l'écrasaient de tout leur poids. Non, Xehanort polluait leur essence de par sa présence répugnante. Les ténèbres puaient à cause de lui, Xemnas en avait l'ultime conviction à présent. Non, ne pas partir, surtout pas. Il ne devait pas abandonner Aqua. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de vivre. Il lui avait promis qu'il la protégerait de tout, même s'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit en tant que Terra.

Non, décidément, Terra et lui ne devaient faire plus qu'un définitivement. Xemnas devait l'accepter. Attendait-il la confirmation de la jeune guerrière ? Et si elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Terra, que ferait-il ? Eh bien tant pis, il ne la laisserait pas pour autant tomber ! Il ne devait plus douter, sinon ils étaient perdus tous les deux et Xehanort l'emporterait ! Il ne pouvait pas permettre à cette chose horrible de se produire... Non, il ne le pouvait pas ! Les mondes ne méritaient pas tant d'infamie ! Oui, car c'était inévitable : ce vieux fou apporterait le chaos total et provoquerait la fin de tout ce qui pouvait exister !

Le Supérieur se calme petit à petit, ferma les yeux pour ne plus se laisser influencer par les ténèbres. Elles cachaient Aqua dans leurs jupons, et elle était tout près. Si proche de lui... Il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche à ce fragment d'elle, qu'il s'en rapproche sans utiliser sa vue, ni le toucher, ni l'ouïe... Xemnas inspira profondément, puis fit appel à son cœur et à son esprit pour atteindre ce qu'il restait de la jeune femme. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir ou s'éteindre seule en ces lieux. S'il le fallait, il trépasserait avec elle. Il l'avait déjà abandonnée une fois, il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

C'est alors que ses mains immatérielles frôlaient des fils gluants et glacés. Son être se raidit à ce contact. Il reconnaissait leur nature : des liens. Xehanort ainsi que son Sans-cœur en invoquaient couramment pour leurs basses besognes. Aqua se trouvait-elle empêtrée dedans ? Xemnas ouvrit les yeux... et manqua s'étouffer d'horreur lorsqu'il vit Aqua, entièrement nue, mais recouverte par ces fils malsains. Il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'ils se rejoignaient tous au même endroit, quelque part dans les ténèbres... Ces liens-là étaient-ils des fils... de possession ? Une voix rauque se fit entendre, partout à la fois :

- Ah, je vois que tu es enfin venu, Terra.

À ce nom, Xemnas releva la tête avec orgueil et répondit simplement :

- Xemnas, je te prie.

Les fils tressaillirent, de même que le corps de la jeune guerrière. Le Supérieur ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle.

- Xemnas... Tu ne renies donc pas ce que tu es, une partie de moi, Simili.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, vieux fou. J'ai gardé ce nom afin de me l'approprier... et ainsi t'affaiblir, lâcha Xemnas, en reprenant sa voix d'orateur – enfin, celle que Xehanort adoptait lorsqu'il le possédait encore comme réceptacle.

Un éclat de rire bref répondit à sa provocation.

- Je vois... et crois-tu qu'avec de simples mots de ta part, je partirais ?

- Je le crois, oui.

- Peut-être bien. Par contre, sache que tu devras sacrifier Aqua si je fais cela. Elle est à moi désormais.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? souffla Xemnas, mû par un sombre pressentiment.

La silhouette de Xehanort se distingua derrière la jeune guerrière. Il était quasiment collé à elle. Xemnas hoqueta. Par un surprenant effet, l'esprit du Maître des Ténèbres n'affichait pas l'apparence de vieillard qu'il devrait normalement avoir, mais celle de sa jeunesse. Non, il n'était tout de même pas en train de parasiter Aqua en devenant son ombre ? Encore un blasphème à inscrire sur la liste de ses nombreux crimes ! Malheureusement, ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit clairement les yeux d'Aqua s'ouvrir. Des yeux ambrés, aussi ricaneurs que la voix infâme de Xehanort.


	10. Vue du crépuscule

_**Note de l'auteur: Coucou ^^!  
**_

_**Et un nouveau chapitre, et un! Accrochez-vous bien, ah, ah !  
**_

_**Merci à Nuity/Tonaari, Dawny-chan et à Baka27 pour vos reviews. Si vous saviez comme je suis super heureuse d'en recevoir pour cette histoire !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Vue du Crépuscule

Silencieuse, la Citadelle restait le témoin privilégié d'actes pas forcément faciles à mettre en œuvre. Ses murs étouffaient toutes sortes de râles, de cris, de gémissements... ou d'autres manifestations émotives. Elle n'était pas conçue pour les répercuter dans tous ses recoins. Après tout, les êtres qu'elle était censée abriter ne ressentaient rien. Du moins, Xehanort, à travers Xemnas, avait cherché à le faire croire à tous les Simili, qu'ils fussent réceptacles ou non. Pour l'heure, elle agissait comme s'il ne se passait rien... ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Dilan tressaillit lorsqu'il tira encore une fois sur Ansem le Sans-cœur, intenable et hors de contrôle. Isa et Aeleus pensaient que ce serait le mieux qu'ils le détruisent définitivement, même si cela signifiait anéantir une partie de Xehanort et prendre le risque que cela crée d'autres ennuis. Au moins, sans son Sans-cœur, peut-être que le Maître des Ténèbres perdrait un peu l'emprise phénoménale qu'il avait prise sur elles... Even était convaincu que ce paramètre était très important, et tous savaient qu'à terme, Ansem le Sans-cœur parviendrait à s'évader et à les annihiler. Vu sa puissance, aucun Reflet ne l'arrêterait. Ensuite, il pouvait très bien rejoindre Xehanort pour redevenir un de ses réceptacles si c'était encore possible.

L'ex-Fondateur secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, cette abomination ne devait pas se reproduire. Il rechargea son pistolet, trouvé aussi dans la salle d'armement de la Citadelle, puis le pointa à nouveau sur Ansem le Sans-cœur. Ce dernier le fixa avec des yeux rouges impressionnants. Étrange pour un Sans-cœur, mais peut-être que cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il avait gardé sa forme humaine. Peut-être aussi qu'il faisait ressortir autre chose que sa nature ténébreuse. Peut-être sa folie, due à ce qu'avait fait de lui Xehanort... Un rayon laser rouge jaillit du revolver et frappa le Sans-cœur à la poitrine, vers la gauche. Ce dernier s'affaissa enfin sur lui-même.

Dilan soupira en baissant son arme et en contemplant le corps de la créature qui se désagrégeait petit à petit. Non, il ne fallait pas regretter un tel geste. Il avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses personnes, il en était plus que conscient. Il ferma ses yeux aux couleurs améthystes, se recentra sur lui-même pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il entendit des pas derrière son dos, mais ne se retourna pas. Aeleus venait certainement l'informer qu'Even et Isa avaient trouvé un plan pour que le retour d'Ansem le Sage et d'Eraqus parmi les vivants se passe au mieux. La voix de l'ex-Fondateur se fit entendre et brisa le calme trompeur des lieux :

- Isa a eu une vision.

Une pause aussi longue qu'un aller-retour d'un ange s'installa entre eux. Dilan regarda Aeleus après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Sans-cœur de Xehanort. Un vieux souvenir remonta au sein de son esprit, mais il le chassa comme une mouche importune. Le visage vide d'expression, Aeleus ajouta :

- Montons. Nous pouvons agir en conséquence désormais.

- En conséquence... Ah ! Je vois.

Le regard de Dilan s'était vivifié, signe qu'il avait compris de quoi il en retournait. Isa avait enfin pu déterminer un fragment infime, mais stable du futur qui leur était réservé à tous. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se reposer sur des bases tangibles. Le reste viendrait à eux en temps et en heure. Le pire qui pouvait se produire était qu'ils se retrouvent sans aucun moyen d'agir, d'être coincés. Xehanort en profiterait pour semer un carnage monstre et pour provoquer la fin de toute existence ou non-existence. L'inaction serait alors leur seul salut...

Dilan renifla de mépris envers lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser imprégner par la panique ! Plus jamais ! Le front plissé, les lèvres crispées, il se détourna de la cellule et prit la direction de la sortie. Se vider la tête jusqu'à la migraine, ne plus penser à rien de concret. Il s'y contraignit sans trop y croire; au moins, cet effort l'occuperait et l'empêcherait de sombrer dans de noirs marasmes sans début ni fin.

Aeleus le fixa sans rien dire, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Depuis sa transformation en Simili, bien qu'il fût redevenu humain par la suite, Dilan dissimulait l'immense terreur qui l'avait possédé lorsqu'il avait perdu son cœur derrière un masque d'orgueil et de dédain envers les autres, envers tout... envers sa propre personne. Il ne parvenait pas à dépasser cet obstacle, ce qui le rendait assez vulnérable malgré les apparences. À terme, si cet état d'esprit persévérait, Dilan risquait de basculer dans une folie destructrice. Il refuserait sans doute de se donner corps et âme aux ténèbres, mais d'autres conséquences catastrophiques se profileraient à l'horizon.

Aeleus se frotta les paupières. Lui-même avait éprouvé des difficultés à vaincre ses peurs jusqu'à la mort de son Simili, qui avait été étrangement libératrice. Au moment où Riku, possédé par Ansem le Sans-cœur, avait plongé Âme-Nivore dans les entrailles de Lexaeus, il s'était senti apaisé. Par la suite, dominé par les ténèbres, le Simili avait entraîné le pauvre élu de la Keyblade avec elles. Aujourd'hui, il était plus fort que jamais, maîtrisait aussi bien la Lumière que les Ténèbres, et était devenu Maître. Aeleus en tirait une maigre consolation. Il soupira, puis suivit Dilan en se réfugiant plus profondément dans ses pensées.

X

XXX

X

Xemnas serra les dents, puis se décida enfin à invoquer une aérolame. Il ne possédait plus le pouvoir de la Keyblade malgré qu'il eût retrouvé son cœur. À jamais, ce don lui était enlevé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, mais pour l'heure, le moment ne se prêtait pas à s'interroger là-dessus. Aqua avait besoin de lui. Elle dépérissait à chaque instant entre les griffes de Xehanort. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus sauver ce qui forgeait son identité, son essence. La perdre l'anéantirait... Xemnas en était plus que convaincu !

Les entraves se resserrèrent autour de la jeune guerrière, dont la peau pâlissait au fil des secondes – ou peut-être des minutes, qui sait. Xehanort éclata de rire à nouveau, tandis que l'ombre s'agitait grotesquement derrière Aqua, qui dardait toujours des yeux aussi intenses et enflammés sur le Supérieur.

- Regarde-toi, Simili. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce jeune imbécile. Son cœur... Non, ton cœur est aveuglé par ce que tu ressens pour elle. Tu n'es qu'un faible, parce que tu es esclave de tes sentiments !

La mâchoire de Xemnas se durcit à ces mots puant de cruauté. D'une voix sourde, il lui rétorqua derechef :

- Peut-être... mais il semblerait que tu aies toujours sous-estimé le pouvoir que recèlent un cœur et un esprit. Seules la colère, la cupidité, la haine, et tant d'autres émotions négatives t'habitent. Or, il faut de tout pour établir un équilibre !

- Tu parles d'équilibre, mais l'univers est loin d'atteindre cet idéal. Il n'y en a que pour la lumière, cracha alors Aqua, d'une voix déformée, signe que Xehanort prenait de plus en plus d'emprise sur elle.

Xemnas se pétrifia d'horreur, mais se ressaisit. Non, pas question de flancher maintenant. Il brandit son aérolame à l'horizontale, devant son corps tendu par la volonté, le regard flamboyant. Il effectua deux pas en avant, puis disparut du champ de vision d'Aqua/Xehanort. Il se retrouva dans le « dos » de la masse de ténèbres grouillante faisant office d'ombre. Sans prévenir, il trancha quelques liens retenant les pieds de la jeune guerrière au lieu de s'attaquer à l'ombre. Aqua tressaillit; ses yeux se fermèrent. Surpris par cette audace, Xehanort riposta en déclenchant une aura ténébreuse, qu'il fit partir du corps de sa captive. Elle se cambra lorsque la vague la quitta.

Xemnas se téléporta juste à temps au-dessus d'eux, sectionna d'autres fils même si sa lame laser rencontra un peu plus de résistance. Il avait compris que s'il cherchait à détruire l'ombre directement, Aqua serait perdue à jamais. Heureusement pour lui, les liens qu'il tranchait ne se renouaient pas. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu continuer de mettre en application son plan désespéré. Il bondit de manière à faucher les jambes de la jeune guerrière, qui flottait moins bien que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle fut déstabilisée, à tel point qu'elle s'affaissa sur elle-même. Xehanort grinça, toujours à travers sa bouche :

- Il est si facile de posséder une essence faible et mutilée. Bien plus qu'un véritable corps !

- Alors pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas chargé lorsque j'étais Terra, plutôt que d'avoir cherché à m'éjecter hors de son corps et m'anéantir ? susurra Xemnas avec un sourire aux lèvres, même s'il n'en menait pas large.

Au lieu de répondre à cette provocation, Xehanort répliqua par une autre attaque de type eau. Cette fois, lorsque le jet de bulles invoqué grâce aux capacités d'Aqua se dirigea vers Xemnas, ce dernier ne put l'éviter et le récolta de plein fouet. Toujours entravée, Aqua se jeta sur lui sous les impulsions du Maître des Ténèbres. Il agissait tel le Gardien d'Ansem le Sans-cœur ! Invulnérable, il s'en donnait à cœur joie pour l'humilier, pour lui saper sa volonté, ses dernières forces, l'espoir fou qui animait son être !

Aqua le plaqua contre le sol et posa ses mains sur sa gorge. Xemnas eut l'impression de retourner en arrière lorsque lui-même, possédé par Xehanort, cherchait à l'étouffer de la même manière. Là, les rôles s'inversaient. La poigne de la jeune guerrière était amplifiée par l'ombre qui injectait son énergie via les liens. Le Supérieur haleta sous la souffrance causée; sa vue se brouilla. Il voulut parler, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa gorge en feu. Aqua... Non, Xehanort éclata d'un rire caverneux.

- Cette fois, les jeux sont faits, Simili. Même si je n'ai cessé d'être entravé, pourchassé, arrêté dans mes désirs, je suis parvenu à vous vaincre, tous autant que vous êtes. Un nouveau monde émergera !

- Tu... es..., commença à dire le Supérieur, avant de gémir de souffrance.

- Suis-je corrompu par les ténèbres ? Ou alors, est-ce moi qui les pollue ? La question ne se posera bientôt plus.

Xemnas, vaincu, ferma les paupières pour ne plus affronter le regard victorieux de Xehanort à travers ceux qui avaient appartenu jadis à Aqua. Celle-ci serra encore, et encore...

X

XXX

X

Eraqus plongea son regard dans les lueurs mouvantes d'Illusiopolis, qu'il pouvait contempler du balcon où il se trouvait. Isa lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de la Vue du Crépuscule, nom qui convenait on ne peut mieux. L'homme soupira, fixa ses mains calleuses en déglutissant. Il se sentait un peu mal ici; tout paraissait si froid, si... inhumain. En même temps, cet endroit avait été conçu pour des Simili... pas pour des hommes, même s'il méritait de vivre dans une prison tout aussi glacée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... jusqu'à ce que ses péchés puissent être expiés et pardonnés par le Kingdom Hearts.

Sa terreur des ténèbres l'avait corrompu au même titre que son adoration extrême de la lumière. Comment, en tant que Maître de la Keyblade, avait-il pu se fourvoyer autant ? Yen Sid était-il au courant ? Oh certainement. Combien de fois l'avait-il averti sans être écouté à la fin ? Eraqus ferma les yeux de dépit, massa la cicatrice qui parcourait la paupière de son œil droit. Une blessure causée par les ténèbres. Non, par Xehanort... À ce nom, la main du tuteur d'Aqua, Terra et Ventus se serra jusqu'à ce que les phalanges blêmissent.

Cet homme... Celui qu'il croyait être son ami ! Depuis qu'il avait enlevé son armure pendant qu'ils empruntaient les entrechemins, il n'avait plus jamais été lui-même. Les ténèbres l'avaient rendu fou... Ou alors, son esprit s'était laissé volontairement corrompre. En soi, les Ténèbres n'étaient pas si mauvaises, tout comme la Lumière. Les deux devaient cohabiter pour former un équilibre harmonieux. Eraqus se corrigea mentalement : le Chaos, le Néant, le Non-temps... eux aussi possédaient leur part d'importance dans l'univers... et dans les autres existants.

L'ex-Maître de la Lumière leva la main, tendit la paume en avant. Rien ne se produisit, comme il l'avait deviné. La Keyblade ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Un autre élu en avait hérité... Du moins, en hériterait lorsqu'Aqua reviendrait saine et sauve, comme elle était la propriétaire temporaire de l'arme. Eraqus avait aussi appris de la bouche d'Isa qu'elle détenait celle de Terra. Xemnas ne la posséderait jamais, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'une autre personne l'ait. Qui ? L'avenir seul le dirait. Aqua devrait aussi faire un choix quand elle se réveillerait, enfin si Xemnas et elle y parvenaient.

Eraqus baissa la tête. Il se sentait atrocement coupable. Si Aqua survivait, elle voudrait certainement rester avec Xemnas. Elle devrait alors abandonner la lumière et la Keyblade, elle aussi. Au final, seul Ventus conserverait la sienne. En tout cas, il pensait fortement qu'Aqua choisirait Sora, lui qui avait besoin d'aide et de forces pour entreprendre la lourde mission qui lui avait été confiée. Tant de gâchis, tant de bouleversements... à cause de Xehanort, certes, mais aussi à cause de lui-même ! Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux; il les essuya d'un geste vif, mais elles continuèrent de rouler le long de ses joues.

Dans l'ombre d'un pilier, un peu plus loin, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Isa l'observait sans rien dire. Discrètement, il sécha aussi ses yeux humides. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il était petit. Sa nature réservée et froide était en partie issue de cette terrible tragédie. Sa transformation en Simili, puis celle en réceptacle de Xehanort n'avaient absolument pas arrangé son image. Pourtant, tant d'émotions l'habitaient à présent qu'il était redevenu humain, bien plus qu'avant qu'un sans-cœur lui arrache la vie.

Celui qui fût et resterait le Devin Lunaire se retira pour laisser Eraqus seul avec sa douleur. Même s'il le désirait, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Incapable d'une telle chose, il ne connaissait pas assez cet homme pour le faire de toute manière.

X

XXX

X

Lorsque Néo-Riku retrouva ses esprits, ce fut en récoltant un formidable mal de tête. Il geignit sous l'effroyable douleur qui ceignait son front et ne put se relever malgré ses efforts. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il fût dans cet état ? Peu à peu, les souvenirs des derniers événements déferlèrent dans sa mémoire, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa migraine. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, ce qui déclencha un nouvel élancement de douleur, mais qui se calma aussitôt. Néo-Riku lâcha un petit sifflement. La voix déformée d'Ienzo lui parvint aux oreilles :

- Reste allongé. Tu as énormément dépensé d'énergie. C'est une chance que tu n'aies pas perdu ton cœur durant le processus.

- Xemnas...

- Il est toujours inconscient, le coupa Braig, qui devait se trouver non loin de la porte de la pièce d'après l'éloignement de sa voix.

- Pourvu que ça marche...

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux après ces mots lourds de sens. Néo-Riku s'efforça de respirer avec lenteur, sans forcer sur ses poumons, tandis qu'Ienzo semblait l'aider à chasser sa migraine grâce à ses capacités. Braig les fixait sans trop savoir quoi penser. En tant que Simili, le plus jeune apprenti d'Ansem le Sage n'avait jamais utilisé ce pouvoir à ces fins là. Intéressant... Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, histoire de dire qu'il effectuait sa surveillance correctement, puis s'adossa contre le mur, les armes pointées vers le bas. D'une voix calme, il déclara sans regarder ni Ienzo, ni Néo-Riku :

- Si Xemnas ne revient pas, vous êtes conscient qu'on devra les tuer tous les deux.

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de Néo-Riku.

- J'aimerais ne pas y penser, soupira Ienzo.

- Pourtant, il le faut. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de jouer avec le feu et d'ignorer les dangers qui nous attendent.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas de parler ainsi.

- C'est que tu me connais bien peu, Ienzo, renifla Braig, en le fixant de son œil unique. Je n'ai pas toujours été le réceptacle de Xehanort, même s'il a conservé mon caractère en me possédant. J'ai aussi des côtés rationnels et sérieux.

Néo-Riku se redressa à demi, massa ses tempes avec des mouvements de doigts circulaires. Il lâcha d'un ton morne :

- Nous-même ne nous connaissons pas. Je porte le nom de mon original, avec ce « Néo » qui me va si mal. Pourtant, je ne suis pas lui.

- Ni meilleur, ni pire aussi, je le sais, fit l'Archer, en jouant avec l'une de ses arbalètes-uzis. Faudra que tu te trouves un nom et un but.

- Hm...

Ienzo marcha jusqu'au lit où était allongée Aqua. Ses iris bleus inquisiteurs aperçurent alors un infime petit détail au niveau de sa poitrine, vers le côté gauche. Intrigué, il leva machinalement la tête pour fixer Xemnas. Il avisa l'Éclaireuse, toujours à son cou. Elle brillait plus fortement que jamais. Néo-Riku remarqua son manège, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Braig ne bougea pas de sa place, mais lui aussi était conscient de ce phénomène. Le plus jeune apprenti d'Ansem le Sage posa la main sur le front d'Aqua. Chaud, il témoignait de l'intense bataille qui se livrait au sein de son esprit.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien..., lâcha Néo-Riku, en baissant les yeux.

- Nous l'espérons aussi, ajouta Ienzo.

Il retourna s'asseoir, mais au chevet de Xemnas cette fois. Aussitôt, il se plongea dans ses pensées contemplatives, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, même en tant que Simili. Ses prunelles fixèrent un horizon lointain, inaccessible pour quiconque dans la pièce. Le clone de Riku se rallongea en fermant les paupières, las. Il avait encore besoin de se reposer un peu. Oui, rien qu'un petit peu... Braig veillait sur eux, de toute façon. Il réussirait à repousser une armée de sans-cœur sans problème si jamais il y était confronté... Lentement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers un sommeil réparateur, loin des tracas et du danger.

Soudain, sans prévenir, l'Éclaireuse émit un flash aveuglant, à tel point qu'Ienzo et Braig durent fermer les yeux. Ils ne virent pas qu'une lueur blanche auréolée de ce bleu étrange quittait le bijou pour flotter jusqu'au corps d'Aqua. Une aura azurée naquit autour de ce dernier. Elle entra en résonance avec celle de cette petite lumière, feu-follet humain. Les deux hommes s'aperçurent par contre que quelque chose pénétrait dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, ce qui provoqua une émotion forte en eux, même pour le plus blindé d'entre eux deux.

X

XXX

X

Une intense lueur bleue jaillit du corps d'Aqua et éblouit les yeux de Xemnas. Ce dernier les avait rouverts au final afin de ne pas mourir en lâche. Xehanort le tuerait peut-être, mais il n'aurait pas la satisfaction de le voir baisser les bras ni être happé par le désespoir ! Interloqué par le phénomène, il sentit peu à peu l'étau des mains de la jeune guerrière se desserrer sur sa gorge. Il se força à ne pas inspirer profondément pour ne pas s'évanouir, tandis qu'à califourchon sur lui, elle se débattait contre l'ombre qui continuait de l'entraver avec ses liens infâmes. Xemnas s'aperçut alors que l'Éclaireuse autour de son cou était responsable de ce miracle ! Il était temps d'agir !

- Non !

Xehanort avait hurlé ces mots avec un tel effroi que c'en fut risible. Sans réfléchir, Xemnas se releva et attrapa le corps d'Aqua pour l'attirer contre lui. Il ne tint pas compte des attaques de l'ombre, qui cherchait à lacérer sa peau, prit le visage de la jeune femme et le regarda avec intensité. Les iris ambrés de Xehanort flamboyèrent de colère, mais ils n'émurent pas le Supérieur, qui se pencha vers les lèvres d'Aqua. Son cœur battait comme un tambour. Était-il animé par la folie ou par un autre sentiment tout aussi violent ? La réflexion ne revêtait plus aucune importance en ce moment crucial. La voix rauque, il chuchota :

- Reviens-moi, Aqua... Je t'en supplie...

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse; leurs bouches se scellèrent. Cette union provoqua un sursaut dans le corps immatériel de la jeune guerrière, mais elle provenait sans aucun doute de Xehanort, qui ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce baiser. Xemnas resserra son étreinte; l'Éclaireuse scintilla davantage, étendit sa lumière et sa chaleur à ces deux corps qui se retrouvaient, qui s'enlaçaient pour la première fois depuis si longtemps... pour la première fois tout court. Lentement, les liens qui entravaient et habillaient Aqua se retirèrent d'elle, alors que peu à peu, son esprit récupérait ces forces qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Au même moment, le velours des ténèbres fut déchiré par une étoile, qui se déplaçait petit à petit vers eux. Comme Xemnas et Aqua continuaient à se déclarer et à concilier leurs flammes intérieures en un même feu originel, seul Xehanort la vit. Puis il s'aperçut de son erreur, tandis qu'il reprenait une forme à peu près humaine : il ne s'agissait pas d'une étoile, ni d'un feu-follet égaré par hasard... mais du cœur de la jeune guerrière. Il poussa un hurlement de rage, se précipita vers Xemnas et Aqua, mais ne put empêcher cette lumière de foncer vers elle pour se nicher de nouveau en elle. Ce fut comme si une lance l'avait frappé de plein fouet : il se plia en deux; sa silhouette perdit en netteté. Il haleta :

- Tu... n'as pas le droit !

Il retint à temps d'autres mots. Il avait échoué, et s'il continuait, ce serait définitif. Le Kingdom Hearts provoquerait son anéantissement total. Xemnas rompit le baiser et hoqueta en même temps qu'Aqua pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Sa mémoire lui manquait encore. Nénamoins, une chose était sûre : Xemnas était tout pour elle. Il était redevenu comme il était avant que Xehanort ne le possède. Quelque part, elle l'avait toujours su, même si cela avait semblé si improbable, si fou ! Elle sanglota et se réfugia contre lui en agrippant son col, tandis que Xehanort vociférait et s'éloignait d'eux.

- Encore une autre bataille de gagnée, Simili...

- Oui, et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Les Élus de la Keyblade ne feront qu'une bouchée de vous et de vos immondes desseins, cracha le Supérieur, alors que son esprit et celui de la jeune guerrière s'effaçaient et revenaient peu à peu dans leurs corps de chair.

Xehanort lui répondit par un cri silencieux. Ses lèvres tremblaient de rage, ses poings immatériels se serraient sans retenue. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était l'emprise totale qu'il avait sur les ténèbres. Mutilé par ses derniers échecs, mais toujours aussi dangereux, le Maître des Ténèbres recula plus profondément dans leurs jupons étouffants et se confondit avec eux. Il se régénérerait grâce à elles. La Lumière le tuerait à coup sûr désormais. Si les Ténèbres n'étaient pas la seule essence du cœur, alors il ferait en sorte qu'elles le deviennent. Après tout... il avait planté plusieurs germes afin de s'assurer que l'un d'eux lui amène la victoire à terme !

Xemnas ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui. Malgré tout, elle lui échappait de plus en plus... comme si son corps physique se trouvait loin du sien. Le Supérieur comprit qu'ils revenaient à la réalité. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières et avisa le plafond immaculé. Il tourna la tête pour la voir, pour vérifier qu'en même temps que lui, elle était bel et bien revenue. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, un hurlement à en glacer les sangs sortit d'une gorge... la gorge d'Aqua !

Tous sursautèrent et s'affolèrent. Elle s'était redressée à demi dans le lit, pâle comme une morte, et se tenait la tête en la secouant dans tous les sens. Tous aperçurent ensuite un jet de lumière bleue jaillir d'un des murs de la pièce et se réfugier violemment au sein de sa tête. Ienzo ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Était-ce la mémoire qu'elle avait perdue ? Oblivion consentait-il à lui rendre, sans renâcler ? Aqua se raidit comme une branche, laissa pendre les bras le long de ses flancs. Ses pupilles dilatées dévoraient ses iris. D'un souffle, un seul, elle murmura :

- Terra...

Elle retomba sans aucune grâce sur le matelas, de nouveau inconsciente. Malgré la douleur de chacun de ses membres, Xemnas se leva du lit et clopina jusqu'à celui de la jeune guerrière. Ienzo et Braig ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils le laissèrent s'allonger à ses côtés et l'attirer contre lui. Au fond de leur cœur, ils savaient qu'ils étaient parvenus à chasser Xehanort. Le soulagement les inonda et leur fit du bien. Xemnas et Aqua étaient vivants.


	11. Hall des Mélodies Creuses

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir ;).  
**_

**_Voici le dernier chapitre. Cependant, il me reste un épilogue à publier (pour dans deux semaines, toujours ;)), donc ne partez pas trop vite!  
_**

**_Merci à Baka27 pour sa review ^^.  
_**

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Hall des Mélodies Creuses

Ienzo retint son souffle, de même que Néo-Riku et Braig, lorsqu'Aqua rouvrit les paupières. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle et le Supérieur dormaient d'un sommeil proche du coma, ce qui pouvait se révéler inquiétant s'ils n'avaient pas traversé autant d'épreuves. Aucun d'eux n'osa rompre le silence assourdissant. Les iris bleus de la jeune femme fixèrent le plafond blanc, qu'elle reconnut sans aucun problème. Sa tête lui paraissait si lourde... et ses actes abominables ! En perdant la mémoire, puis son cœur, elle était tombée entre les griffes de Xehanort... et elle avait failli tuer Terra !

Doucement, elle se tourna vers celui qui l'enlaçait dans son sommeil, la tête nichée au creux de sa poitrine. Xemnas, ou celui que Terra était devenu. Plus aucun doute ne subsistait à ce sujet : le Simili était bel et bien celui du jeune Porteur de la Keyblade, et il avait retrouvé son cœur grâce à quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux et fragile que leurs propres vies. Une chose qu'elle n'osait pas concrétiser en l'appelant « amour », de crainte de la briser à tout jamais et de voir son être exploser en mille fragments de désespoir.

Xemnas remua, puis marmonna quelques mots que personne ne comprit. Aqua dut fermer les yeux à nouveau à cause d'une forte migraine. Oblivion lui avait bel et bien rendu la mémoire, mais d'une manière tout aussi violente que lorsqu'il la lui avait volée. De plus, le fait d'avoir failli tuer son âme sœur sous la coupe de Xehanort, là-bas, dans les ténèbres, n'arrangeait pas ses maux, qui se répandaient jusqu'à son cœur bouleversé et meurtri par ces récents événements. Xemnas lui pardonnerait-il un jour d'avoir cherché à se tuer à cause de la folie qui s'était emparée d'elle quand il était encore réceptacle ?

Un soupir aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon sortit des lèvres du Supérieur. Ou plutôt, un murmure, qui fit cavaler le cœur de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle comprit le mot :

- Aqua...

La main de cette dernière se posa sur la tête de l'homme. Ses cheveux lui parurent toujours aussi épais que ceux de Terra, toujours aussi doux... Un petit sourire transfigura ses traits, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Braig, qui la fit sursauter lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle :

- Ah, enfin ! Je désespérais de voir un sourire sur ton visage, ma jolie.

Aqua se pétrifia et eut une réaction de recul assez violente. Une main se posa sur son épaule pour la rassurer, tandis qu'une vague d'apaisement lui était envoyée. La personne responsable de cela se pencha vers elle et lui affirma d'une voix calme :

- Tout va bien. Il n'est plus sous l'emprise de Xehanort, et il ne compte pas te causer du tort. Je suis Ienzo, l'un des Apprentis d'Ansem le Sage.

- Mais, vous êtes..., commença-t-elle, un peu dépassée par les événements.

- Vous étiez dans le coma lorsque nous avons été libérés et que les quatre apprentis ont été capturés par Xehanort quand il contrôlait Xemnas. Étant redevenus humains après la mort en tant que Simili, ils étaient encore convoités par ce vieux fou, intervint une voix jeune et familière.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette voix, mais eut un coup au cœur en le voyant. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de Riku, mais de son clone. Ienzo – qu'elle reconnut enfin en se souvenant du petit garçon en blouse blanche rencontré au Jardin Radieux il y a plus de onze ans – inclina la tête, puis lui déclara :

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous raconter... Cependant, quelqu'un aimerait vous voir et vous serrer dans ses bras avant cela.

Il leva alors le menton en direction de la porte, où Braig ne se tenait plus. Aqua écarquilla les yeux en y apercevant un autre homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, son visage... Cette fois, un sanglot anima sa poitrine pendant qu'elle se redressait à demi sur le lit en veillant à ne pas réveiller Xemnas. Elle serra le coin du drap d'une main, tandis que l'autre se trouvait toujours dans les cheveux de son âme sœur. La voix chevrotante, elle parvint à articuler :

- Eraqus...

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais avança d'un pas décidé vers elle, les larmes au bord des paupières. Braig était venu le chercher juste après qu'Aqua et Xemnas furent revenus à la réalité. La jeune femme libéra enfin ses pleurs tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils partagèrent leurs remords, leurs pardons et leurs peines. Ienzo les laissa tranquilles en se détournant d'eux, tout comme Néo-Riku, qui cachait ses propres larmes, et Braig, qui faisait mine d'examiner à nouveau le couloir.

X

XXX

X

Isa joignit les mains devant lui puis posa le front au bout de ses doigts. Cette habitude, il l'avait adoptée en tant que Simili et la jugeait assez personnelle pour être gardée. Assis à une table, il venait d'annoncer quelque chose d'important à Ansem le Sage; Dilan et Even hochèrent la tête de concert pour appuyer ses propos. L'ex-souverain du Jardin Radieux les fixa avec un ahurissement de plus en plus croissant. Aeleus était parti faire un tour d'horizon dans la Citadelle pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne se tapissait dans un de ses recoins. Il finit par secouer la tête en lâchant ces quelques mots :

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce que vous me demandez est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas le choix. Le futur qui se profile devant nous est on ne peut plus clair. Je n'ai jamais eu une vision aussi exacte, sauf peut-être le jour où j'ai su que l'Organisation XIII, la première, mourrait.

- Je ne suis pas l'homme qualifié pour cette tâche gigantesque.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez.

Even claqua la langue de désapprobation et renchérit :

- Vous avez causé beaucoup de dégâts au Kingdom Hearts par pure ignorance. Vous avez persécuté des Simili. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il vous offre une chance de vous racheter. J'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Vous avez déjà géré un monde. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vos services, fit Dilan, le regard neutre.

- Peut-être... mais je ne crois pas que la situation soit similaire ici ! bafouilla Ansem le Sage.

Isa se releva avec lenteur, posa les mains à plat sur la table, puis le fixa comme s'il cherchait à mettre son âme à nu. L'homme frissonna et retint son souffle tout le long de cet examen qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Au bout d'un battement d'aile d'ange, il lâcha d'une voix basse :

- Vous êtes l'homme de la situation, parce que vous pourrez encore mieux vous rendre compte de ce que les Simili sont. Ne rêvez pas : même si tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII, du moins la première, sont morts ou redevenus humains, il demeure des Simili errant à travers les mondes. Ils doivent trouver un refuge ici, prendre conscience de leur nature.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps qu'Ansem le Sage assimile ce qu'il venait d'expliquer. Il pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté et ajouta :

- Les Simili sont capables d'éprouver des émotions, même s'ils n'ont pas de cœur à proprement parler. Ils n'ont pas pour vocation de tous le chercher. Peut-être que certains possèdent un autre but. Je pensais que Lumaria serait le seul, mais non.

- Et pourquoi viendraient-ils ici ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas oublier ce monde, à défaut de le détruire ?

- Parce qu'il s'agit de notre berceau, et que sans lui, les Simili sont condamnés à une mort certaine. Je ne sais comment Lumaria, Braig et moi avons retrouvé notre cœur aussi vite après que Xehanort fut chassé de nos corps, mais je demeure sensible à la question.

- Je pense avoir la réponse, Isa, intervint Even. En fait, vos cœurs étaient en sommeil. Xehanort les avait enfermés dans un endroit tapi dans les ténèbres. J'ignore où, par contre...

- Et il a perdu la maîtrise de cet endroit lorsqu'il a été expulsé de tous les réceptacles, conclut Dilan, le regard sombre.

- Hm. De toute manière, cette question mérite d'être explorée, fit le scientifique, l'œil brillant.

- Tu auras tout le temps de le faire une fois que nous serons retournés au Jardin Radieux, rétorqua Isa.

Ansem le Sage n'osait pas interrompre leur échange. Au sein de son être, des milliers d'interrogations tourbillonnaient comme des abeilles affolées. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir refuser ce destin qui lui était imposé, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs par le passé, des carnages effroyables ! Certes, il n'était pas responsable d'autant d'atrocités que Xehanort, ou même certains Élus de la Keyblade lors de la grande guerre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se chercher des excuses. Lentement, il courba l'échine et laissa son regard se perdre sur le sol argenté de la Zone Grise. Isa le remarqua et murmura simplement :

- Sage décision.

- Comme si j'avais le choix... Je dois réparer les erreurs.

Ansem le Sage inspira doucement une bouffée d'air avant d'ajouter :

- Je dois prouver aux Simili que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je les ai mal jugés.

- Aqua et Xemnas prendront la décision que tu as entraperçue dans tes visions, tu en es certain ? demanda alors Dilan à Isa.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec gravité. Even soupira, puis décida de les laisser seuls pour retourner à l'infirmerie.

X

XXX

X

Eraqus et Aqua bougèrent la tête presque en même temps lorsque Xemnas ouvrit enfin les yeux. Après des retrouvailles émouvantes, la jeune femme s'était décidée à se lever et à rester au chevet du Supérieur, tandis qu'Ienzo lui expliquait dans les détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, puis plongé dans le coma. Lentement, les pièces du puzzle s'étaient remises en place au sein de son esprit apaisé. Eraqus avait alors commencé son récit sur l'errance dans les ténèbres qu'il avait subie juste avant de devenir réceptacle. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'achever, puis à demander pardon à Aqua.

Néo-Riku et Braig auraient bien voulu visiter le Manoir Oblivion, mais comme ils ne pouvaient sortir de la pièce sans être téléportés aléatoirement ailleurs... Ce pour quoi ils se rapprochèrent du trio, de même qu'Ienzo. Xemnas planta ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune femme. Ses iris demeureraient ambrés; malgré tout, Aqua reconnut pleinement Terra au sein de ce corps. Elle tendit une main vers son front pour le caresser. Le Supérieur ferma les yeux, la prit doucement du bout des doigts et la serra tout en murmurant :

- Nous avons réussi...

- Oui. Nous nous sommes retrouvés...

Une hésitation aussi fragile qu'une seconde la saisit, mais c'est avec un sourire qu'elle acheva sa phrase :

- … Xemnas.

En l'entendant, ce dernier sentit le soulagement le prendre entre ses houles. Braig éclata d'un petit rire moqueur, mais Aqua n'y discerna aucune méchanceté. Néo-Riku se rapprocha d'Ienzo, lui souffla alors quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci, stupéfait, lui dit :

- Demande à Eraqus.

Le susnommé se tourna vers le jeune homme; Xemnas en profita pour se redresser à demi et pour attirer Aqua dans ses bras. Une attitude qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue... La jeune femme cacha son visage empourpré dans le cou de son compagnon, qui eut un sourire apaisé. L'ex-Maître de la Keyblade regarda approcher Néo-Riku avec gravité, avant de lui dire avec un certain amusement :

- Je sais ce que tu veux, ce que tu ressens au plus profond de ton âme. Tu es toi-même, tout en portant le même héritage que Riku.

- Je ne veux plus être une copie...

Eraqus se leva, puis décida de l'entraîner à part dans la pièce pour une discussion plus sérieuse. Ienzo croisa les bras, fixa le couple avec intensité. Il finit par lâcher :

- Vous êtes conscients que Xemnas doit rester au Manoir Oblivion, désormais. Aqua, tu as un choix à faire, quant à...

- J'ai choisi, dit-elle, ferme.

Braig sursauta devant sa détermination, tandis qu'elle se séparait de Xemnas, puis regardait Ienzo.

- Gamine, tu es sûre que...

- Oui. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je suis plus âgée que Naminé, fit-elle sans animosité. Je choisis de rester aux côtés de Xemnas, de ne plus être une élue de la Keyblade. La Lumière me rejettera peut-être, mais je ne veux plus jamais abandonner mon âme sœur.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Malgré tout...

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Ienzo, le coupa-t-elle.

- Tu dois désigner un héritier, intervint Braig.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, et ce sera...

- Sora, conclut Xemnas à sa place.

Elle hocha la tête. Ni Ienzo, ni Braig ne furent surpris, même s'ils se lancèrent un regard entendu. Xemnas s'assit au bord du lit, attrapa la main de la jeune guerrière, ajouta :

- Il aura besoin de toutes les ressources possibles pour vaincre Xehanort. C'est sa mission, nous en sommes tous conscients. Ventus l'assistera.

- Mais son cœur est encore en Sora, dit Ienzo, en se frottant le menton.

- Sora fera ce qu'il faut pour l'aider. Quant à moi et Aqua, nous veillerons sur lui. C'est pourquoi nous resterons à Oblivion. Quelqu'un d'autre sera le chef de la Citadelle.

- Vous avez donc bien réfléchi...

- Oui, Braig.

Aqua ferma les yeux. Xemnas coula un regard en direction d'Eraqus et Néo-Riku, qui continuaient de discuter. De nombreux changements les guettaient encore, il en était plus que conscient. Braig fit quelques pas. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il n'était plus attendu nulle part... peut-être resterait-il à la Citadelle pour suppléer le nouveau chef. Isa viendrait certainement à Oblivion, ou bien retournerait au Jardin Radieux pour tenter de reprendre contact avec Lea... Néo-Riku suivrait Eraqus, cela allait de soi, vu la manière dont le second parlait au premier, même si personne n'écoutait leur conversation à proprement parler.

X

XXX

X

La lumière de la lune détruite dardait quelques rayons jaunâtres dans l'immense pièce ronde vide de tout occupant... sauf un seul. Aeleus inclina la tête lorsqu'il vit Isa arriver vers lui, certainement pour aller au Manoir Oblivion. Il était attendu là-bas, et voulait lui dire au revoir. Avec ses trois compagnons, l'ex-apprenti d'Ansem le Sage comptait retourner au Jardin Radieux. Cependant, pour ce faire, il devait attendre que Braig ou Néo-Riku revienne à la Citadelle... ce qui n'était pas sûr. Isa sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui déclara simplement :

- Even et Dilan m'accompagnent.

- Hm.

- Toi aussi, car ce sera Xemnas qui vous ouvrira un couloir des ténèbres.

Aeleus lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Ah... Ansem le Sage reste donc ici.

- Oui. Braig le rejoindra plus tard. Il est en train de prendre connaissance des lieux.

- Je vois...

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. Chacun se plongea dans ses pensées, habitude qu'ils partageaient. Elle ne datait pas d'hier, même si Aeleus avait tendance à être plus silencieux que le meilleur ami de Lea. Au cours de sa vie d'humain, il n'avait jamais trop versé dans le bavardage, sans doute parce qu'il estimait n'avoir rien d'intéressant à dire. En fait, son Simili n'ouvrait la bouche que pour donner quelques conseils aux nouveaux membres, assez judicieux cela dit. Roxas en avait fait l'expérience, bien que la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé avec Lexaeus sur le terrain, il avait été déstabilisé par son comportement.

Dilan et Even entrèrent à leur tour dans la Cour de la Confusion, endroit qui fut jadis celui privilégié de Saïx. D'ailleurs, Isa jetait des coups d'œil mélancoliques. Même en tant que réceptacle, des souvenirs personnels lui restaient de ce lieu dans lequel il se sentait dans son élément. Les trois apprentis le regardèrent faire sans émettre de remarque. Eux-même s'étaient recueillis devant les tombes de leurs Simili à la Preuve d'Existence. Le tourment les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre le néant, ou toute autre dimension où ils avaient une meilleure place.

Enfin, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se ressaisit, puis tendit la main en avant pour ouvrir un portail. Le disque ovale et familier apparut quasi instantanément. Ses yeux bleus le fixèrent avec neutralité. Les ténèbres ne lui inspiraient aucune peur, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Xehanort n'était pas parvenu à briser la confiance qu'il avait en lui-même alors qu'il avait quand même été réceptacle. Sans dire un seul mot, Dilan et Aeleus s'avancèrent pour pénétrer dans le passage, sitôt imités par Even.

- Peut-être que nous ferons des recherches sur Ventus... rien n'est sûr, soupira-t-il.

- Nous devons en parler à Xemnas et Aqua.

- Oui, car je n'aimerais pas devoir être obligé de rester à Oblivion, même si elle lui rend sa forme originelle.

- Serais-tu chauvin, mon cher Dilan ? ricana le scientifique.

Isa ferma la marche alors que les grommellements de l'Ex-Fondateur étaient étouffés par les ténèbres du passage, qui disparut derrière eux avec un petit bruit d'aspiration. La Cour de la Confusion retrouva son calme habituel; un calme néanmoins plus sûr, plus paisible. La Citadelle dormait toujours, même si elle avait changé de maître et que ce dernier errait au sein de ses entrailles pour mieux faire connaissance avec elle. Illusiopolis, elle, demeurait sombre, vide. Les sans-cœur y grouillaient, mais les Simili, qu'ils fussent humains ou non, y viendraient pour les chasser.

Les ruines de la lune du Kingdom Hearts artificiel brillèrent d'un éclat soudain, comme si une flamme s'était rallumée en elles. Chose étrange, car personne n'avait cherché à la reconstituer. Ansem le Sage y parviendrait-il d'ailleurs, et lui trouverait-il enfin une réelle utilité ? Depuis ce jour où elle avait été créée, elle ne pouvait plus être effacée. Des cœurs devaient la remplir, mais ne pas s'y sentir prisonniers comme autrefois. Cette lune ne pouvait en aucun cas remplacer le Kingdom Hearts, mais peut-être qu'elle était capable d'assurer un rôle temporaire... comme l'apaisement de ces cœurs, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent définitivement leur Royaume.

X

XXX

X

Silencieuse, Aqua franchit les derniers mètres la séparant de la sortie du Manoir Oblivion. Xemnas emboîta son pas, de même que les autres. Elle les avait menés à l'extérieur afin d'accomplir une chose importante, qu'elle désespérait de faire un jour : rendre à la bâtisse sa forme première. Plus la peine de protéger Ventus, puisqu'elle était définitivement revenue avec Terra. Enfin, Xemnas... C'était du pareil au même, mais la jeune femme aurait besoin d'un petit moment d'adaptation encore avant d'adopter complètement ce prénom sans l'associer à Xehanort. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait gardé, c'était pour la même raison.

Eraqus resterait avec eux quelque temps, mais il avait décidé de partir s'établir dans un autre monde, toujours situé à la lisière des ténèbres et de la lumière. Peut-être la Cité du Crépuscule, qui l'avait enchanté lorsque Néo-Riku et Ienzo l'avaient décrit sous forme de mots, mais aussi d'illusions convaincantes. Le jeune clone l'accompagnerait là-bas pour y suivre une formation. Il était Porteur de la Keyblade, lui aussi; Eraqus voulait transmettre sa Keyblade au jeune homme afin qu'il n'utilise plus jamais Âme-Nivore... enfin, sa copie, qui n'évoluerait jamais au contraire de l'originale. Il trouverait un prénom qui lui conviendrait mieux, qui refléterait sa personnalité...

Aqua foula les pavés biscornus en marchent en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût une vue d'ensemble du Manoir. Pour la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne décide de remettre ses dons à Sora, via le contact qu'elle avait établi avec lui lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et qu'elle l'avait rencontré avec Riku aux îles du Destin, elle invoqua sa Keyblade. Larme de Pluie luit d'une douce lumière bleue dans sa paume tremblante sous le regard intense de Xemnas. Lentement, elle la leva vers les courbes fantasmagoriques de la bâtisse et ferma les yeux.

Tous contemplèrent avec une attente fiévreuse la lumière, qui jaillit de l'arme, puis frappa de plein fouet les symboles ornant la façade principale du Manoir. Elle étendit sa robe aveuglante ensuite, parut se rétracter aussitôt, comme une étoile mourante... avant d'imploser sous forme de vagues. Même Aqua ne put supporter un tel éclat et dut fermer les paupières. Xemnas lâcha un hoquet de surprise alors que lentement, le ciel au-dessus d'eux s'éclaircissait, sans pour autant virer complètement dans l'azur. Non, un violet tendre persistait à les surplomber, tandis que l'astre brouillé, le Soleil, projetait ses faibles rayons sur un paysage qui était de nouveau familier au Supérieur.

- La Contrée du Départ...

C'était Eraqus qui avait soufflé ces mots avec une indicible émotion. Son chez lui... Non, plus maintenant désormais. Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Il y était mort dès qu'il avait tenté de tuer Ventus. Lui aussi avait besoin de panser ses blessures et réparer ses fautes. Il devait se réconcilier avec les ténèbres, accepter qu'elles fissent partie un peu de lui. La Cité du Crépuscule lui ouvrait les bras. Le manoir abandonné qu'il avait pu apercevoir là-bas serait un endroit idéal pour entraîner Néo-Riku et l'aider à devenir plus fort... Peut-être que d'autres Porteurs viendraient jusqu'à lui pour qu'il leur dispensât le même enseignement. Peut-être que Sora et Riku lui rendraient visite... Tant de « peut-être », tant d'espérance...

Les genoux d'Aqua flanchèrent et l'obligèrent à s'affaisser. Xemnas la rattrapa en glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Larme de Pluie disparut de sa main agitée de spasmes. Elle venait de formuler le vœu d'abandonner son titre, son potentiel de guerrière de la Keyblade. Tout revenait à Sora. Il s'en rendrait compte à son réveil. Tout lui avait été transmis par le biais du rêve; la jeune femme y avait veillé. L'argenté la serra contre lui sans tenir compte des regards de Braig, Néo-Riku ou d'Eraqus.

Ienzo se retourna pour examiner un peu les ruines autour du Manoir de la Contrée du Départ. Les jardins, les aires d'entraînement... tout serait à reconstruire. Les ténèbres invoquées par Terra et Xehanort avaient ravagé l'endroit et rongé la pierre... Ses yeux captèrent un mouvement au loin, vers l'entrée de la cour où ils se trouvaient. Il avisa Isa et les trois apprentis d'Ansem le Sage. La boucle était bouclée, désormais. Il en était intimement convaincu. Il avait aussi pris sa décision : il reviendrait à la Citadelle avec Isa et resterait là-bas. Il assisterait Ansem le Sage... et trouverait peut-être un but dans sa vie.

Aqua se sépara doucement de Xemnas. Ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'elle murmura :

- Nous sommes réunis... pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Oui.

Il ajouta juste après, le temps de prendre une légère inspiration :

- Ma flamme jumelle...

- Venant de ta bouche, c'est un merveilleux compliment, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit de pareils mots avant.

- Je le sais. Je suis toujours celui que tu as connu, mais avec des côtés nouveaux.

La jeune femme rit en ignorant le sourire goguenard qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Braig.

- Moi aussi, j'ai changé tu sais...

Xemnas hocha la tête sans rajouter un mot de plus. Leurs yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, qui garderait sa couleur à tout moment. La Contrée du Départ aussi avait changé, même si elle avait retrouvé sa forme initiale. Au-dessus d'eux, d'ici quelques heures, les étoiles brilleraient avec un bel éclat pour célébrer la naissance de nouveaux espoirs.


	12. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour!**_

_**Et voilà, le voici. L'épilogue de cette fic, donc je suis quand même fière. J'espère avoir tenu tous les engagements du défi Xemnas/Aqua, lancé par Xialdene sur notre forum de KH. A ce propos, pour découvrir ce forum, je vous invite à consulter la page de mon profil. L'adresse s'y trouve! Rejoignez-nous ;)! Merci à Baka27 pour son suivi et pour sa review :).  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

**Épilogue**

Xemnas marcha jusqu'au portail de la cour du Manoir pour y rejoindre sa compagne. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sains et saufs des griffes de Xehanort. Aucun événement nouveau n'avait perturbé leur quotidien, sauf peut-être les échos extérieurs qu'ils avaient entendus grâce à Aeleus, Dilan et Even. Au Jardin Radieux, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé au Roi Mickey et à Merlin, ces derniers avaient bondi de stupéfaction. Aussitôt, ils avaient contacté Yen Sid. Depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Le vieux Maître de la Keyblade ne semblait pas alarmé, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se produire. Après tout, tout comme Isa, il possédait la faculté d'entrevoir le futur...

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea... Tous devaient s'entraîner dur soit pour devenir Maîtres, soit pour être simplement prêts face à Xehanort, qui se terrait certainement dans les ténèbres les plus noires et les plus reculées. Xemnas frissonna; il ne cachait pas ses craintes que le vieux fou parvienne à échafauder un plan plus ignoble encore que les précédents, et Aqua partageait cet avis. D'ailleurs, la nuit, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en hurlant le nom de son compagnon, ou celui de Ventus. Des cauchemars où elle les perdait à nouveau...

Leur ami dormait toujours, avec cette expression sereine qui refusait de le quitter. Aqua et Xemnas voulaient y voir un bon présage. Tout irait bien, désormais. Bientôt, il se réveillerait, retrouverait son cœur et se joindrait à Sora physiquement pour combattre Xehanort. Quant à Vanitas... mystère. Even ne pouvait le prouver, mais d'après lui, un cœur était capable de se régénérer. Celui de Ventus pourrait le faire grâce à celui de Sora, puis retourner en lui. Il ne pouvait plus fusionner avec Vanitas, qui était devenu un être distinct depuis le jour où il était né. Son cœur de pures ténèbres avait dû aussi être stabilisé, malgré sa condition temporaire de réceptacle.

Où se trouvait-il, à présent ? Le couple l'ignorait. Tant qu'il n'approchait pas la Contrée du Départ, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas. Ils étaient conscients qu'un jour ou l'autre, il réapparaîtrait dans leur vie, mais ils ne l'envisageaient pas comme une éventualité proche. Eraqus et Néo-Riku avaient plus de chances de le croiser par contre. Ou même Sora et Riku. Quant à Lumaria, seul Kingdom Hearts savait ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. Ansem le Sage, en effectuant des recherches pointues, avait trouvé que l'homme avait habité au Jardin Radieux, tout comme Isa et Lea. Cependant, le reste de sa vie était inconnue. Le flou total.

Aqua fixa Xemnas en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il inclina la tête pour la rassurer, puis lui servit un sourire charmeur, propre à Xemnas. Ce côté séducteur ne lui déplaisait pas. Terra avait toujours été quelqu'un de timide et de très maladroit. En tant que Xemnas, ces traits de personnalité avaient évolué pour se muer en un charisme différent de celui que possédait Xehanort, Kingdom Hearts soit loué ! Il était aussi plus agile avec les mots, avait conservé son don d'orateur pour mieux l'adapter à son caractère originel. Quand il le voulait, Terra était capable de jolis discours. Aqua fixa le ciel, puis lui murmura :

- Tu es sûr que je peux sceller ce monde sans Keyblade ?

- Oui. Tu es restée la maîtresse du Manoir. Joins ta volonté à la mienne, et nous pourrons invoquer des barrières pour que personne ne s'approche de nous. Y compris Sora et Riku.

- Cela me paraît difficile...

Xemnas lui prit les mains, les éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Ventus viendra à eux une fois que son cœur lui sera restitué. Pas l'inverse. Ils ne doivent pas aller ici. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour nous deux, et tu le sais...

- C'est vrai..., murmura-t-elle en baissant le menton.

Son cœur se noua un instant. Le passé amer se précipita sur elle telle une houle. Xemnas serra ses mains un peu plus fort, posa son front contre le sien. La prendre dans ses bras, il évitait de le faire trop souvent, car il n'était pas familier avec ces gestes de tendresse. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour se découvrir. Oui, tout leur temps... La jeune femme ferma les yeux, murmura quelque chose pour elle-même d'incompréhensible pour son compagnon, mais elle redressa bien vite la tête. Dans ses yeux brillait une nouvelle détermination. Xemnas s'y plongea comme dans un océan, lui souffla d'une voix rauque :

- Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ensemble, leurs esprits se joignirent en un seul et même souhait. Une lueur grisée naquit de leurs corps. Aura issue de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, sans pour autant leur appartenir. Tous deux avaient choisi le camp du Néant, du Non-être, même s'ils avaient un cœur. Au fond d'eux-même, ils se sentaient plus proches des Simili que de n'importe qui d'autre. Elles flamboyèrent comme un feu commun, des flammes jumelles qui dansaient ensemble, puis se précipitèrent vers les jupons violines du ciel pour s'y étendre comme des oriflammes : une fine pellicule argentée, qui finit par se confondre avec le velours des cieux, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Aqua relâcha doucement les mains de Xemnas, émue. Sans verser dans la guimauve, elle appréciait plus que tout ce moment. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, avec comme unique but de vivre ensemble. Bien sûr, d'autres projets et d'autres attentes se greffaient à ces envies. L'un comme l'autre refusait de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! Ce fut elle qui l'attira contre elle et lui servit une étreinte touchante, bien que maladroite. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être faible, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que pensait Xemnas. Il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux bleus, qui lorsqu'elle vieillirait se coloreraient de blanc. Il lui caressa le dos, murmura à son oreille :

- Je serai toujours là.

- Je le sais. Tu l'as toujours été.

Unis sur le même chemin de vie, Xemnas et Aqua fermèrent les yeux et se bercèrent mutuellement. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'au-dessus d'eux, le crépuscule dévorait une fin de journée agonisante, ni qu'une étoile, solitaire parmi ses compagnes, venait de s'éteindre. Un monde inconnu, vaincu par des ténèbres toujours plus oppressantes. Cela aussi s'était inscrit dans l'ordre des choses. Peut-être que ce monde s'était transposé dans un autre univers, ou qu'il avait été assiégé par le Non-Temps. Les futurs se multipliaient pour chaque parcelle de matière et d'anti-matière... Même le Kingdom Hearts, le Royaume des Cœurs et des êtres au sens large, était régi par ces lois multiverselles.


End file.
